Together Means Forever? (PART 1)
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Goten is dying and needs to mate in order to survivie. Trunks saves him from death but at what price? Follow these two best friends as they go down a road together that is filled with love and uncertainty. Through the ups and downs, can they find peace in their bond together or will they fall apart? (Nothing to do with Dragon Ball Super storyline).
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Shallow breaths could be heard from a bedroom in the dark. A sweat covered body lies under his blankets, hoping for his fever to pass. Back and forth he moves in his bed, finding no peace in the night. Sitting up in bed, he concentrated on his breathing as he looked around his room.

He couldn't remember how he got sick or even why but now he could barely walk without getting tired quickly. He sighed, thinking about how much his mother worried about him, and he couldn't take it. 'She's suffocating me,' he thought as a knock came to the door.

"Goten, honey? I heard noise coming from your room. Are you up?"

He sighed once again. "Yes mom," he said as she opened the door.

"You should really be getting some sleep honey," she said as she came to his bed side. "Oh, you're still so warm," she said as she felt his head. "Maybe I should call the—

"Mom, you know they can't do anything. Besides they've done all they can."

"Oh no I refuse to give up. Maybe oh wait why didn't I think of this before?"

"What is it mom?"

"Your sickness could have something to do with being half-saiyan."

Goten's eyes lit up with hope for the first time in a while. "Yes, that has to be it!" exclaimed Goten excitedly as he got up from bed and hugged his mother. "You're a genius mom!"

"I'm going to call Bulma right away and—

"Wait mom it's late. Why not wait until the morning?" he said as he looked into the eyes of his worried mother. "Don't worry I'll be ok."

"Honey you're soaked in your own sweat and you're breathing heavily. I'm not sure it's wise to wait."

"It's all right. I'll just shower, change into dry pajamas, and get some sleep," he said as he headed towards his closet. He turned to face his mother. "Please don't worry mom. I'm sure everything will be ok in the morning."

Suddenly he felt dizzy and weak. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He could hear his mother scream his name, but there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. He could barely ease his own pain as he felt it all over his body. He dropped to the floor, and passed out.

Chichi knelt down on the ground beside her unconscious son and called Gohan to come over and help with Goten. She made her next call the moment she got off the phone with her eldest son. "Hello, hi Bulma. I know, and I'm sorry to wake you but it's an emergency. Well it's Goten. He's been sick for a while, and the doctors haven't been able to help him. I need your help Bulma."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The sun rose over the Son household, and it came through Goten's bedroom, causing him to open his eyes to see the tired but smiling blue haired woman at his bedside. "B—Bulma."

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling."

"Honestly, not so good but I'm hoping you can help me."

"As a scientist I can only tell you what I know but it's up to you to make the decision in the end."

"Ok, now you're scaring me Bulma," said Goten as he sat up in bed with some difficulty. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're dying," said a male voice.

"Vegeta," said Goten. "When did you get here?"

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. "I was going to ease him into it."

"You were taking too long woman. He needs to know the truth."

"Uh is someone going to tell me what's going on? Why am I dying?"

"Your body is telling you it's time to mate. You don't have much time left," said Bulma. "If you don't mate soon, you will die."

"You remember what I told you and Trunks about saiyan mating," said Vegeta.

"Yes, it's just—it's not like I've had enough time to find someone. I mean I broke up with Valese months ago, and I wouldn't even consider going through this process with her."

"What happened with her? If you don't mind me asking." said Bulma.

"I found her in bed with another guy."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," she said as she squeezed his hand.

Goten smiled sadly. "It was for the best. I couldn't trust her."

"You should get some rest Goten. We'll be here to monitor your condition. I've all ready explained to your family what's going on, and Trunks will be here as soon as he can. He's finished up some business and his flight should get in tonight."

"So, you've told him to?"

"Of course Goten he's your best friend. Why wouldn't I tell my son?"

"Trunks can become a little overprotective of me. It's embarrassing."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Vegeta kept a close eye on Goten while he slept. Bulma went to get some sleep of her own in one of Chichi's guest rooms. Looking out the window of the bedroom, he could see the storm raging outside. The rain was hard and the thunder didn't help. A sound brought his attention to the window to see his son taping on the glass. Vegeta walked across the room and let his son inside.

"How long do you think he's been like this?" asked Trunks as he sat by his best friend's bed side and felt his head.

"From his condition I would say about 6 months. He doesn't have much time left son."

"I'm not saying goodbye," said Trunks as he held Goten's hand in his. "There's got to be something we can do father," he said as he looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Tru—Trunks."

Trunks turned back to his friend and smiled. "Hey Goten, I'm here," he said as he squeezed his hand.

"You're soaked."

"Well there's a storm outside. It's really coming down out there, but there's nothing that can keep me from being here for you Goten."

Vegeta was thrown off by his son's bluntness to the younger Son boy. He had never seen Trunks so open and vulnerable, but he could see clearly his son's devotion to him. He didn't know how to feel about it.

"I—I don't want to die Trunks," he said as tears ran down his cheeks. He felt Trunks' warm hand brush them away.

"We—we're going to figure this out. There has to be something—

"A saiyan mates for life like your dad said, and I can't just chose any random person to become attached to forever. It's not who I am."

"So, you'd rather die then live? Is that what you're telling me?" yelled Trunks.

"N—no," breathed Goten, "I—I'm sorry," he cried, "but I refuse to bond to someone I don't love!"

"Love?" said Trunks.

"Yes, that's right," he said as he could tell the wheels were turning in Trunks' head. "What are you thinking Trunks?"

"There are different kinds of love Goten like the love you have for your family, romantic love, and the love you have for a friend. Do you understand what I'm suggesting?"

Goten's eyes widened in surprise. "Y—you want to sleep with me?" he blushed as he looked at his covers like they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"To save your life Goten."

"You understand that you would be bonded to Kakarott's youngest forever Trunks. There would be no room to date anyone else. Your soul concern would be each other's welfare," said Vegeta.

"I—I couldn't do that to you Trunks. I don't want to be the reason you can't explore what the world has to offer you."

"Believe me Goten I've been there and done that. There's no one out there."

"That's not the only problem. If my mom and grandpa found out, they would yell at me and kill you."

"That's the least of your problems," said Vegeta. "I've told you both all of the obstacles. There are consequences, and you must be ready to accept them before you make this decision."

"I've all ready made mine father. You deserve to live Goten but only you can decide what you value most."

Goten sat up in his bed, concentration on his breathing as he looked at his best friend. He could see Trunks' heart. It was in the right place, but he was scared what it would mean after the bond was complete. 'We're best friends,' he sighed. 'I don't want that to change. Things could get complicated between us, but we've been through tougher times, right?'

"Are you in pain?" asked Trunks.

"It comes and goes," said Goten as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He laughed. "I don't think I've ever sweated this much in my life."

"You don't have to make a decision tonight Goten," said Trunks. "I'm not going anywhere," he said as he looked at his father. "I'll look after him. You can go be with mom." Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement and closed the door behind him.

"I have pajamas you can borrow, and I'm sure you could use a shower being out in the storm and all."

"Thanks chibi," he smiled as he went into Goten's bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Goten felt tired again as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later he heard a noise and opened his eyes to see Trunks walking out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel around his waist. His bare chest was exposed, and Goten could see the water droplets running down his body. He closed his eyes and blushed as he turned over in bed. 'Wh—what is going on with me? I never use to react this way to him.' His thoughts were giving him a headache and in no time he slipped back into sleep.

Trunks had seen his reaction to his state of undress, but he didn't know what it meant for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Gohan had woken up Trunks the next morning, so he could take his turn to watch over his little brother. He could tell Trunks was hesitant at first, but he reassured him that he would let him know if his condition changes.

Trunks made his way into the living room to see the solemn faces of Videl and Pan on the couch. He smiled sadly at them as he sat down with them. "How are you both holding up?" he asked.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" asked Pan as her mother put her arm around her daughter.

"I'm trying to figure it out Pan. I'm not going to let your uncle die."

"So there is something you can do?" asked a hopeful Videl.

"It's complicated."

"I don't care!" yelled Pan. "He can't die. He just can't," she said as ran away, her mother going after her.

Trunks sighed as he ran his hand through his scalp and got off the couch, turning around to see his mother with a furious look on her face. "Have you lost your mind?"

"So, I'm guessing dad told you about our conversation?"

"You're damn right he did Trunks. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to save my best friend's life."

Bulma sighed. "Sweetie I know about your feelings or Goten."

"How long?"

"Since Goten was born. It's been very obvious to me Trunks but a lot of hurt could result in what you're thinking about doing."

"It's up to him mom. He could refuse me."

"And what would you do then Trunks? I know you. You're feelings for him run deep. You would never let him die."

"If I'm being honest, these feeling are frightening. I've never felt so intensely for another human being, but you're right. I'd do anything to make sure he lives, and it's not a good thing."

"Your father told me the same exact thing. He'll deny it if you ask him. It's sweet, but it's also dangerous. I just want you to know I'm here for you and Goten in whatever you both decide to do. I care about him to honey. I don't want to see him die when he's got his whole life ahead."

Gohan watched his brother sleep. Morning was coming soon, and he could feel his brother's ki weakening everyday. It pained him deeply to see his brother in this state. He knew very well about the saiyan bonding ritual, but he knew it was too late for his brother to find a mate. In a weird way it was admirable that his brother would only mate for love.

Thinking about his mother, Gohan felt sick. He had done his best to comfort his mother, but she couldn't be consoled. She'd cry until she ran out of tears and passed out. His daughter had been the same way, but Videl was there to console Pan. He thanked God for his wife because right now he was having a hard time reconciling that his brother was dying.

"Go—Gohan."

"Hey Goten," he said as he came over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you want the truth or—

"The truth."

"I—I'm in a lot of pain. I'm feeling very weak and if I sweat anymore, I'm going to make my very own pool,' he laughed.

Gohan couldn't help but smile. Even in this state, he was still himself. "Do you need anything? Maybe something to eat?"

"I—I don't know if I can keep anything down Gohan," he said as he managed to sit up in bed, catching his breath along the way. "How's everyone doing?"

"Grandpa's consoling mom, and Videl is consoling Pan. Bulma feels pretty useless that there's nothing she can do, and Trunks is well sometimes it's hard to tell. He's kind of like his dad in that way."

Goten smiled. "Yeah. Trunks think's he all tough but deep inside he's a big softie with feelings." Goten was surprised when Gohan hugged him. He felt his brother tremble in his arms, and he felt awful. "I'm sorry Gohan. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know, and—

"It's all right Goten. You have nothing to feel guilty about. We're all just going to miss you is all."

"I'll miss you all to."

Gohan had covered Goten back up as he lied down. He was feeling tired again, so Gohan let him sleep. He looked at his brother one last time before he closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he sighed as he heard footsteps coming his way. "Videl, is Pan all right?"

"Pan's getting some fresh air with the Ox King," she said as she looked to her devastated husband. "It pains me to see you and Pan this way. I wish there was something I could—she felt Gohan's strong arms wrap around her. holding her close. Her arms found there way around him as he cried. "I love you Gohan," she said as she wiped away his tears. She took him by the hand and led him outside the house for some air. She knew he needed it, and she knew that her daughter needed her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Goten couldn't stand the silence. Everyone had stopped visiting his room, but he could still feel the sadness of the ones he cared about all around him. Standing up carefully, he walked towards the door and turned the knob. He needed to stretch his legs as he walked down the hallway and downstairs. Before he got to the living room, he could hear Trunks' voice. "How's your class trip been going?" asked Trunks, who was on the phone. He sighed. "So mom told you about Goten?"

"She told me what you're thinking about doing big brother?"

"And you think I'm crazy."

"No, I think it's the admirable thing to do. Mom also mentioned your feelings toward him, so I understand. I mean I would do anything for Uub, and I know he'd do the same thing for me."

"Can't believe dad hasn't killed him yet?" laughed Trunks.

"Well he knows what happens if he does. Anyway I can't imagine what Goten's gong through, what you're going through. So has Goten given you an answer yet?"

"No, and its making me anxious. I'm not sure he has much time left, and I need to know so I can help him or start the grieving process."

"Well I hope everything works out. I have to go and get back on the bus. I'll see you this weekend."

"Stay safe all right Bulla."

"You know I well Trunks. I'm tough, besides I have Uub with me. I love you."

"I love you to, bye," he said as he hung up and turned around, surprised to see his best friend. "What do you think you're doing out of bed chibi?"

"I—I'm just stretching my legs, and it's too quiet in my room. Geez sorry mom," he laughed.

"Shut up Goten."

"See Trunks, why can't it be like this?"

"You mean normal. You're dying. It's difficult for everyone to act like everything's all right."

Goten sat down on the couch. He was tired again. "I don't want to die. I can feel everyone's hurt, and it's painful. I caused this, and I just want everyone to be happy again."

"So, what are you saying Goten?" he asked as he sat next to his friend on the couch.

"I—I want to do this Trunks. You're my best friend, and I trust you. I know this won't be easy for both of us afterwards, but we're friends. We can get through this."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Ever since Goten agreed to sleep with him, Trunks was nervous. He was using Gohan's study to get some work done when a knock came to the door. "Come in," he said as he looked up from his laptop. "Dad, what are you—

"I'm here to sweetie," said Bulma as she came in after Vegeta. "Are you all right? Your father could feel your nervous energy."

"Great. Well Goten has agreed to our arrangement."

"Now is not the time to be nervous Trunks," said Vegeta.

"I want him to feel comfortable with me, and I want to respect him, especially since he hasn't had sex before."

"I'm not surprised. That boy is so sweet and wanted to wait for the right person to come along."

"And how do you know this woman?" asked Vegeta,

"We've talked," she sighed. "It's just too bad he doesn't feel like he can talk to his mother as honestly as he talks to me."

"Well I guess I'm glad he has you to talk to mom. Is there anything you two have talked about that could help me?"

"You seem to have a good understanding of him Trunks. You'll know what to do when the time comes. I just know it."

"I sure hope so."

"Do you mean to tell me that all that experience with the women you've been with isn't enough of a confidence booster?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks blushed. "It's not like I brag about my sex life, but I haven't had any complaints."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Men," she said as she shook her head in disblief. "Anyway I wouldn't think about treating Goten like any of the women you've been with. This is different Trunks. You're in love with Goten. He's not just some person you can cast aside when things get too hard."

"I would never do that to Goten mother. I've never done that to any of the women I've been with. I treated them with nothing but dignity and respect like you taught me. I let them know upfront what I wanted from the relationship."

"Good boy," she smiled.

"The difficult part right now is figuring out how we're going to have sex. I don't see Goten's family leaving their home for a day, so we can have some privacy. I mean what am I going to say to them? Goten and I have decided to have sex, so I can save his life. Can you leave for a few hours?"

"You don't want to tell them about this plan, do you Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"No. I know his mother and the Ox King would try and stop me. I'm not sure about Gohan, Videl, and Pan."

"So, when did you want to put your plan into action?" asked Bulma.

"As soon as possible tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Just make it quick," said Vegeta as Trunks blushed.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.

"Even if we can get his family out of the house, they'll feel his ki is off and come back," said Trunks.

"Well I have the ki bracelets I made that mask ki. That could help with that part of the plan but getting them out of the house is another story."

"You could give them tasks to do, tasks that Goten has specifically requested of them, but I guess it all depends on how much time you need with Goten," said Vegeta.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this. Vegeta, you're a genius," said Bulma.

"Of course I am woman."

"You can't just take a complement."

"That's not a bad idea," Trunks smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Well," Bulma said as she headed towards the door. "I better go get the ki bracelet,' she said as she looked to Vegeta. "Do you think you can get me from here to Capsule before tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Vegeta.

"Mom, what about one of your capsule airplanes?"

"Your father is faster," smiled Bulma.

"You better believe it," Vegeta smirked as they left the room.

Trunks shook his head. He laughed and swore sometimes that his parents were like two hormonal teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. He knew beneath that level that his parents loved each other, respected each other, and would sacrifice for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Goten had awaken to Trunks' touch on his shoulder. Sitting up in his bed, he looked to his best friend who sat beside him on his bed. "Trunks?"

"It's time Goten. I sent your family away," he said as he placed a bracelet around Goten's wrist before he wrapped the other around his own. "These will suppress our ki, so they won't come hime early."

"Ok."

Trunks could feel his friend's nervous energy. "Goten, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I've just never done this before."

"I know chibi, and I want to make you feel as comfortable as possible," said Trunks as he stood up, removing his jacket.

Goten unbuttoned his pajama shirt, pants, and boxers, placing them on the side table folded. He was catching his breath just from that action alone. Feeling cold, he covered his body with the covers. He sighed. "I wonder if I'm even going to make it through the sex," he said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Don't worry," said Trunks as he slid into bed, covering his bare body with the blanket, "if something doesn't feel right, you need to let me know. I'll stop."

Goten smiled. "Are you always this reassuring to the people you sleep with?"

Trunks looked at his fragile best friend. "Only the ones that are important to me," he said with a seriousness in his eyes that made Goten blush. "Are you ready?"

"Ye—yes," he said as Trunks moved from his position beside him to above him.

Moving his hands under the blanket, Trunks found his friend's member and started to message the organ. Trunks heard his friend gasp in surprise before he moaned in pleasure, causing Trunks to blush. He shook his head, concentrating on the task at hand. When he felt Goten's orgasm, he used it as lubrication to coat his penis. Looking Goten's way, he frowned. "Chibi, I'm not going to lie to you. The next part is going to hurt."

"O—ok," he breathed.

Trunks positioned himself at Goten's entrance. "It's important to relax," he said as Goten nodded in understanding. When Trunks entered him, he felt a completeness he had never known before. Hearing Goten's breathing and a hiss escape his mouth, he stopped. "Chibi."

"Pl—please keep going."

Trunks moved in and out of his best friend like his life depended on it. He never wanted it to end but new it had to as he sunk his teeth into Goten's neck. When he felt Goten do the same, he increased his thrusts, hearing the wonderful sounds of his best friend pass his ears.

"Tr—Trunks! I—I'm going to come," Goten said as he felt his body orgasm.

Trunks pulled out of his friend and lied beside him, catching his breath. He felt so high, and it felt so good. Looking at Goten, he watched him catching his breath as well. "Goten?"

"D—do I need to?" Goten blushed.

"Yes, but I can feel you're still feeling weak. I have another solution that won't require you to exert too much."

"Ok, what is—Before he could question Trunks, he saw him straddling his body.

"I'm going to impale myself on your penis."

Suddenly Goten felt so hot all of a sudden. It could have been Trunks' words or his condition. He put that out of his mind right now. He could think about it later. "I—all right but isn't that going to hurt?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No pain no game chibi," he smirked as Goten rolled his eyes.

Goten watched as Trunks positioned himself with his penis. Trunks held onto Goten's hips as he lowered himself onto his member. He could see Trunks' determination not to show any pain, and he didn't know why he found that adorable.

Once Trunks was seated on Goten, he took a few breaths before he rode his friend into the mattress. All the while he heard some pretty interesting language coming out of his best friend's mouth that made him smile. Knowing he could drive Goten over the edge like this, it satisfied him. Feeling his own pleasure coming, he came inside Goten.

Trunks waisted no time as he pulled out of his best friend and rested beside him once again. He could sense Goten's ki becoming stronger and just by looking at his friend, he could tell his skin color was coming back to his body. "H—how do you feel chibi?" he smiled.

Goten smiled tiredly. "I feel better then I have in months. Thank you Trunks," he said as he hugged him.

"We can celebrate later Goten. We need to clean up and get rid of any evidence that this even happened," said Trunks as he got from the bed. "If you're up to it, you should probably shower, I'll clean the room."

"Ok," said Goten as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Trunks tried to concentrate on cleaning the room, but he couldn't stop thinking about the sex. In all his relationships he could never remember sex ever being as good as it was today. He knew he had let his feelings overwhelm him which he swore he wouldn't do. He was in trouble.

Goten could sense his family had come back from their errands as he looked excitedly at Trunks, and Trunks smiled back at him. "Go down stairs and surprise them, i know you want to chibi. You're so easy to read."

"Aren't you coming down with me Trunks?"

"I don't think so. I should probably get back to Capsule," said Trunks as he turned away from his friend and opened the window. Before he could jump out, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok Trunks?"

"Yeah. I just think you should be with your family right now, and I have to get back to work."

"You are my family Trunks, ever since we were babies. You belong here to."

"No, I don't belong here chibi. Your mom and grandpa hate me. They didn't even want me here, and I'm sure they'll be glad to know I'm leaving."

"Come on Trunks. Where did that even come from? Of course they—

Trunks turned around to face his best friend. "Do you remember all those times your mom had Gohan look after us?"

"Yeah, I always thought that was kind of weird."

"It's because your mom didn't want you spending alone time with me. She thought and still thinks I'm a bad influence on you."

"There's something else, and I can tell just by looking at you Trunks. So, what is it?"

"I have to go," said Trunks as he shot out the window.

"Wait! Trunks," he said as he was about to follow him out the window when a knock came to the door. He decided to let Trunks have some space as he turned to open the door.

"Uncle Goten, you look healthy again!"

Goten smiled. "That's because I am. I'm not dying," he said as Pan jumped into his arms and hugged him tight, tears running down her face.

"Pan, what's all the commotion?" asked Gohan as he was shocked to see his little brother up and about.

"Daddy, he's not dying!" exclaimed Pan.

"Well your ki is at a healthy level. What happened between this morning and when we left?"

"It was Bulma. She was trying to make some kind of antidote, but she hadn't tested it. She knew it would be risky, and that's why we had you leave. It worked and now I'm all better."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Training in the gravity chamber. the lavender-haired saiyan let out all his thoughts and frustrations. He knew the risks involved with the bond and went through with it anyway. Now he had to live with the consequences and it was all ready killing him.

"I told you so son."

Trunks turned off the gravity in the chamber and looked into the eyes of his father. "I don't need a lecture. What was I suppose to do, let him die?"

"You should have told him your feelings before this ever happened."

"I couldn't risk him refusing me."

"How do you know he doesn't reciprocate your feelings?"

"Why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden? Don't you have some training to do?"

"Just answer the question."

Trunks sighed. "Fine. I would be able to sense he felt the same way about me. Plus I think he would have told me if had feelings for me."

"Tell me Trunks do you think Kakarott taught his sons how to block others from being able to sense their thoughts and feelings?"

"I guess it's possible since you taught me, but I'm not sure Goku has that kind of ability like we do."

"So you're sure Kakarott's youngest doesn't know about your feelings?"

"Yes, you've taught me well."

"Well don't sound too disappointed. "

"The worst part is that sometimes I can feel him in my mind when I'm curious about what he's doing. It's mostly good thoughts, and I guess it influences me in a positive way. When I block him out, I'm thinking about him anyway. It's driving me crazy."

"Your mother drives me crazy."

"So, its the same way with you and mom then?"

"Once you both come to terms with your feelings, the obsessive thinking should go away."

"Great," he said as he passed his father and walked out of the gravity chamber still as stressed as when he had walked in. He was also tempted to reach out to Goten in his mind to feel his positive energy, but he realized it would hurt him too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Pt 1

Bulma was sitting around with some girlfriends at a nice bakery. Listening to their stories were always entertaining to her but today she wasn't listening. She was too concerned with her son and Goten.

"Bulma, Bulma!"

"Huh, oh sorry Vicky I have a lot on my mind today."

"It's all right. So, how's your daughter doing?"

"Well she just came back from her school trip to the Great Wall of China. She took a lot of pictures and had a blast with her boyfriend."

"That's great and what about that husband of yours?" asked her other friend Diana.

"He's training hard as usual," Bulma smiled. "We've been spending more time together."

"Oh and what about that handsome son of yours?" asked her other friend Betty. "Is he still single?"

"Betty!" exclaimed Bulma.

"What? He's very attractive," said Betty.

"Don't listen to her Bulma. Ever since she became single again, she's become desperate," said Diana.

"Shut up Diana! So, how is Trunks?" asked Betty.

"Well Capsule Corporation has been more successful then ever before because of my son. I'm really proud of him. He is single, but it's complicated. His best friend was sick recently, and he took care of him. They're really close, and he almost died."

"Is he all right?" asked Vicky.

Their desserts were delivered to their table by a raven-haired young man. "Here you are ladies. I hope you enjoy. Is their anything else I can get you all?"

"Vicky, this is Goten. He's Trunks' best friend, the one I was telling you about."

"Well he certainly looks better to me," said Betty as she smirked at Goten.

"Betty!" said Bulma as she looked at Goten. "Sweetie you better go."

"Thanks Bulma," he smiled as he bowed and went back to the kitchen.

Bulma can see he was doing better and only hoped her son could endure.

"So Bulma, about Trunks"—said Betty.

"You can't go out with my son Betty."

"What I don't understand is why he's still single. I mean he's the President of a success company, and he is attractive," said Diana. "Bulma, you know my daughter is single and is the same age. Why don't we—

"No Diana I'm sorry but I let Trunks choose his own path. He'll find someone when he's ready."

"Bulma you know its not natural for a man his age to still be single and unmarried."

"Oh yeah," Bulma said as she rose from her chair, "says who? This is a different time Diana."

"Bulma?"

Bulma turned and smiled. "Oh hi Goten."

"I—I was wondering if we could talk. I'm on my break and—

"Sure sweetie," she said as she joined Goten in a separate booth from her friends. "What's going on?"

"Well I haven't heard from Trunks ever since we—" he blushed. "You know, and I think he's avoiding me."

"Goten, I don't think it has to do anything with you. Bonding can be complicated. Your minds became one, and he's having trouble getting use to feeling your emotions."

"Why am I not having some of the same challenges?"

"You're two different people, and Trunks has always tried to hide his feelings like his father. They always try to avoid us when they're feeling too much."

"I just want to be there for him. We're best friends, and we've been together for so long. I don't like it when he avoids me, but I don't know what to do. He won't see me."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Bulma and Goten rushed outside the cafe to see what was wrong. Their eyes widened to see a group of miscreants doing some serious damage to the city. Bulma couldn't help but notice their armor looked very familiar.

"Goten," said Bulma.

"Bulma you need to get inside. I have to—

"I—I think their saiyans," she said as a figure flew past them and crashed into the abandoned building behind them. Looking back to the building, she saw the figure walk out of the building.

"Trunks," said Goten.

A cocky laugh seemed to echo around them as Trunks and Goten prepared for battle. The group of saiyans had showed their menacing faces to the demi-saiyans and Bulma. "It's amusing that they think they can't beat us."

"Well that purpled haired guy seems to be holding his own."

"Yes, why do you think that is? It's because there's something familiar about him."

"What do you think it is Nappa?" asked one of his soldiers.

"We're about to find out," said Nappa as he turned towards the demi-saiyans. "Who are you?" he asked as he looked at Trunks.

"I don't think that matters since you've destroyed most of the city. What do you want anyway?"

"To take over this planet and kill anyone in my way."

"Yeah that sounds like the saiyan way," Goten snorted.

"How would you know?" asked one of Nappa's soldiers.

"We're half-saiyans," said Trunks.

"Well I wondered why you were wearing similar armor to ours," said Nappa. "Who is your father?"

"What does it matter?" asked Trunks, "since you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Oh you're cocky guy. Well I'll be more than happy to wipe that arrogant smirk off your—his eyes widened. "Wait I see it but it can't be," said Nappa. "Yo—you're Vegeta's son," he said as his soldiers gasped in surprise. He smirked. "Even better. Nothing will give me more pleasure then to kill you."

"Try it!" Trunks yelled.

"Well and who is this woman?" asked one of the soldiers as Goten stood in front of her.

"She's none of your concern. Your fight is with me," said Trunks.

"She's your mother. I can see the resemblance," Nappa smirked. "I think this just got fun.

"You won't lay a hand on her," Trunks said as he powered up.

"I might not, but I can't say the same for my friends," he said as his friends chuckled.

"You're all disgusting!" said Bulma.

Goten shook his head at her. "Bulma you're not helping. It's not a good idea to provoke them," he said. He smiled. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Bulma couldn't help but be nervous about the fight, but she could see her son was holding his own very well. She was proud of him. As she looked over at Nappa's men, she could see their eyes on her and she looked away in disgust.

Trunks had knocked Nappa to the ground and watched as the bald headed saiyan stood up. He laughed. He laughed loudly. "What's so funny?" Trunks asked.

"I've been playing with you all along."

Trunks smirked as he crossed his arms. "I know so have I."

"Enough of this!" yelled Nappa. "You will fight me at full power boy!"

"Then you will do the same," challenged Trunks.

"So be it," said Nappa as they both saiyans powered up.

Bulma took her eyes off the scene and looked to Goten, who looked amazed but the power. "I can't tell Goten. Who's stronger?"

"Trunks," he said as he smiled admiration.

She smiled at Goten. There was something in the way he said her son's name that made her think that he felt something for her son, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She only knew that Goten was the best thing that ever happened to Trunks' life, and she would be eternally grateful for all the times he stood by Trunks, especially in the dark times of his life.

Trunks could tell Nappa was worried, just by the look on his face. He laughed. "What's a matter, are you scared?" asked Trunks.

"I'm not scared of anyone. You will die by my hands. I promise you that."

"After you," Trunks smirked.

Kicks, punches, and energy was thrown, and Trunks could tell Nappa was getting angry. It didn't worry him. When Nappa looked back to his soldiers, he grinned as they all came rushing at Trunks at once.

"Oh no!" said Goten.

"Go help Trunks I'll be all right," said Bulma.

Goten looked up to see Trunks fighting the soldiers, and it wasn't looking good for his friend. "I don't trust one of the those guys to not attack you. Trunks would kill me if I let that happen."

"I'll kill you right now Goten if you—

"Wait!" he said as he saw two familiar figures flying their way. "Yes! It's my brother and Vegeta," he said in relief.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9 Pt 2

Trunks fell hard to the ground. Looking up, he saw the five saiyans surrounding him. He willed his body to get up and defeat these saiyans no matter the cost, but his body was betraying him as fell to back to the ground.

"Say goodbye—

"I don't think so," said Vegeta as he blasted Nappa into a building.

"Trunks, are you all right?" asked Gohan as he helped him up.

"Yeah sure you both came just in time."

Nappa came out of the building more mad then ever. "Vegeta."

"You're embarrassing yourself Nappa. You know you can't win and whoever brought you back has clearly lost their mind."

"I will kill you no matter the cost. Do you hear me?" Nappa yelled.

"There's no need to shout. Lets get this over with," said Vegeta as Gohan and Trunks stood beside him.

"Trunks, are you sure you're up for this?" asked Gohan.

"Would you stop babying my son. You sound like his mother. My son will fight."

"Well," Trunks smiled, "you heard the man."

The battle raged on as Vegeta took on Nappa while Gohan and Trunks took on the four soldiers. Goten was keeping a close on the battle to make sure if he was needed, that he could intervene but that would mean leaving Bulma vulnerable. He couldn't do that but suddenly he sensed a dark energy nearby. When he looked behind him, he could see in the distance a hooded figure.

"Goten, do you see that?"

"Yes, and it's nothing good," he said as they watched the figure coming closer. "Whatever it is, it feels like darkness, violence, coldness, and pure evil."

"You speak out of line boy."

Goten was surprised to see the hooded figure before them. "Who are you?"

"How dare you speak to me third class saiyan? You will bow before your King."

"King?"

Before Goten could do anything, he felt a strong arm on his shoulder, crushing the bones beneath the skin. All he could do was scream out in pure agony as he felt the King forcibly kneel him to the ground.

"Goten!" said Bulma.

Goten tried to get free from the King but was having a hard time as pain spread throughout his body. He took a deep breath in and then out before he forced his body against the King's hand. Gathering his energy, he transformed and knocked the King away from him.

"So there is fight in you third class? It's no matter. You will die."

"I don't think so."

"Grandson we meet at last."

"You won't kill him. You'll have to go through me first," said Trunks.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I killed a family member."

Bulma's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"It's none of their concern father," said Vegeta. "You and me are going to end this now."

King Vegeta laughed. "You—you're going to kill me."

"We just killed Nappa and your pathetic saiyans you call warriors, and I'm powerful than you can ever imagine. You will die for your betrayal. You gave our planet and our warriors to Frieza to do with what he wished. You are no King in my eyes!"

"We all do what we must son."

"Not good enough."

The battle between father and son raged on as Bulma, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten watched. Trunks looked away for a moment to see Goten trying to ease his injury. He walked over to his friend and smiled at him. "Need help with your arm?"

"Ye—yeah I think it's out of the its socket."

"Ready?"

"Yeah. OW!" Goten screamed. "Trunks!"

"What? You said you were ready," he smirked. He sighed. "Hey Goten."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately. I—

"Apology accepted Trunks," he said as Trunks' hand rested on his back. He felt happy and hopeful that their friendship could get back on track.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 9 Pt 3

Bulma watched the battle with intense concentration. She couldn't see much when they moved so fast but every now and then she swore her husband let himself be known to her, and she smiled.

"Gohan, can you see them up there?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, it looks like Vegeta's going to take this fight but I'm not sure about his father. It looks like he's getting agitated by this. He could be unpredictable. I'm sure Vegeta can handle himself."

"I can't believe he killed a member of his own family," said Bulma.

"It was my son's mother that I killed," said King Vegeta.

"What!" yelled Vegeta as he rose from the rubble.

"Her attachment to you was going to be her downfall, so I killed her after she gave birth to you."

"You monster!" yelled Bulma.

"She was merely a vessel for the saiyan race to continue, nothing more."

Bulma felt sick to her stomach until she felt her son's hand on her shoulder. "Mom?"

"I'm ok Trunks. I just can't stomach that guy. He makes me so angry."

The ground began to shake and huge cracks began to appear as Goten and Gohan flew above the ground, and Trunks held onto his mother as they flew above the ground. They watched the destruction around them.

The King fell from the sky and onto the concrete street. Looking up, he could see a proud smirk on his son's face as he flew down to meet him. "It's over father. You're end is now," he said as he aimed a powerful ball of energy in his direction. "Any last words?"

"Say goodbye to your son," said the King as he shot an energy beam towards Trunks, who was holding his mother.

Goten took flight and blocked the attack with his hands. He breathed as he felt the beam threatening to take over until he felt some help from his brother as they redirected the attack back at the King.

"What!" exclaimed the King as he couldn't believe what was happening until his own attack that went through his chest. Vegeta's attack reduced the once King of all the Saiyans to dust.

Vegeta looked around at his wife, son, Goten, and Gohan. "Everyone all right?" he asked as Bulma let go of her son and hugged her husband. The look on his face was amusing to the demi-saiyans, but they didn't say a word.

"Well I should get home and tell mom, grandpa, Videl, and Pan what happened," said Gohan. "I'll see you later Goten," he said as Goten nodded and smiled as his brother took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 10

Being back at the Briefs home, Goten didn't know how to feel. Looking around, he could see some things had changed while some things stayed the same. It's something he always counted on as he visited his second home.

Goten watched as an excited Bulla came down the hall and hugged her mom, dad, and then Trunks, who hissed from his injuries.

"Oh sorry Trunks," Bulla said as she let go and saw Goten. "Hey stranger," she smiled, "good to see you," she said as she hugged him.

"You too Bulla. I heard from your mom about your trip to China."

"It was so much fun, and I have so many photos to share," said Bulla as she raced out of the room.

"Where is she go—?" asked Goten.

Trunks smirked. "Bulla collects photo albums and puts her memories with Uub in them," said Trunks as Uub blushed.

"Yes, it's very sickening," said Vegeta.

"Oh shut up Vegeta," said Bulma as she smiled. "Lets get you cleaned and taken care of."

Trunks groaned. "Do you really have to say that in front of us mom?"

"Goodnight," said Bulma as Vegeta dragged her down the hall and out of site.

"Well I think it's sweet that she cares that much about your relationship Uub," said Goten.

"Really?" said Uub and Trunks.

"Yes," Goten smiled. "Besides Trunks' mom has many photo albums of Trunks and I."

"Really?" smirked Uub.

"True but Goten and I are not a couple. We're best friends. There's a difference so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get cleaned up," said Trunks as he disappeared upstairs.

Uub looked at Goten and could tell he was hurt by what Trunks said and didn't know why. "Hey Got—

"I've got them!" exclaimed Bulla excitedly as she looked from her boyfriend to Ubb. "Ok, what did my idiot brother say this time?" she asked as Goten smiled.

"I would love to see the pictures from your trip," Goten said as she placed the album in his lap, opened it up, and started to explain each picture as she held Uub's hand.

Bulla and Uub went to bed in their separate rooms while Goten decided he needed some time to himself. He thought about leaving the house and going home, but it was late and he didn't feel like it. Eventually feeling tired, he went up the stairs and found an empty room to sleep in. Before he could open the door, he spotted Bulma in the hallway.

"Goten."

"Hey Bulma."

"Are you all right sweetie?" she asked as she looked closer at Goten. "It's Trunks, isn't it?"

"I thought we could patch things up but then he turns around and walks away."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Trunks was teasing Uub about the photo albums that Bulla has, and I mentioned the photo albums you have of Trunks and I throughout the years. He said there was a big difference, that we were just best friends. He said in a way like it's not good enough anymore."

"I'm sorry Goten. I can see how much what my son said hurt you," she sighed. "I really wish he would think before he says something hurtful. Sometimes he reminds me so much of Vegeta."

"Is that really a bad thing?" asked Goten.

Bulma smiled sadly. "Not all the time. There's so many things I love about Vegeta but everyone has flaws. I think you need to confront Trunks and demand answers for his idiotic behavior."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Bulma."

"Anytime Goten. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bulma," he said as he disappeared into the guest room.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief as she made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. Making sure not to wake her sleeping husband, she tiptoed carefully towards the bed. Lying down on her side, she pulled the blanket over her body and closed her eyes.

"It's amusing you think you can sneak back into bed," Vegeta said as he snaked his arm around her waist, drawing her body to his.

"Nothing gets passed you Vegeta," she said as she smiled in the darkness of their room. She could his warm breath on the back of her neck as she turned around to face her saiyan Prince. Her hand rested on his face as she drew him into a passionate kiss. She could feel him kissing her back.

Vegeta smirked. "You just can't enough woman."

"You're right," she said with such absolution that Vegeta was shocked for a moment before showing her how much he felt the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 11

Goten got up early, deciding to leave. He needed some space from Trunks, so he could figure out what to say to him. He didn't want to let his hurt do the talking or else he knew he might break down. The uncertainty is what was killing him. Where was there friendship going? 'Ever since we had sex—he shook his head. 'It should have never happened,' he sighed, 'Although I would have been dead of it wasn't for him, I'm starting to wonder if death—

"No."

Goten knew it was him. He didn't even have to turn to know. "I have to go Trunks. Maybe we can talk later."

"I'm sorry chibi. I—

"You're SORRY!" he yelled. 'So much for keeping my cool. Might as well see where this goes,' he thought. "Do you just get a kick out of making me feel bad Trunks? That's not what friends do and what's so wrong with being best friends? You act like it wasn't good enough last night?"

"You wouldn't understand. That's not what I meant."

"It was the sex, wasn't it? You've been weird ever since. Why is that?"

"It is, but I can't explain to you."

"I know it was my first time and I was sick but was I really that bad?"

"We're not talking about this Goten?"

"When did you become such a coward?" he yelled as he realized it was dangerous to provoke his friend.

"I am NOT a coward Goten and if you're smart, you'll walkaway."

"From what? I don't even understand what's going on with you Trunks. What did I do for you to think we're not even with being best friends anymore? All I want to do go back to the way things were before sex made it complicated."

"Well I can't go back," he sighed. "I don't regret saving your life, and you weren't bad. That was the problem Goten. You were the best I ever had, and I can't stop thinking about it. I'm sure now I've made things more complicated then they've ever been between us. I'll see you around Goten," said Trunks as he disappeared into the gravity room.

Goten blushed. He was expecting Trunks to say what he said and now he knew he definitely needed to go home. He had a lot to think about. All the way back home he wondered what this meant for their friendship. Would things always be awkward from now on or could they make their way past this. 'We're mates,' thought Goten. 'I'm not sure this is something we can get past.' He didn't want to think about it anymore but the way Trunks had looked at him during his confession burned into his soul.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 12

Landing by the back of the house, Goten snuck into his bedroom, closing the window behind him. He sighed as he looked to his bed and blushed. He wasn't sure he could sleep in his bed anymore without being reminded of that day.

When he dropped his backpack on the floor, he noticed something fall out of it. As he picked it up, he noticed it was a DVD and on the case it said 'To Goten.' Curious about its contents, he turned on his computer. Before he could do anything else, a knock came to the door.

"Hey mom."

"You just got back from Bulma's."

"Yeah, and it's safe to say I probably won't be going over there anytime soon," he said as he sat on his bed.

"Why honey, what happened?"

"Trunks is being difficult."

"Just like his father."

Goten smiled. "Yeah but Vegeta's good despite all that. I just think until Trunks can be open with me, I need some space from. I need to figure things out on my own."

"I support you honey," she smiled. "Now, who wants breakfast?"

"Sure that sounds good. Do you need any help with the cooking? I'm—

"No. Just shower and change into fresh clothes before you come down. Your grandpa will be joining us."

"All right mom," he said as she watched her leave the room. He sighed. 'I wish she would let me cook for change. She knows I can,' he grumbled.

Looking at the DVD one more time, he took it and hid it in his closet to look at later. Fresh and clean from the shower Goten's bed came to his site. He couldn't stop blushing as he thought about what Trunks did to his body on the bed. He remembered Trunks didn't look at him in the eyes or kiss him, but his feelings were clearly expressed through his touch. Goten was feeling hot just thinking about it. 'Whoever said sex makes things complicated wasn't kidding,' thought Goten.

Goten joined his mom and grandpa for breakfast. He always enjoyed his mother's meals and expressed interest in cooking. He remembered his mother's immediate disapproval and assured him that men don't belong in the kitchen. Of course this didn't stop him from pursuing a culinary career when he went to college and graduating with a masters in culinary arts. It was then that he realized it wouldn't have been possible without the unwavering support of his best friend Trunks.

"Goten, honey are you all right?" asked Chichi.

"Um, can I be excused?"

"Well you did finish breakfast so of course but I want to know what's bothering you?"

He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. He knew she would flip out if he told her he had sex with Trunks, even it was to save his own life. "I just need time to think. I'm going to go for a fly. See you later."

Before he could take off, his hand brushed against his pants, realizing the DVD was in his pocket. He couldn't go back to the house and looked over to his brother's house. Walking over, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Goten," smiled Videl, "come in," she said as she stood aside to let him in. "So, what brings you by?"

"Well I was wondering if I could use your computer. I found this DVD in my bag, and it's addressed to me. I just want to see what's on it."

"Sure," said Videl as she led him to Gohan's study where the computer lied. "I'll give you some privacy," she said as she closed the door.

"Thanks Videl," he smiled.

Sitting down, he turned on the computer and put in the disc. Immediately what came to the screen was Bulma's face. "Hi Goten you're probably wondering what's on this disc. Well it may help you to better understand Trunks. The last thing I want is for your friendship to be torn apart, so I hope this makes things clear to you," she said as the screen faded to black.

The first thing he saw was himself as a baby in an incubator with his brother watching over him. The picture then went to a worried Bulma and an inconsolable baby Trunks in her arms looking from outside the room.

"It will be ok," said Bulma as she tried to reassure baby Trunks that Goten would be all right.

"The brat is dying," said Vegeta. "Trunks somehow knows that. It's why our son is in distress."

"There has to be something the doctors can do," said Bulma as she held her baby close, trying to soothe him."

The couple looked into the room, and their eyes met Gohan, and he invited them into see his little brother.

"Oh my God he's so small," cried Bulma.

"Yeah," said Gohan with sadness. "The doctors say he's not going to make it and that we should say our goodbyes, but I haven't been able to and mom is beside herself with grief," he said as his hand went to the glass.

It was then that Vegeta had realized his son was no longer crying but reaching his hands out to the incubator, and it gave him an idea. "Woman, hand me Trunks at once."

"Why Vegeta?" she asked.

"Do you trust me wom—Bulma?"

"Yes," she said as she handed Trunks over to his father.

Vegeta looked to Gohan. "Gohan, your brother might survive."

"Wh—what? How?"

"By putting Trunks in there with—what's his name?"

"Goten. Ok Vegeta I mean what have we got to lose?" said Gohan as he lifted the case, put Trunks in the incubator, and closed it.

Baby Trunks lied beside the small, fragile baby Goten, who was clinging to life. He carefully brought baby Goten into his embrace. When Trunks did this, Goten's little hand gripped him and Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan were amazed.

"Goten is all ready improving," said Vegeta as Bulma and Gohan smiled.

"Thank you Vegeta!" said Gohan. "Oh I've got to tell mom about this. She's going to be so happy."

"We'll watch him Gohan, go ahead," smiled Bulma as Gohan rushed out of the room. She wiped the happy tears away from her eyes and turned to Vegeta. "You did a wonderful thing Vegeta."

"Maybe you should give the credit to our son."

"Sure, but it was your idea," she smiled as she reached her hand into the whole of the incubator to see Trunks' eyes move to hers. "Mommy's very proud of you. You take care of him all right," she said as she held her son's shoulder.

The video went black again and then showed a picture of Bulma and baby Trunks coming to visit the Son home. The camera went to the crib as he saw himself playing with some toys. Trunks' eyes lit up at the child as Bulma let him go play with him.

"You know I'm not so sure why Chichi wouldn't let us come visit for the first year of Goten's life," said Bulma.

"I don't know Bulma," said Gohan as he smiled at the two babies, "but they're here together now."

"That's all that matters," smiled Bulma as Trunks held onto Goten before they fell asleep together on the floor,

Goten paused the video as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Sitting back in the chair, he sighed and then leaned forward to continue the video.

The picture showed both baby Trunks and Goten sucking their thumbs while sleeping in the same crib at Bulma's house. She covered both of them and smiled as Trunks opened his eyes to see Goten was doing the same. They both smiled at each other and then noticed Bulma. Trunks looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Mine," said baby Trunks as he held onto baby Goten.

"All right Trunks he's yours until Chichi comes and picks him up but take care of him for now." Baby Trunks nodded as he continued to hold baby Goten who didn't seem to mind.

'We bonded even before we know what life was about,' he thought as the video ended and he took out the disc. Stiffing into his jacket pocket, he turned off the computer and left the room to see his brother just came in the door from work.

"Hey Goten, what brings you over here?"

"I just needed to use your computer."

"Ok, so are you staying for dinner?"

"Do I get to cook?" asked an excited Goten.

"Of course," said Videl. "I have to pick up Pan anyway. It would be nice not to cook for a change," she said as she kissed her husband before she went out the door.

Gohan sat down at the table as Goten went right to the kitchen to tip something up for dinner. "So, should I assume mom has other plans tonight?"

"She's having some of her friends over for dinner, so she told me to tell you. I'm just surprised you want to hang out here when you could be hanging out with Trunks."

"Were not talking to each other right now."

"Why not?"

"We did something and because of it, our friendship has become complicated. We don't know where we stand with each other right now, but I think we need space to figure things out."

"That's a shame," said Gohan, "but how will you figure things out if you don't talk to each other?"

"I did start to talk about it with him but then he told me something I wasn't prepared to hear and now I need to understand what there is between us and how I feel."

"Well I hope things work out for you and Trunks. You've been friends for years, and I would hate to see it torn apart because you couldn't fix things," said Gohan as he could see how hurt is brother was by all this. He hoped whatever happened could be resolved soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 13

After a stressful day at work Trunks came home and went straight to the lab to let off some steam. Other then fighting working on his projects released his stress. It made him feel more accomplished and calm. His recent project was a plane that he was thinking about becoming an airline at airports all around the world. Hard at work he didn't notice when someone entered the room until they cleared their throat.

"Oh," said Trunks as he came out from under the plane, "hey mom."

"Hey mom!" yelled Bulma. "Trunks you have some nerve treating your best friend like trash. I know you're trying to distance yourself from him in order to prevent yourself from getting hurt, but it's a little too late for that sweetie. You're bonded to him for life."

"Why can't I have some peace? I just want to—

"Oh no you're not young man. You get down stairs right now because dinner's ready. I can't promise your father won't eat your portion if you don't come down with me right now."

Trunks sighed. "Fine," he said as he followed his mother out of the lab and into the kitchen.

Sitting down next to his sister, he began to eat. When he looked up from his plates, he saw his mom staring at him.

"Trunks, we need to talk about this," said Bulma. "I'm concerned that—

"It's not your concern mom so please just drop it."

"Sure because that will solve everything," said Bulla sarcastically.

"Don't even start with me Bulla," said Trunks. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"It's not just about you, you know. You selfish prick!" said Bulla.

"Bulla!" exclaimed Bulma. "Language."

"I'm sorry mom, but it's like he doesn't even care about Goten anymore. We all know it's not true. He's a good guy, and he's been there for Trunks. Why are you treating him like trash?"

"You don't want to be rejected because you know what that would mean," said Vegeta as he looked to his son.

"There, are you happy Bulla?" said Trunks yelled as he got up from the table.

"Trunks, now is not the time to walkaway," said Vegeta. "You need to resolve things before they get worse.

"Easier said then done father. I'd rather be in the dark then now anything. If that makes me a cowards, then so be it," he said before he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 14

It was a busy day at the bakery as the crowd of people starting from inside the bakery and out the door seemed endless. Goten was focused on serving every person that came in with great customer service. Even though he had a lot on his mind, he was able to put his all into making people happy with baked goods and pastries.

His break came and went and now he was going to lunch at the cafe next door to the bakery. After he ordered his meal, he sat down and sighed as he stretched his limbs out under the table. He could feel the pain in his feet, but it was well worth it to him as working these longs hours reminded him that he was saving up for his own place. The only thing that worried him was his mother's reaction. Before he could think further on the matter, he sensed a familiar energy nearby. 'Trunks,' he thought as he looked out the clear glass to see Trunks across the street looking like he was waiting for something.

He was called to pick up his meal and as he sat it down at the table, Goten noticed Trunks was gone. He couldn't help but feel disappointed because he missed him. He told himself he wanted time apart from him, but he was starting to think it wasn't what he really wanted despite where their friendship was at this point.

Getting back to work, he noticed the line had gotten shorter and he was relieved. A pleasant familiar face made him smile. "Hey Pan."

"Uncle Goten you look tired," worried Pan.

"And you came down here to check on me?"

"No," Pan smiled as she held a box of sweets in her hands. "I just love sweets, but grandma does seem worried about you. I mean Bulma cured you of your sickness, but—

"I'm feeling fine Pan."

"What's wrong with you and Trunks?" asked Pan.

"Uh now is not the time Pan. I'm working and—

"I'll wait," said Pan as she sat down and dug into her pastries.

Goten smiled at his niece, but he wondered if he could tell her the truth. 'Would she understand?' he wondered.

It was dinner time by the time Goten's shift ended as he got cleaned up in the back and joined Pan in the front and walked out of the bakery with her. Their walk in the city was quiet until Goten's stomach rumbled. "I'm starving."

"Me to but let me just call mom and let her know."

"Sure," he said as they found a restaurant the peaked their interest and went in. He was surprised he could still feel Trunks' energy nearby. 'I wonder what he's doing?'

"You sense Trunks to, huh?" said Pan after they both ordered some food. "What do you think he's doing around this part of the city?"

"I don't know."

"So you and Trunks had a falling out, why?"

"It's complicated Pan."

"So what are you two not friends anymore?"

"I don't know what we are at this point, but I guess I'm going to have to talk to him eventually."

"You think that's why he's following you?"

"You think he's following me."

"Yep."

"Then why doesn't he just come here?"

"You know Trunks. He likes to think things through before he talks to people. It's kind of annoying actually," she smiled.

After dinner Goten walked Pan out of the restaurant. Looking around him, he realized Trunks was gone and now he was more confused then ever.

"I'm going to grandpa Hercule's place. Mom said it was ok. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"No, I think I need some time by myself but it was fun spending time with you Pan."

"Lets do it another time."

"I promise," he said before she took off.

Tracking down Trunks' energy, he followed it to an expensive looking hotel. 'Why would he be here? Maybe he has some business in the city after all,' he thought but then a light bulb went off in his head. 'His house isn't that far away from him here. Plus I've never heard of a business meeting at night and at a hotel.'

Walking into the hotel lobby, he couldn't help but feel insignificant. Everything inside looked like royalty stayed here. 'Well Trunks is a prince,' he thought as he headed towards the elevator. Pressing the top floor button, he waited as he felt his nerves come over him. Once the door opened, he stepped out into the long hallway but now he was starting to have doubts about coming. 'Wait a minute, he can sense my energy. Why wouldn't he avoid me like he's been doing? Unless,' his eyes widened, 'he's been expecting me.'

"Goten."

He was staring into the eyes of his best friend, wondering how he had gotten to his door when he swore he was still at the end of the hallway at the elevator. "You wanted to talk to me."

"It wasn't a conversation for other people to hear. I had to wait."

"You know you could have texted me like a normal person and told me where to meet you."

"Honestly I didn't think you would. I know how curious you are when you're left in the dark about something, and I was counting on that."

"Ok."

"Would you like to come in?" Trunks as he held the door open for him.

"Uh sure ok," he blushed as he walked inside, hearing the door close behind him made him nervous.

"So, what do you want to talk about Trunks?"

"What I told you last time we spoke was true. This bond has been killing me ever since Goten. There's something I want, and I'm sure I'll need it as long as I'm alive."

"What is it Trunks?"

"You."

Goten sat down. "It's not just the sex, is it Trunks? You want the intimacy that I offer. You've felt bonded to me since you were born, and you want that closeness again. You crave it, like a drug."

"That's just ridiculous Goten," he said, unimpressed. "Where did you get that crazy idea anyway?"

"Well your mom sent me a DVD of some of the memories she taped. It started off with me in the ICU after I was born."

"Why would she do that?"

"I guess so I can better understand your feelings and well I can't believe you saved me life again. You were just a baby, and you knew I was dying."

"Well more like my dad put two and two together and figured out why I was crying."

"It was still you in the end Trunks."

"Goten, I need to know if we can do this together. Our bond won't allow us to be with anyone else," Trunks said as he sat next to Goten. He could feel Goten's nerves without looking at him. "We don't have to do anything now, but I want you to think about it. I know the first time wasn't what you hoped for because I couldn't look at you, but I want to give you what you deserve."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 15

After a long day of work and some time in the GR Trunks came inside to get something to eat as he saw his mother's bots preparing dinner. Trunks went to get a water from the fridge, and he sat down and waited for the bots to be done. When the meal was done being prepared, Trunks dug into his portion as Bulla and Uub came down from studying and joined him.

Trunks noticed a bot taking a smaller portion on a tray down the hall. 'It must be mom's,' he thought as he knew it was heading towards her lab. Trunks was brought of his thoughts by his father who sat down next to him and begin to eat.

"So, how are things with you and Goten?" asked Bulla.

Trunks sighed. "Can't we have a meal for once in silence?"

"No. So answer my question," demanded Bulla.

"Well I know you won't leave me alone if I don't so we're working things out."

Bulla smiled. "Good I'm glad to hear it," smiled Bulla.

"Do you happen to know what mom's working on in her lab?" asked Trunks.

"Besides dad's upgrades for the GR, no clue but I know what you're working on and it's genius," smiled Bulla. "Capsule Corporation as an airline with planes traveling all over the world."

"I can't get into the specifics right now, but I'm hopeful about this project."

"Does mom know about it?"

"She does now," smiled Bulma as she came into the room and washed her dishes from her meal. "I'm very proud of you Trunks."

"Thanks mom. So, what are you working on?"

"Your father's upgrades to the GR obviously and a regeneration tank. I finally have enough information to finish it this time," she smiled.

"Wow, that's great mom," said Trunks.

"Yeah well I'm not sure how you'll feel about what I have to say next. Chichi called me today saying how grateful she was to me saving Goten's life. She expressed to me that life was too short, and she's looking for a wife for Goten. Now I'm not sure if Goten knows about this but Trunks I think at some point we need to tell her and the rest of the family the truth."

"I have to talk to Goten first," said Trunks as he excused himself and went upstairs to shower before he called Goten. Just thinking about Chichi's plan made Trunks' blood boil. 'How dare she try and take my mate away from me,' he snarled as he made his way to his bedroom and into his bathroom.

Fresh from the shower Trunks wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone as he sat on his bed.

"Trunks?"

"Hey Goten I've talked to my mom and—

"I know. Mom's trying to find me a wife. I told her there was no need, and she asked why. I didn't know what to say."

"She can't do this Goten. You're mine!"

"First of all Trunks I'm not your property and second—

"Once I marked you and we bonded, you became mine for life. No one else can have you. It's unacceptable."

"I'm not going to let my mom choose my life for me, and I won't let you control me. You need to calm down Trunks."

Trunks took a breath in and then out. "Sorry chibi I don't know what came over me. It's this bond. So, have you given anymore thought about what we talked about at the hotel?"

"We have no choice, right? I mean we're bonded for life like you said."

"I don't want you to have sex with me because you feel obligated. I want you to have sex with me because you want to."

"The first time was because you wanted to save me, and I didn't want to die. I understand what you're saying Trunks, and the sex was great the first time. I just wondered why you couldn't look at me or kiss me."

"I—I wanted to detach myself from feeling anything. I just wanted to concentrate on saving your life. I didn't think about anything else. I treated you like the women in the past I've slept with, and it's not fair to you because you mean something to me. I didn't feel anything when I was with them but with you I couldn't help myself. I got attached, more attached then I had the day you were born."

"I have to admit that I wondered what it would be like to be with you again. I want to Trunks, but I'm just afraid what more it will do to you and to me."

"I'm not afraid. Whatever happens we can deal with it together. You know like we always use to do."

"Ok, I trust you Trunks."

"I'll make the arrangements and text you the details. Is the same hotel all right with you?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 16

"Honey, you look a little nervous, is everything ok?" asked Chichi as she watched her youngest son play with his food instead of eating it.

"Oh uh yeah sorry. I'm just thinking about something," he said as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Goten, young man what is that on your neck?" asked Chichi as she pulled aside his collar to reveal a bite mark. She smiled. "You're seeing someone, and you didn't tell me!"

"Wu—well its kind of complicated. You see—

"What's complicated about that hickey on your neck?" asked Videl. "You obviously liked someone enough to let them do that to you."

Goten blushed. "Videl, quit embarrassing me."

"All right Goten, who is she? I want to meet her," said Chichi. "How come you've never invited her over to the house?"

"Is that why you're nervous? You're going out on a date tonight," said Videl.

"I—I um—" he blushed.

"All right enough you two with the questions," said Gohan. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"This is an important time in his life Gohan and after Valese I wasn't sure he'd find anyone again. I'm just very excited for him," said Chichi.

"I should really get going," said Goten as he got up from the table.

"Of course honey but you're not wearing those clothes. You want to look nice and presentable to her," said Chichi as she got up. "I have the perfect thing for you. I'll be right back," she said as she raced towards her room.

"Uncle Goten, it will be ok," Pan smiled. "Just be yourself."

"Thanks Pan."

"So, why didn't you tell us you were dating someone?" asked Gohan.

"Well we don't know exactly what we are yet. We're just trying to figure it out, and I wouldn't say were dating. It's complicated right now."

Chichi shoved a suit in his hands and guided him towards the bathroom to get ready. Goten was nervous as he attempted to tie his tie. When he finally did, he looked into the mirror and knew this suit wasn't him. It feel restricting and uncomfortable, but he wouldn't argue with his mother about this. As he came out of the bathroom, Chichi smiled at his appearance and they all wished him good luck on his date tonight.

Goten wondered what Trunks would think when he showed up in a suit. He sighed. 'This is so embarrassing. I know Trunks is going to make fun of me for sure,' he thought as he stood at the door and knocked.

"Goten?"

"I'll explain inside," said Goten as Trunks let him in, closing the door behind him.

"So, what's with the suit?"

"Mom thinks I'm on a date with a girl. She wouldn't get off my back, and she thought I should look nice."

"You do, but this isn't you Goten. Hell I can tell by the look on your face."

Goten blushed. "Uh thanks and you're right," said Goten as he undid his tie and took off his jacket and shoes, suddenly feeling nervous again. 'Why can't I get it together? I hate feeling like this,' he thought.

"It's just me Goten," he said, his hand squeezing his shoulder as he looked to Trunks, who took his hand and led him to the bed.

Sitting on the bed, Goten watched as Trunks got under the covers and removed his clothes. When his head pooped up from under the covers, Trunks smiled, leaning back against the pillows. 'It's just Trunks,' he thought as he mimicked Trunks' movements and ended up naked and under the covers with Trunks. He smiled. "Wow, this bed is really soft."

Trunks laughed. "You sound like you're seven years old," said Trunks as he shifted his body under the covers to be closer to his best friend.

"Those were the days, huh?" he smiled.

"Yeah," smirked Trunks, "and I know what you're doing chibi."

"Sorry it's just I can't help how I feel. I can't just turn off my emotions."

"And you shouldn't," said Trunks as Goten was surprised to see him on top of him. "I'm looking at you this time chibi, and I'm going to kiss you now," he said as he leaned in and touched his lips with his while caressing his face. When he felt Goten respond, he smiled as he moved his tongue into his mouth, causing Goten to moan. Their lips eventually separated, but their eyes were on each other.

"Wow," Goten breathed.

"You felt it to, right?" asked Trunks. "I'm not crazy."

"No. I felt a sense of completeness and a spark, an attraction. We—we should kiss ag—he lips were suddenly devoured by Trunks' before he could say anything else. He could feel Trunks' hands wandering across his torso, and he swore he heard himself shiver.

"Goten, hey chibi are you with me?" he asked as he looked at his dazed friend.

"Ye—yeah," he blushed.

"Good because you're going to want to pay attention to what I do next."

"All—all right," he said as he watched Trunks kiss just above his manhood before he swallowed him.

"Uh! Oh!" Goten screamed as Trunks sucked him off while he moved Goten's legs over his shoulders to get better access. Goten gripped the sheets of the bed and trying to remember his name and how to breathe. When he felt his release, he sighed as Trunks put his legs down.

Trunks took the time to admire his best friend's naked body as Goten was concentrated on coming down from his high. He could feel himself becoming aroused and when Goten's eyes connected with is, he smiled. "Don't tell me I wore you out all ready?" he smirked as he lied back down beside Goten.

"No, I'm just comfortable is all."

"More like lazy," Trunks laughed.

"Am not!" exclaimed Goten as he got on top of Trunks, who he could tell was surprised by his actions.

Trunks was amused by the pout on his face and laughed. "So, what are you going to—mmph!" he exclaimed as Goten captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss. His arms went around Goten and pulled him down, causing Goten to yelp in surprises he was lying on top of his friend.

"Trunks," he said as Trunks caressed his face, looking right in his eyes. He felt Trunks' arms around him as he rested on Trunks' chest. When he moved out of Trunks' arms, he could feel Trunks' curiosity and excitement as Goten sat up and stroked his penis.

"Oh!" Trunks moaned as he watched Goten, trying not to just close his eyes and get lost in the pleasure of his hand. Trunks was dissatisfied when Goten let go but waited to see what he was going to do next. He watched as Goten lied down on the end of the bed, spread his legs and swallowed him. Trunks felt a warm feeling in his body and couldn't believe the sounds coming from his own mouth. He sighed. 'We should have definitely done this sooner,' he thought as he felt his release all over the mattress.

Goten lied back down beside Trunks. He couldn't believe he had done that. He blushed just thinking about it, but he knew Trunks enjoyed it from the sounds coming out of his mouth. He rolled over to face Trunks who looked to be on cloud nine with the delirious smile on his face. "Hey earth to Trunks," he laughed. "It's time to come down."

"Now why would I want to do that chibi?" he smirked.

"Suit yourself I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep," he said as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. He felt Trunks move his body, so he was holding him. Goten blushed.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 17

Waking up well rested, Goten looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Oh no! It's morning I've been here all night. Mom's going to kill me," he said as he leapt out of bed, took out his phone, and realized his mom had called him a bunch of times.

He rushed to the bathroom and showered like the wind. Once he was dressed, he hurried to the door but stopped as heard rustling coming from the bed.

"Goten, just where do you think you're going? We're not done here," Trunks said with a dissatisfied look on his face as he got from the bed, putting on his boxers. "What's going on?"

"Trunks it's morning. We've been here all night and now I'm going to have to explain to my hysterical mother why I was out all night. She's going to have a cow."

"You're 27 years old Goten. You really need to get out from under your mom's roof."

"I'm saving up for my own place but for now I live under her roof, so I have to follow—wait, you live with your parents to."

"So, you want to get a place together?"

"Trunks I—I'll talk to you later. I have to—

"Wait. I'm not done with you yet."

"We'll have to do it another time Trunks. Just call or text me. I have to go, bye!" he said as he closed the door behind him.

After Trunks showered, he got dressed and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he made his way down the hall and into the elevator. Making his way into the lobby, Trunks headed towards the exit. When he got outside, he threw his capsule and a car appeared.

"Trunks?"

"Gohan," said Trunks as he turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I tracked my brother's energy to this place, but he's not here anymore. It's weird I can't feel his energy."

Trunks concentrated on his best friend's energy. "He's heading home."

"Do you know what happened Trunks? Why didn't he come home last night?"

"I sensed him as soon as he left the building but if I had to guess, he had probably had sex last night."

Gohan saw the hickey on Trunks' neck, and it all suddenly made sense to him. "You're having sex with my brother!" Gohan exclaimed.

Trunks eyes widened as he pulled Gohan aside. "Maybe we should talk somewhere private."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 18

As Trunks was driving through the city, he looked at the passenger seat at Gohan before his eyes went back to the road.

"Do you even love my brother?"

"Yes."

Gohan was surprised by his answer as he looked at Trunks. "And he's in love with you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, but you had sex anyway."

"You don't understand. It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me Trunks," he demanded.

"What I have to say can't leave the car Gohan. You have to promise me."

Gohan sighed. "Fine I promise Trunks."

"My mom didn't come up with a cure for Goten's illness. When you and your family went off to get Goten some things, Goten and I decided to bond so he wouldn't die."

"You came up with the idea, right? You love him, so you decide to trap my brother in a bond he can't possibly get out of."

"No, that wasn't my intention. He wanted to live, but he didn't want to bond to just anyone. You know your brother, he's honorable. I didn't force him Gohan. I would never do that."

"Who else knows about this?"

"My family. The last thing Goten and I wanted to do was to was lie about what happened, but I knew your mother and grandfather would stop us. I wasn't about to let my best friend die."

"It's not like I'm grateful that my brother is alive but what happens if he doesn't return your love Trunks? You're stuck to him forever, knowing he could never love you."

"It's a risk I was willing to take. I know it's selfish, but I don't care. He's here on this planet, and that's all that matters. We'll always be friends."

"Don't you understand Trunks? If he doesn't love you, he could grow to resent you for the life he could've had with someone he loves."

"I think this conversation is over. Can I drop you off anywhere?"

"Damn it Trunks! Why are you being so cold? You know I'm right. You just unwilling to face it."

Once Trunks dropped Gohan off at Hercule's, he drove home. Parked in the driveway, Trunks couldn't will himself to get out of the car. Gohan's words were running through his head, and he started to feel the weight of what he had done to his best friend in the world. 'Oh God, what have I done?'

He started to feel sick as he leaned against the steering wheel of his car. Before he could get too overwhelmed, he heard shouting coming from inside the house. Forgetting his situation for the moment, he walked in the house to hear shouting in the hallway. He leaned against the wall to hear what was being said.

"Yamcha, just go home!" said Bulma.

"I won't give up on us Bulma."

"What are you talking about? We've been over for years now. You need to move on with your life."

"I still love you Bulma."

"You don't love me or else you wouldn't have slept with all those women. I can't believe I'm rehashing this with you! I'm happy. I have two wonderful children and—

"There's nothing good to say about Vegeta. I don't care how much good he's done. It never outweighs the bad Bulma. Come on you have to know that."

"What I know is that of you don't leave right now, I'll make you leave by force."

"Bulma please," he said as he held onto her arm."

"Let me go Yamcha! You're hurting my arm."

"You heard her," Trunks said. "Leave my mother alone."

"Trunks," said Yamcha.

"There's nothing you can say. I wouldn't waist your breath. She loves my father, and my father loves her," said Trunks. "I could throw you out by force, but I know she wouldn't want that. So leave and don't come back or else I will put you down," he said as he watched Yamcha walk quietly passed him and heard the door shut. He looked to his mom. "Are you all right?"

Bulma smiled. "Yes, thank you. I just don't know what got into him," she said as she looked at her son closer. "What happened with you?"

"How do you—

Bulma smirked. "Mother's intuition, It works every time. So?"

"Gohan found out about what Goten and I were doing. He promised not to tell his family, but I feel responsible. I ruined Goten's chance at finding love if it wasn't meant to be with me."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 19

Making his way into his bedroom window, he carefully closed it. Changing into more comfortable clothes, he made his way out the door and towards the kitchen. Before he could get anywhere near the fridge, he felt his mom's energy behind him so he turned around.

"Uh hey mom. Look I can explain—

"There's no need," smiled Chichi. "I'm just glad you're putting yourself out there. So, when am I going to meet this girl?"

"Uh mom look I—he was interrupted yet again by a knock on the front door.

"Hold on honey," said Chichi as she opened the door. "Gohan, what a pleasant surprise?"

"Well Pan's at school and Videl went to see her dad. I don't have a lecture today so I thought I'd come over."

"Your brother is here as well. He just got back from his date."

"And, you're not mad that he just got back this morning?"

"Well I'd imagine this girl is pretty special to be keeping my son out till morning," she said as they walked into the kitchen to see Goten had started making breakfast. "Goten! What did I say?" said Chichi as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Gee mom I just want to help out."

"Cooking is best left to women. Besides, what would your date say if she say you doing such a thing?"

Goten slumped in his seat at the table next to Gohan. When he felt his brother's supportive hand on his shoulder, he smiled. "I don't know about Goten, but I'm sure Videl would appreciate it for a change."

"Sure she would but you're an awful cook Gohan," he laughed, "and Videl isn't much better."

"All right settle down you two. Breakfast is ready," she said as Gohan helped her put the food on the table.

Goten noticed none of his dishes were at the table, and his heart sunk. He sighed. 'I have to get out of here soon, or mom's going to crush my spirit. I'm so close to having enough money for my place.'

"Goten, I want to meet this girl that you've been with," said Chichi.

"It's complicated," said Goten.

"Is that all you can say?" yelled Chichi and then she took a breath. "Ok fine I can wait. I'm sorry."

After breakfast Gohan asked Goten to join him outside to spar. Goten agreed and followed his brother into a more secluded area. Once their spar was over, they took the time to relax and enjoy the nature around them. "Goten, I know about you and Trunks."

Goten came out of his peaceful state to look at his brother. "H—how?"

"You didn't come home last night, and I was worried. I tracked your ki to a hotel, the same hotel I found Trunks coming out of. I saw the bite mark on Trunks' neck. He tired to cover for you, but I put two and two together."

"It was my decision Gohan. This isn't Trunks' fault."

"You had sex with him to save your life so why were you two meeting up again to have sex?"

"Vegeta gave you the saiyan talk to, didn't he?"

"Yeah, and it was a very awkward experience."

"Trunks and I are bonded for life. Having sex with someone else is out of the question. As the dominant saiyan Trunks has needs and—

"You don't have to do this Goten."

"He's not the only one. I have needs to Gohan," he said as he blushed, looking away from his brother.

"As much as this sounds crazy to me right now, I understand that part but you're together for life. Do you even love him?"

"He's my best friend, of course I love him, but I don't know about romantically. This is all so new to me."

"You think you'll fall in love with him overtime?"

"I don't know that either."

Gohan sighed. "I know you wanted to live but was is it worth what you're both going to go through in the future?"

"I don't need this from you," said Goten as he got up from the ground. "I—I just need your support. I can't tell mom and grandpa, and I have a feeling you all ready know why."

"You're going to have to tell them at some point when you don't bring a girl home. She's going to get suspicious Goten," he sighed, "but I'm your brother and I will support you in whatever you and Trunks decide to do."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Gohan, you don't know how much it means to me that you're on my side" he said as he hugged his brother, not seeing the figure listening in on their conversation from behind a tree.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 20

It was dinner time at the Briefs home, and Bulma was the only one at the table with a table full of food. She couldn't say she was surprised that her kids and husband were busy as she dug into her plate, enjoying the peace and quiet for a change before the doorbell rang.

"Krillin, 18, Marron, what a great surprise," said Bulma as she stood aside to let the family in. "What brings you all by?"

"Is Trunks here?" asked Marron.

"Yes, I believe he's working in his lab. Do you need me to go get—

"No need mom," said Trunks as he noticed they had company. "It's great to see you all. Is there something you need to talk to me about Marron?"

"Well I talked to my parents about it and they support me so I was wondering if we could go on a date. I really like you, and I think we would be great together."

"I'm sorry Marron I'm all ready involved with someone."

"Someone? In other words no one serious," said 18.

"I wouldn't say that," said Trunks. "Your daughter is a lovely girl. I'm sure she'll find someone else."

"Thank Trunks I appreciate that," said Krillin.

"Are you serious?" asked 18. "He just rejected our daughter," she said as she looked at Bulma. "How you raised your son is questionable. He's still single at his age while he should be settled down with a wife and kids. I guess with Vegeta as his father—

"You stop right there 18," said Bulma. "You don't know a thing about how I raise my son. I let him choose his own path instead of forcing him down a path he does not want. How my husband raises our son is none of your business. He's a good father who cares about his family a great deal."

"Trunks, you know my mom has a point. I mean I'd be the perfect wife and mother to your children," said Marron.

"Like hell you will!" yelled Bulla. "You're not getting your claws into my brother. Now I think its time that Marron, 18, and Krillin left," she said as she looked at Krillin. "Sorry Krillin."

"Don't worry about," said Krillin. "I think it's time to go."

"Fine," said 18 as Bulla opened the door for them to leave.

Closing the door behind them, Bulla sighed. "What a disaster?" she said as she sat at the table, looking at her mother and brother who seemed deep on thought. "Let's eat!"

Bulla, you wouldn't happen to know where your father is, would you?" asked Bulma.

"He went to the mountains to train with Uub," said Bulla.

"They're on their way back. They should be here soon," said Trunks as he sensed their energy.

"Hey, we're back," said Uub as Bulla got off her chair to hug him.

"Yes, but you didn't have to announce the obvious," said Vegeta who sat down beside his wife and dug into his food.

"So, how was your spar?" asked Bulla to her boyfriend.

"Great," he smiled. "Your dad's a good teacher."

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Uub.

"Well Krillin and his family came over. Apparently Marron wants to date Trunks, hopefully leading to marriage and kids. Trunks turned her down and now 18 and Marron are all bitter about it."

"Good thing you can use Goten as an excuse," said Uub.

"Yeah good thing," said Trunks as he dumped his dishes in the sink, got up, and left the room in silence.

"Um sorry I didn't mean to—

"Don't worry about it Uub," said Bulma. "He's going though a hard time, and he's trying to sort it out for himself."

"I wish there was something we could do to make him feel better," said Bulla as she picked at her food.

"Sweetie I think it's sweet that you want to help your brother but I think this is something Trunks and Goten have to deal with themselves. I mean Goten's family doesn't know, well accept for Gohan."

"What!" exclaimed Bulla. "Mom, are you serious?"

"Yes, and well I don't think Gohan would tell his family because he knows it's not his place to say anything. All we can do is support them in whatever decisions they make."

"Um mom, do you think dad went to talk to Trunks? He's not here anymore, and he finished dinner."

"Probably I can sense them in Trunks' room," said Uub.

Bulma smiled. 'That guy is really something. I hope he can help Trunks.'

Vegeta walked up to his son's room. This always seemed to be the hardest part for him, trying to comfort his children. He had to admit the woman had a way with words to comfort her children. He sighed and knocked. "Trunks."

"Come in," he said as he felt his father's discomfort. It made him smile.

"What are you smiling about boy?"

"You're uncomfortable. It's amusing."

"Trunks, don't make me drag you out to the GR and wipe the floor with you," he smirked.

Trunks sighed. "Fine. Well do you think it was a mistake for me to bond with Goten?"

"I'm not sure that's for me to say son. You're having doubts?"

"I stopped him from having the life he could have had with someone he's in love with. How can I live with that?"

"You'll survive Trunks, but you're never going to know how he feels if you don't tell him how you feel. I'm pretty sure that's something your mother would say."

"It's just I think not knowing is better than knowing. I mean if he doesn't feel the same way, then I'm bonded to him forever knowing he could never love me. I think it would be just too painful to bare."

"Trunks it's not going to do you any good to keep your feelings inside. You'll eventually burst and who know what will happen then?"

"Sounds like you have experience."

"I denied my feeling for your mother for years. My pride wouldn't let me act on my feelings at first, but your mother has her ways. She told me her feelings first and of course I was surprised. Knowing my past and everything I've done, she still accepted me, she saw something good in me that I did not. I'm not proud to say I eventually caved."

"What happened?"

"Your conception in the GR."

"Oh dad I didn't want to hear that!" Trunks exclaimed.

"You asked son. So, what are you going to do?"

"I think maybe I should spend more time with Goten. I can figure out what I'm going to do then."

"Very well son. Now lets do some training in the GR," said Vegeta who smirked as Trunks groaned as he followed right behind his father. He didn't see it, but the appreciation in Trunks' eyes spoke volumes about how much he looked up to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 21

Goten made his way back home after a long shift at the bakery. His feet hurt, but he didn't care as his hunger took over. Before he could make his way inside the house, his grandfather came out the door looking unhappy. "Grandpa?"

"I'm very disappointed in you Goten."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your conversation with Gohan in the woods."

Goten's eyes widened. "Did you tell mom?"

"No, it would break her heart if she knew. You know that Goten, but you have to stop it now. You can't see Trunks anymore. Do you understand?"

"I know it would grandpa, but I can't stop it. I'm not going to stop seeing Trunks. He's my best friend, and we are now bonded for life."

"You understand why your mother and I tried to keep you two apart for all these years? We knew something like this could happen. That Trunks would dig his claws into you."

"Wh—what are you trying to say?"

"Trunks believes he's in love with you and the perfect way to have you was to bond to you for life. He's just been waiting for the perfect time."

"No, that's not true!" yelled Goten.

"That boy was trouble from the start Goten.

"He's not like that. You don't know him to make those kind of accusations."

"I know enough about his parents."

"You don't know anything about them. Bulma's a great mother who loves her children unconditionally. She's like a second mother to me, and she's been nothing but kind and supportive to me. Vegeta taught me what it means to be a saiyan. He loves his children, and it shows in his actions. He took care of me when I was sick. Did you know that he saved my life? You remember when I was born. Doctors said I wasn't going to make it, I was dying. Vegeta had the idea to put Trunks in the incubator with me. His energy helped me grow. They're the reason I'm here today."

"I would rather you had died that day."

His grandfather's words hurt him deeply. "I—I see. Well I—tell mom I'm not coming home for a while," said Goten as he looked away from his grandfather and took off into the sky, wondering where his flight would lead him.

He didn't know how he ended up sitting on the lush green grass of the Briefs' home backyard but here he was. Running his fingers through the green grass, he smiled, feeling the peace that nature had to offer him. It didn't take away the pain in his heart by his grandfather's words, and he knew he couldn't stay in his home any longer. He sighed and was startled by the vibration of his phone. "Hello."

"Honey, where are you?" asked Chichi.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm moving out. I'll let you know about my plans when I figure them out."

"Does this have to do with the fight you had with your grandfather?"

"Yes, but it's not the only thing. It's been building up for a while. I feel suffocated. I need room to breathe."

"Goten I thought we had an understanding. You can move out when you get married like your brother did."

"I'm not Gohan. I'm Goten mom. I need you to understand that this decision is what's best for my well being."

"Goten, please don't do this!" she pleaded.

He felt himself welling up. He wish it didn't have to be this way, but he needed to focus on what was best for him for a change, not for her. "Mom, I love you and I'll visit I promise but I'm a grown man. I need my space."

"I talked to your grandfather Goten. I know about you and Trunks, and you need to come home. He's a danger to you. He'll ruin your life I just know it. Please Goten trust me. I love you."

"I have to go mom. I'll be in touch I promise. Bye."

"GOTEN!" he heard his mom scream before he hung up.

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked to the sky. It was going to rain. When it did, he lied down, letting his tears mix with the rain for a while. He could feel his eyes start to close as he heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Goten!" exclaimed Bulma as she got out of the car without her umbrella and ran to the fallen demi-saiyan. "Sweetie, are you—

Goten said sadly at her as he sat up. "No, but thanks for asking," he said as he got up and Bulma followed. "I should go."

"Oh no you don't mister. You get your butt inside my house this instant."

"I appreciate your hospitality Bulma but—

"NOW!" she yelled as Goten rushed to the house.

Bulma came out from the kitchen. When she walked into the living room, she handed him a steaming cup of hot chocolate as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks Bulma," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she said as she sipped her coffee. "Something bad happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah mom and grandpa found out what Trunks and I did. I knew they would have nothing nice to say, but I didn't know it would hurt so much."

"It always hurts the most when its' the ones we love."

"I think I need to talk to Trunks."

"Well," she looked outside to see the rain pouring down, "Trunks and Vegeta went to train in the mountains. They should be back soon but with the storm I'm not sure," she said as she got up. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No," said Goten as he got up from the couch. "Is there anyway you would let me cook?"

Bulma smiled. "Sure but I think you'll have to make enough for three saiyans and me. Bulla and Uub are spending the night with her friends."

"No problem," he smiled as he gathered everything he needed to cook.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me," she said as she watched him nod before she went into the living room, grabbed a book she had been meaning to get back to, and stretched out on the couch. She smiled, thinking how much she loved having Goten in the house.

Thirty minutes into her book, she heard the door open as two sets of footsteps entered the house and into the living room.

"Woman, what are you—he smelled the scent of food coming from the kitchen.

"Nice to see you to Vegeta," she said as she sat up from the couch, bookmarked her book, and left it on the coffee table. "We have a house guest that offered to cook dinner, isn't that nice?"

"Goten, what's he doing here?" asked Trunks.

"His mom and grandpa know about what you and Goten did to save his life. They had awful words to say to him, and he left. I found him in the backyard lying on the grass in the rain. I think he might have been crying, but I didn't ask. I got him inside, and we talked. Now he's making dinner which he was so excited about doing. I guess Chichi doesn't let him cook, and Goten wants to talk to you."

"Dinner!" announced Goten enthusiastically.

"Well it's about time," said Vegeta as he left Bulma and Trunks in the living room and made his way into the kitchen.

"Wow," said Bulma as she entered the kitchen with Trunks. "The food looks great Goten. Oh my God I might just have to keep you here for the rest of your life."

Goten laughed nervously. "Th—thanks Bulma it was nothing really. It's just something I put together with the food in your kitchen," he said as Bulma brought out some drinks and placed them on the table.

"Well we should all sit down and eat," she said as she looked to Vegeta. "I can see you started without us," she said as her husband just grunted.

Dinner was over, and Goten insisted on doing the dishes. Trunks stayed to help as Goten washed, and Trunks dried and put them away in their proper places. The silence between them was uncomfortable, but Trunks decided to break it. "My mom told me what happened and that you needed to talk to me."

"My grandfather said something to me, and I need to know if it's true."

"Ok, what did he say?"

"You bonded with me because you're in love with me."

"It wasn't the only reason but yes I do love you. I didn't bond with you because I wanted to trap you or control you in any way. I bonded with you because I couldn't picture living on this earth without you on it. We're best friends first chibi, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, but I'm afraid my idea to bond with me wasn't such a good idea. I'm sorry Goten."

"You did nothing wrong Trunks. I accepted, but I was being selfish. I wanted to live so badly that I didn't think about the consequences it would cause for both of us. There's no on else on this entire planet I trust more than you, but I still needed to hear it from your lips."

"I know," he smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but this feeling went back to the day you were born. I couldn't explain it to myself until I got older."

"Were you ever going to tell me? If I hadn't been dying, you—

"No. I don't know. I've been rejected by my father, and I knew how much that hurt. Being rejected by you would be worse because I established some kind of bond with you after you were born."

"Those women you slept with?"

Trunks sighed. "I was trying to forget about my feelings, and I had urges. It seemed like a good idea at the time but every time I left guilt and shame inside myself. I pushed those feelings aside and assumed someday I'd just find a nice woman to settle down with, but it never seemed right to me. I couldn't put someone through a lie. I just had to hope that someday I would tell you, or I'd just be alone forever. Anyway I think that's enough for tonight. You can take any room you like tonight," he smiled. "You know you're always welcome here, no matter how hard things get," he said as he disappeared upstairs.

A restless night was ahead for Goten as he tossed and turned in bed. Finally lying on his back, he let out a sigh. Looking to the side desk, he could see many missed calls on his phone. Picking it up, he could see they were all from his brother Gohan. The last call had been at midnight, and he looked to the time on his phone that read 12:10, so he decided to call.

"Goten?"

"Hi Gohan. Sorry I missed your calls. A lot has happened. I'm at Bulma's."

"I figured. Mom told me you weren't coming home, and grandpa's pretty mad but as long as you're ok that's all that matters."

"They know about Trunks and I."

"I know, and I told them I knew. Of course they didn't take it well but they'll get over it. I told Videl and Pan. They support you to Goten. So, how are you holding up?"

"Well besides mom and grandpa being on my case, Trunks told me he's in love with me."

"Wow, I mean—what did you say?"

"Nothing. I—I didn't know what to say. I just told him what a great friend he was, and it's true. He's always been there for me."

"Spending more time with him may give you more clarity about how you feel."

"Well I'm only planning to stay here until I can afford a place of my own so two more weeks, but I think its good advice."

"If that's what you want, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Gohan. Sorry I made you worry about me."

"It's ok but now I'm just a phone call away, and we can always visit each other if you need talk. Although I think you got plenty of people where you are to talk to as well."

"I appreciate that Gohan. Well I'll let you get some sleep."

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're an inconvenience Goten. Just because I have a family of my own doesn't mean I've abandoned you. You're my family to."

"Night Gohan. You're the best," he smiled.

"Good night Goten. Take care of yourself little brother. Bye."

Talking to Gohan had made him feel better as he sunk back into his bed. He could feel sleep coming easier to him. He smiled as he pulled the blankets over his body and sighed, letting out a smile on his face before he closed his eyes. For now he would sleep and forget everything that happened. Tomorrow was another story.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 22

Goten had made breakfast early in the morning for the Briefs family before he rushed out the door to work. He had some time to spare as he walked his way through the park before making his way into the city.

Putting on his uniform in the locker room in the back, he came out afterwards to the baking room to prepare the pastries and bake goods for the day. It would be hours until the store opened, and it was a great time for him to get lost in the peace of baking. There was nothing like it to him.

Pastries and baked goods filled the clear glass cases up front at the counter but below the cash register. He had even made some wedding cakes to put up front, so people who walked by the shops could admire the cakes. Looking at the clock on the wall, there was only one hour left until the bake shop opened. Before he could go in the back and relax until his shift started, he heard a knock on the door.

"Trunks?" he said as he unlocked the door and stepped outside the shop. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you meet me after you get off from work?"

"You know you could have texted me instead of coming all the way down here."

"I know, but I felt it would be more appropriate in person."

"A—are you sure you still want to? I—I mean—," he said as he felt Trunks' hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to force you chibi."

"I—it's just you told me you love me, and I thought it might make things more complicated if sex was involved."

"I can separate the two Goten. So, what do you think?"

"I'll see you tonight. Same place?"

"Yes. See you later Goten."

Once Trunks was out of his site, he sighed and then looked at the clock. It was time to open. By the end of his shift Goten had butterflies in his stomach as he headed to the hotel. He couldn't help but feel he was hurting Trunks when he agreed to this, but he would talk to Trunks before they did anything tonight.

Walking down the hall towards the room, he wondered what this would lead to. If he was being honest with himself, he was scared. Everything was happening so fast and the uncertainty of their future was causing Goten anxiety as he suddenly had trouble breathing.

"Goten, breathe! It's ok calm down, breath in and then out," said Trunks as he shut the door.

Goten sat down with his head between his legs as he tried to control his breathing. He felt Trunks' hand on his back and concentrated on the feeling as he calmed down. Sitting up, he looked at Trunks and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overact."

"Goten, what's going on? We don't have to do anything if you don't want. We can just hang out."

"Come on Trunks, I can feel your frustration."

"So what? It doesn't mean I'm going to force it. I'm not some kind of monster."

"Wh—what if I never wanted to have sex again?" he asked as he searched Trunks' feelings. "You would hate that, I know you."

"I can be patient."

Goten looked at Trunks and burst out laughing.

"Hey I can be patient when it counts. Shut up Goten!" he yelled.

"S—sorry Trunks," he said as he calmed down.

"Why did I find you have an anxiety attack chibi?"

"I think I'm kind of overwhelmed about everything that's happened."

"You need to relax chibi. You're wound too tight. Maybe you should have faith that everything will work itself out in time."

"Yeah, I don't think my mom and grandpa will change how they feel about you and what we did and will do in the future."

"Who cares what they think. All that matters is what you think."

"I wish I can could care less, but I do. I still care about my mom and grandpa, but I don't like them. I don't like how they make me feel like what I'm doing with my life isn't enough."

"Do you want to be happy chibi?"

"Wh—what kind of question is that? Of course I want to be happy Trunks."

"Then you have to do what you want to do and not let anyone else tell you different. You love to cook and bake. I know you do. Your eyes light up anytime someone will let you cook in their kitchen."

Goten blushed as he looked away from him. "Thanks Trunks."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

"Hey that's what friends are for, right?" said Trunks. "Goten?" he said as he heard the sound of rustling under the covers and saw Goten's clothes fall from under the covers to the floor.

Goten stuck his head out at the head of the bed and smiled. "Are you coming?"

Trunks smirked as he took his clothes off at record speed and moved under the covers to meet Goten at the head of the bed. "Is encouraging you all it takes to get you into bed?"

"You know I could just put all my clothes back on and leave the room," he smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," challenged Trunks as he made his way on top of Goten..

"No, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Trunks was thrown off by what Goten said but shook it off as he leaned down, caressed Goten's face, and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed his way down his friend's neck and stopped just before his manhood. When he heard Goten whimper in disappointment, he looked at Goten, who was flushed and breathing a bit heavily.

"Tr—Trunks, why did you stop?"

Trunks smirked. "Just taking it all in."

"Trunks! I—OH!" he screamed as he felt Trunks inside him.

"Ar—Trunks grunted, "are you all right if I move now?"

"Ye—yes," he breathed and when he felt him move in and out of him, he met Trunks at every thrust as he wrapped his legs around Trunks' waist. "O—Oh! Ye—yes right there. TRUNKS!" he screamed as he felt his orgasm come.

"Go—GOTEN!" he moaned as he came inside him.

Removing himself from Goten, he lied beside him with a smile on his face. Looking at Goten, he noticed he was lying on his side, catching his breath as his body shook. "I—

"Goten," Trunks said as he gathered the shaking demi-saiyan in his arms. Raising his ki, he watched as it calmed his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Ye—yeah," he smiled tiredly. "That was amazing."

"You were amazing chibi." he said as he kissed his forehead.

"It's such an intimate act you know? How is it possible not to become attached?"

Trunks looked up at he ceiling, avoiding Goten's eyes. "Some people do but it's because they let their feelings get in the way during sex. People who can shut off their feelings and concentrate on their own pleasure have nothing to worry about. It was then that Trunks knew that his feelings would be his downfall.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 23

"Oh it's so good to see you Goten," smiled Videl as she hugged him. "After what Gohan told me, I'm surprised you wanted to come back here."

"Well I still have family here that accept me and I wouldn't be a good uncle if I didn't spend time with Pan."

"Gohan's at the university and Pan's at school but maybe you can come with me to the grocery store. I have to pick up a few things for dinner tonight."

"Sure," Goten said as his eyes lit up with excitement. "I'd love to, but is there any chance I can cook dinner?"

Videl smiled. "Have I told you how much I love you right now?"

"Boy you really don't like to cook, do you?" he laughed.

"It's all right. It's not my life's blood like it is for you."

"I'm glad someone understands," he smiled.

The grocery store was an exciting place for Goten, and Videl watched in amusement as he spotted ingredients he wanted to use for tonight's meal and put it into the cart. "I'm excited just thinking abut what you're going to cook. So, how's living at Bulma's?"

"It's nice. Everyone's off doing their own thing. Sometimes the home is so silent that it's peaceful."

"How are things with Trunks?"

"Yeah Goten, how are things with Trunks?"

Goten turned around. "Yamcha, what are you—?"

"I heard you two at the hotel yesterday. I can't believe it. You and Trunks are sleeping together. You know like father like son, right? He'll just end up hurting you, throwing you aside once he's satisfied."

"Shut up Yamcha. Everyone knows your bitter because of the way things ended between you and Bulma all those years ago. Get over it and move you pathetic piece of trash," yelled Videl as Goten wheeled her and the cart away from him and into the next aisle. Videl smiled. "Thanks Goten, I was about to kick his ass. No one misses with my family."

Goten smiled. "Gohan's really lucky to have you Videl so is Pan."

"You're so sweet. All right lets finish here and get back to the house."

"You got it!"

It had been a nice night as Goten flew back to the Briefs home. The cool air felt great on his face, and he sighed. Dinner with Gohan, Videl, and Pan had been nice. He was caught up in what was going on in their lives.

Seeing the Briefs backyard in his sites, he got lower until he stood on the grass. Before he got to the door, he saw the gravity chamber open and out came Vegeta along with a sweaty, shirtless Trunks. The site of him made him blush, and he turned away and made his way inside the house, praying Trunks hadn't seen him. 'Oh man how embarrassing,' he thought as walked passed the living room.

"Goten."

"Oh hey Bulma," he smiled as he came into the kitchen to see her with a book and a cup of coffee.

"How was your day?" she asked as Goten sat down at the table.

"It was good to see Gohan, Videl, and Pan again. I'm just glad I didn't run into mom or grandpa," he sighed. "That's just terrible to say I know."

"I'm sorry sweetie. You think someday your mom will at least come around?"

"I don't know. I'm always hopeful," he smiled.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm sure you've had dinner, but I know from a experience that a saiyan's appetite is larger than the average human's," she smiled. "Something sweet might help you feel better," she said as she got off the chair and opened the freezer pulling out a gallon of ice cream.

"Strawberry."

"Yep Trunks told me it's your favorite flavor so I picked it up," she said as she looked closer at Goten. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I—I think I'm falling for him, but I'm scared."

"Well believe it or not I know how you feel. Falling in love with Vegeta was pretty scary for me to. My feelings were so strong and intense that it overwhelmed me. Some days I wondered if I was to in over my head because of who he was and his past."

"When did you fully accept how you felt?" he asked as he dug into his ice cream.

"Actions speak louder than words. It was the night we conceived Trunks, our first time together. He was gentle with me which I didn't expect and with every touch and every look he gave me, I knew he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I fell in love and of course we had our ups and down and people kept telling me he wasn't worth it. I stuck true to my heart and never looked back. I have no regrets about who I choose to love and have children with."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Bulma you've given me a lot to think about."

It was late at night when Goten woke up abruptly from a nightmare in a cold sweat. He couldn't shake how scared it made him as he got up and decided to wander the halls. There was something about the long hallways in the Briefs home that comforted it was always the memories he had running up and down these halls, causing mischief with Trunks.

'Trunks,' he sighed. 'How did we end up here? it seems like yesterday we were two kids having fun and saving the world. Now, I don't know anymore. Suddenly I have all these feelings about you,' he thought and suddenly he saw his grandfather's furious face in his mind and shivered. 'What's my nightmare trying to tell me? It felt so real, but it doesn't make sense. I know he doesn't approve but why would he beat me?'

Ending up at the end of one hallway, he made his way into another. He could see Trunks' room at the end of the hall, and he could sense that he was awake in his room. Curious about what was keeping his best friend up, he stopped at his door and knocked. "Trunks?"

"Come in," he said.

Opening the door, he saw Trunks as this desk working on his computer in nothing but sweatpants. He blushed but calmed down before Trunks looked at him. "So, do you usually work this late?"

"Sometimes," he said as he looked up from his laptop. "What's keeping you up so late?"

Goten sat on Trunks' bed and held his knees to his chest. "I had a nightmare, and I had to get out of my room and calm down."

Trunks shut down his laptop and sat beside his friend. "What was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"My grandfather was yelling at me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He started to beat me, and I was too weak to stop him. That's insane because I know I can fight him off, but I think my nightmare is trying to tell me something," he said as he felt Trunks' comforting warm hand rubbing his back, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

"That is a very unsettling dream. Maybe you need to keep your distance from him."

"Why?"

"Well because if he hits you, then I'm going to have to hit back. I'm sure your family wouldn't be happy with that."

Goten smiled as he looked at his feet. "I can always count on you to make my life brighter."

"Well you've done that for me growing up. I hit some pretty dark times in my life, and you were always there to remind me I wasn't alone. We were in this life together," he smiled.

"We still are. It's just different now."

"Why does it have to be different?"

"Well because sex makes things complicated. We can't just pretend nothing's changed, everything has because of this bond."

"I'll always be your friend, that won't change for me. I can't force you to love me because that would be wrong, but I guess your right. The bond makes things more complicated, but we can work together on this. We're still a team, right?"

Goten smiled. "The best there ever was. So, what were you working on when I came in?"

"I'm working on getting the Capsule Corporation airline up and running. First I have to finish the inside of the plane and then show it off to investors at this convention that's coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Wow, that's not a lot of time."

"Yep," Trunks smirked, "but I do well under pressure. I'm more than confident I can get it done on time."

"Your arrogance amazes me," he said sarcastically.

"I think it's one of my more attractive features."

"No, I think that would be your eyes," said and then realized he said that out loud. "Oh shoot," he cursed.

Trunks smirked. "You like my eyes."

"Shut up Trunks. Don't you even think of making fun of me."

"I wonder is there anything else you find attractive about me? I saw you staring at me when my father and I came out of the GR."

"You're so mean Trunks," he said, blushing as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

Trunks sighed. "Look I'm sorry chibi. It's just fun to tease you. You blush a bright red, and it's cute."

"So, you've been making me blush on purpose?" he said as he turned around to face Trunks.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop. I think maybe I'm crossing the line with you and trying to push you into something you'll never be ready for. I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself. You're so—you know what I think I've said enough."

"I—I think I'm starting to feel what you mean, and it's a little overwhelming. I should go and get some sleep. Goodnight Trunks," he said as he left the room without looking at him. He couldn't because the eyes were the windows to the soul, and he was afraid of what more he would find in them as he walked back to his room. Closing the door, he sat on his bed. He still wasn't sure he was going to get sleep tonight, but he would do his best to close his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 24

Goten was meditating in the mountains before work but ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, his eyes widened as he realized he had 30 minutes to get to work. Flying at top speed, he made it just in time.

"How can I help you today? Krillin, hey it's nice to see you," said Goten.

"Hey Goten, it's good to see you to. It looks like you got the best job on the planet."

Goten laughed. "You can definitely say that so what can I get you?"

"Well I'm kind of in a bad place with 18 right now. She loves cheesecake, and I thought I could use it as an ice breaker"

"Sure thing Krillin. Do you want the original cheesecake or do you think she'd like chocolate cheesecake or raspberry?"

"Oh it's got to be chocolate for sure. Thanks Goten," he said as Goten wrapped it up for him and he paid for it. "Is there anything else Krillin? You look like you got something on your mind."

"How long is your shift?"

"I get off in 10 minutes. Do you think you can wait?"

"Sure."

Walking silently in the city, Goten waited for Krillin to say something, but it wasn't looking like he was going to talk anytime soon. "Krillin?"

"Oh well right so Yamcha told me something interesting yesterday. You and Trunks are sleeping together?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it. Things are complicated between us now."

"My daughter expressed interest in Trunks, and he turned her down. I guess I finally know why. She's taking it pretty hard. Secretly I'm glad he refused her. It's just hard for me to see my Marron with any guy without wanting to rip their heads off. Anyway I have to hand it Trunks. He knows what he wants. I mean he answered her with absolute certainty and in a gentleman way. I mean sure he would probably treat my daughter right, but he doesn't love her."

"Thanks for the talk Krillin," he smiled as they ended up at Krillin's house. They both could see 18 glaring daggers at Goten. "Well I'd invite you in but it looks like my wife might kill you," he laughed nervously.

"She knows to, huh?"

"My wife and Marron. They're both furious, and it's not your fault. See you around Goten!" said Krillin as he walked nervously towards his house.

"Bye Krillin," he said as he made his way to the Briefs home.

At some point on his walk he sensed a presence that had been following him. He stopped in his tracks as he sensed the energy out. His eyes widened. 'Why is grandpa following me? Well I'm going to find out,' he thought as he made his way down a deserted alleyway.

"Why are you following me grandpa?" asked Goten as he turned around to face the Ox King.

"Your mother wants you to come home and I'm here to make sure it happens."

"That's ridiculous. You can't force me to come home." When he saw his grandpa coming at him, he froze. "Wait, what are you—UH!" he yelled as his body crashed into the fence behind him. Before he could get up, he felt himself pushed down by the Ox King, his hands around his throat.

"You well come home Goten, one way or another!" he yelled.

Goten struggled to breathe, but he calmed himself down and used his leg to kick him off of him. Sitting up, he caught his breath and stood up quickly to defend himself. "Yo—you could have killed me!" Goten yelled. "What is wrong with you? Do you hate me so much that my death would satisfy you?"

"I'm not here to kill you but knock some sense into you Goten."

"You want to punish me for the decision I made that day, but it's not going to accomplish anything. Trunks will always be my best friend, and I will always be bonded to him. You need to accept it and move on."

"AHHH!" yelled the Ox King as he came at Goten once again.

"Please grandpa," said Goten as he blocked another one of his attacks, "don't make me do something I'll regret."

"You should regret sleeping with that delinquent—AHHHH!" yelled the Ox King as he kicked him hard in the stomach.

"He's NOT a delinquent!" Goten yelled. "Now stop this and go home."

"No. You will understand that you have disrespected your family by lying down with HIM."

"You and mom are the only ones who have a problem with it, and it's not my problem."

"You know deep down he doesn't love you."

"No, I know he loves me. I—

"You don't love him."

"I—I don't know how I feel," he sighed. "I think it's time you went home grandpa."

Goten watched his grandfather take off in his car, and Goten continued to walk home with a heavy heart. His grandpa had shown questionable behavior to him today by putting his hands on him in anger.

"Goten."

Goten didn't know when he arrived until he heard a familiar voice. "Oh hey Vegeta."

"What happened to you? You look like hell."

Goten smiled sadly and sighed. "My grandpa attacked me, not to train but to tell me how much he hates me."

"Well I hope you beat the hell out of him," he smirked.

"I wanted to so badly. I think I wanted to kill him for hating me because I don't know how anyone can hate their own blood."

"I hated my father."

"Really?"

"Yes, he betrayed our home planet and gave our race to Freiza to serve. Freiza killed my father the first time around of course, and I felt nothing. It wasn't even the worse thing my father had done. After I was born, he killed my mother. When he told me, he said it was because she would make me weak."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry for your loss Vegeta."

"Don't become filled with hate like the Ox King. He has his own issues to deal with that are none of your concern. You need to concentrate on what you want."

Goten smiled. "Thanks of Vegeta. I should probably get cleaned up."

"You're making dinner."

"Yes sir," said Goten before he let himself in the house.

The shower washed away the blood and the dirt, but he could still see the scars. He smiled. 'It was nice talking to Vegeta. Msn he sure has changed a lot over the years. His family is lucky to have him. I can tell how much they love him.'

Changing into some fresh clothes, Goten put his dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. Making his way downstairs, he saw the kitchen in his sites and rushed into it to see Vegeta all ready at the table, waiting for his meal.

"Don't worry Vegeta I'm on it!" said Goten as he rushed around the kitchen.

"Don't hurt yourself I'll be patient," said Vegeta as he picked up the newspaper and looked to see what would interest him.

"Hey daddy, Goten, oh my god what happened to you?" asked Bulla.

"It's no big deal, just got into a scuffle on the way here," said Goten as he watched over his pots and pans like a hawk.

"A scuffle?" said Uub. "I don't think so. There's not too many people that can leave cuts and bruises on your body."

"What does it matter? I handled it so lets move on ok."

"Ok sorry I said anything," said Uub as he sat down along with Bulla at the table.

"You know you don't have to give my boyfriend attitude," said Bulla.

"Sorry Bulla, Uub."

"So, is Trunks and Bulma coming home anytime soon?" asked Goten.

"Well mom is out with her friends and who knows about Trunks. He's either working late at the office, or he's early home."

Goten smiled. "Dinner is served," said Goten as he watched everyone dig in before he wrapped up Trunks' portion. Sitting down, he joined the family in eating.

Dinner was gone as Vegeta went to do some more training in the GR while Bulla and Uub went upstairs to finish their assignments for school. Goten was left to clean the dishes, and he didn't mind. The quiet felt nice for a change and before he could enjoy it, he heard the door open and footsteps coming his way, and he knew who it was as he put the wrapped up food at the table with some tea.

Trunks smiled, seeing dinner before him. "Thanks Goten," he sighed, "I'm beat," he said as he sat down at the table.

"No problem," said Goten as he put the last dish away in the cupboard and turned and instantly he felt Trunks' feelings change.

"What happened to you Goten?"

"Will you eat first and then I'll tell you?"

"Fine," grumbled Trunks.

"Trunks, you need to calm down. I'm all right. I talked to your dad."

"Well he has been more talkative these days. He can be surprisingly helpful but that doesn't explain what happened to you today?"

After Trunks finished his meal and insisted to wash his own dishes, they made their way into the living room and sat down.

"Grandpa and I got into a fight which he initiated, but I took care of it. There's nothing left to tell. I'm ok."

"Sure it's ok for him to put his hands on his grandson in hate. I can see the strangulation marks on your neck Goten and this far from ok."

"Do—do you think he was trying to kill me?"

"No, he wouldn't do that. He knows your family would be devastated. I think he was trying to scare you."

"He wanted me to come back home. He didn't possibly think he could beat me and drag me home, did he?"

"No, I don't think so. He seems very angry though," said Trunks.

"It was very startling to see him that way."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be all right," Goten said as he got up from the couch. "I think I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Trunks," said Goten as headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight chibi," said Trunks as opened the sliding door and went outside to get some air.

Getting into a meditative pose on the grass, Trunks let a breath in and then out as he concentrated in quelling his overwhelming rage towards the Ox King. He wanted nothing more than to fly over to Mt. Paozu and beat the crap out of the Ox King until he wasn't breathing anymore. The thought startled him as he opened his eyes, but he closed them once again to calm his emotions.

Vegeta came out if the GR to see his son's struggle as he meditated. His body shook with rage as his hair became blond, and he knew if his son were to open his eyes, they would be teal. His hand rested on his son's shoulder. "Trunks," he said as his son came back to lavender hair and blue eyes.

"Father," he said as he looked at Vegeta. "I hope I didn't interrupt your training."

"No, but I can see your struggle son. He is your mate and the thought of anyone putting their hands on him makes you furious, but you need to control yourself before you do something you regret."

Trunks sighed. "I figured meditation would help, but I couldn't clear my thoughts. The rage was too powerful to sedate."

"You need to find what relaxes you Trunks. What keeps you in control and away from you're raging thoughts."

"Thanks father," he said as he acknowledged Trunks with a grunt.

Trunks came out of the shower and felt it had somehow relaxed him, but his body still felt tense and on edge as he sat on his bed in nothing but a towel. Before he could get up and get dressed, a knock came to his door.

"Come in Goten," he said as he saw him blush. "What are you doing here? I thought you were turning in for the night."

"I was, but I couldn't sleep because you're energy is chaotic and I thought I could help," said Goten as he got on the bed and sat in back of Trunks. His hands rested on Trunks' shoulders as he starts to message the tense muscles.

Trunks groaned. "That feels good chibi," he smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem but you are pretty tense," he said as he moved his hands to his back. "Just relax, close your eyes, and concentrate on something pleasant," Goten said as Trunks closed his eyes and did what he was told.

Trunks concentrated on a time when they were children. They were lying in a field with nothing but the tranquility of nature around them. Looking over to the seven year old Goten, eight year old Trunks smiled. He swore he could see a light surround him that he just wanted to be a part of.

 ** _"_** ** _Trunks, why are you staring at me like that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Huh, oh sorry I thought I saw something on your face. It's gone now," said Trunks as he rolled over with his back facing his best friend._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you ok Trunks?"_**

 ** _How could he tell him that at just eight years old that he had feelings for him and that it scared him to death. He shook his head. No, he knew Goten couldn't possibly understand._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm fine chibi. You worry too much. Come on lets spar," said Trunks as he stood up._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok!" said an excited Goten._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you ready?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Set."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Go!" they both said._**

Trunks came out if his trance as he opened his eyes to see himself tucked into bed with the lights off in his room. Looking beside him, he found Goten sleeping right beside him on his bed. Bringing his arm from under the blanket, he wrapped it around Goten's waist, bringing his body close to his. Pressed up against him, Trunks could feel Goten's arousal and he couldn't help himself as he moved his arm from around his waist, bringing his hand down his pants, massaging his member as he grinds against Goten's sleeping body.

"Ah, AH! Tr—Trunks!" he moaned as arched his body into Trunks'.

"Just relax chibi," he said as he took off his own boxers and pants while still messaging Goten.

"Wh—what about m—my oh! My pants?" Goten panted.

"Do—don't worry about that," said Trunks as he ripped Goten's pants right off him right along with his boxers. Trunks lined himself up with Goten's backside and entered him roughly, startling Goten. "S—sorry I got a little too excited."

"I—I uh just move Trunks, please," he breathed.

"Ok," said Trunks as he moved inside him like his life depended on it, hearing the wonderful noises of his mate in his embrace. It only spurred Trunks to increase his movements.

"Gah! Oh GOD TRUNKS!" he screamed as he felt Trunks come inside him and felt his own orgasm spill upon the bed.

Trunks felt a little overdressed as he took his shirt off and then moved his arms to back around Goten's waist. He buried his nose into the skin of Goten's next, memorizing his scent. He sighed. "Goten."

"Maybe you should come out of me first Trunks."

"Didn't that just happen?" smirked Trunks as he pulled out of Goten, hearing him whimper from the loss of heat inside him.

Goten rolled over on his back and sat up to take off his shirt before lying back down. Goten laughed. "Yo—you are just full of it Trunks," he said as he watched Trunks pull the covers over their bodies.

"I know," he smiled as he relaxed his arms behind his head. "I'm just sorry I got a bit carried away."

"I—it's ok," blushed Goten who was lying on his stomach. "I mean I've never been with someone who was excited to be with me, even when I was dating Valese, I was excited to see her and spend time with her, but she never felt the same way," he sighed. "I gave everything I had to that relationship."

"Were you in love with her?" Trunks asked as he looked at Goten.

"I don't know. I never had the chance to find out."

"You think if she never cheated on you, you would know in time if you did love her?"

"In my heart I believe she wouldn't be the one I fell in love with. I didn't see myself growing old with her. Well I'm tired. Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Goten," Trunks said as he turned over in bed with a smile on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 25

Goten woke up in bed to see Trunks was just putting on his suit jacket. Trunks turned around to see his best friend staring at him. He smiled as he came over, caressed his face, and placed a heated kiss on Goten's lips.

"See you latter Goten," Trunks said as he walked towards the door but he had this urge to turn around. When he did, he saw Goten walking towards his bathroom naked and he just grabbed him to his body.

"Tru—Trunks, what had gotten into—Trunks' smashed his lips against Goten's in a hungry kiss as Goten's arms went around his neck. He couldn't help but respond as Trunks lifted Goten's bare legs around his waist.

A knock came to the door, disrupting their makeup session. "Trunks get your better get to work right now," said Bulma.

"Ye—yes mother," he said as he looked to his mate whose naked body was still wrapped around his body.

Goten removed himself from Trunks' body and headed toward the bathroom, his heart beating so loudly he thought it would jump our of his chest. Closing the door, he sighed and smiled as he got ready to take a shower.

Trunks rushed out the door and made it to his office, making sure he looked presentable along the way. Relaxing in his chair, he closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"Good morning Mr. Briefs," she said as she looked her boss over and smiled. "Someone got some last night."

"You know better then to ask about my personal life, so what's on the agenda today?"

"You have a few meeting scheduled today, some paperwork to attend to, and an appointment before the end of the day with a Mr. Ox King."

'Huh I wonder what he wants to talk about,' he sighed. 'Either way won't be pleasant.' Getting up, he thanked his secretary, took the schedule she had made for him, and closed the door behind her.

The meetings went well, and Trunks was onto some important contracts he needed to read over to determine whether they were acceptable or not. Lunch had been a nice break from looking at contracts all day. Getting up from his seat, he looked out at the view. There were only a few hours left and then he would speak with the Ox King.

Before he knew it, he had finished with all his contracts and had some time to spare before the Ox King came. Sensing out the Ox King's energy, he felt how chaotic it felt. It wasn't anything similar to when he felt overwhelmed. Their was a violent hatred he could feel from the Ox King towards him. 'What if he wants to start a fight?' he thought. 'Well I won't let him damage my company or the people around here.'

Trunks locked his office and came out of Capsule Corporation to see the Ox King waiting for him. He kept on his guard as he walked up to the man. "What do you want from me?" he asked as he noticed a group of men surround him. "So, you're sending your friends after me? How stupid?"

"My grandson is no longer innocent because you have corrupted him against me and his mother."

"I would never force him to be against his family. He cares about you and Chichi very much. This fight won't accomplish anything accept pushing your grandson further away from you," Trunks said as he noticed the group of men coming closer. "If I have to knock out your friends to get my point across, then so be it." They all came at him at once and may have landed a flew blows but by the time the fight was over, Trunks was the only left conscious. "Are you happy now?" yelled Trunks as he stood toe to toe with the Ox King. "Pathetic! Go home!" said Trunks as he walked away.

Trunks sensed the Ox King coming at him from behind and blocked his punch and every other blow he sent his way. Trunks turned to face him, watching the Ox King catch his breath.

"Yo—you know he'll never love you, no matter how much you wish it were true. You've doomed yourselves to a life of unhappiness."

"Go home!" yelled Trunks. "You've done enough damage for one day."

Trunks left the scene steaming, but he managed to calm down along his walk home. The fresh cold air felt good on his face. Walking up the driveway, he heard a few girls gasp at his appearance. 'Oh yeah that's right Bulla's friends are seeding the night.'

"Oh my God Trunks, what happened?" asked Bulla as she came up to him.

"The Ox King sent his friends to beat me up and tired to get a few hits in himself."

"It's official the guy is insane," said Bulla.

"Well I think I put him and his friends in their place and if you don't mind. I'd like to get cleaned up."

Bulla smiled. "Sure big brother."

"You know I can help with that," said one of Bulla's friends as she smiled seductively at Trunks.

"Helen, back off!" said Bulla as she dragged her friend back towards the other girls, who were also giving Trunks suggestive looks.

Trunks made his way inside the house, hoping he could relax but instead received a few more gasps from his mother's friends Vicki, Diana, and Betty who decided to stay over.

"Trunks," said Bulma as she looked over her son's wounds. "What the hell happened to you sweetie?"

"The Ox King sent his friends after me, and he even tried to beat me himself," said Trunks.

"That guys has a lot of nerve," said Bulma. "Are you ok?"

"He looks all right to me," said Betty as she looked him up and down.

"Betty! What did we talk about?" asked Bulma.

"Well I think I'm going to head upstairs. Goodnight mom."

"Your dinner's in the fridge if you want to take it up with you. Goten made it, so you know it's good."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks mom."

He finished his dinner at record time before he headed upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he was shocked to find Goten asleep on his bed. 'He has a room, why is here?' he thought before he entered his bathroom, showered, put on some sweatpants, and sat on the bed.

Looking closer at Goten, he could tell how tired he was. The blanket covered his whole body as he snuggled into himself, which Trunks found quiet amusing. Trunks carefully lied on his back beside the sleeping demi-saiyan. He let out a sigh as Goten shifted his body against the side of Trunks' body.

Trunks smirked. "And how long have you been awake chibi?"

"When you came in, I—Trunks, what happened to you?" he asked as he quickly sat up and felt some of Trunks' wounds. "It was my grandpa, wasn't it?"

"He's the one that contacted my office. I hoped maybe we could talk, but he wasn't going to. His friends got a few hits in and your grandpa to. I left his friends unconscious, and the Ox King unscathed."

Goten got up from the bed. "I can't take this anymore. Something has to be done. I need to talk to my mom."

"Sure that's a good plan but it's late now. Maybe you should get some sleep and see her tomorrow."

"Ok," said Goten as he realized he had Trunks' blanket around him. He placed it on the bed and headed towards the door.

"Have you considered moving into my room? You were here when I got back from work."

"I was so tired when I got back from the bakery. Your room was closer, and—he felt Trunks' hands holding his. "Trunks," he said as he felt his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"Stay with me chibi," he said as he looked into the eyes of his long time friend and couldn't help himself as he kissed him passionately before leading him to his bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 26

"Mom."

"Goten, what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk. Can I come in?"

Chichi stood aside and let her son inside the house, closing the door behind him. "So, what did you want to talk about honey?" she asked as they settled in the living room.

"Is grandpa here?"

"No, what's this about?"

"Oh, so he didn't tell you he tried to beat me up?"

"So, that's why he came home covered bruises? Goten, what happened?"

"He hates me, that's what happened. Just because Trunks saved my life by bonding with me. He even sent his friends after Trunks to teach him lesson. What 's wrong with grandpa? Why does he have so much hate for me and Trunks?"

"Your grandpa is a conservative man Goten. He was taught the traditional ways of life. I don't think he hates you honey. I just don't think he understands that type of lifestyle. He doesn't know anything else, and he refuses to accept Trunks' feelings for you."

"You don't accept them either mom."

"I never thought he was a good influence on you, but you took to him like he was your entire world. I never understood it."

"Did Gohan ever tell you how I managed to survive when I was born?"

"No."

Trunks somehow knew I was dying, and he was upset. His dad could see this, and he had the idea to put Trunks in the incubator with me. Trunks gave me some of his energy that day. I survived the night, and you took me home the next is the reason I'm here right now."

"I'll have to thank him someday," smiled Chichi. "I'll talk to your grandpa. I don't like that he put his hands on you in anger."

"Thanks mom I love you," he said as he hugged her.

"I love you to honey."

"Well I have to get going. I'm meeting Trunks for dinner. See you later mom."

Goten was nervous as flew into the city. He had something important to tell Trunks. Landing in an deserted alley, he walked the rest of the way to the restaurant that Trunks had made a reservation for. Walking into the restaurant, he was led by a waiter to a more secluded part of the restaurant were the booths were extravagant.

"You know a fancy restaurant wasn't necessary Trunks," said Goten as he slid into the booth.

"Well I like this place, they have great food, and I'm paying so don't worry about it," he smiled. "You look nervous chibi, something important to tell me?"

"Actually yes but maybe we should order first."

After their orders were taken, Trunks waited for Goten to speak. "Everything ok Goten?"

"Uh—um where should I start? Well I think we should slow down on the sex," he blushed.

"Why?"

"An—and I think I should move back to my room."

"Oh," Trunks said in disappointment.

"There's a reason I'm suggesting these things Trunks. I—I want to date you."

Trunks smiled. "You want to date me."

"Yeah I—I want to do things right Trunks. I want to spend time with you, enjoy our life together. Sex shouldn't be all there is to our relationship. I want to see where this goes. We're bonded, and I want to make sure we're both happy."

"I would love to date you Goten, and I agree to your terms. I guess I can't convince you to at least sleep in the same bed with me?"

"In time we'll get there. Besides I think we'll just be tempted to have sex. It's not like we'll never have sex Trunks."

"You make a good point, and I understand," Trunks said as he held Goten's hand in his. "I almost thought you were going to distance yourself from me."

"I don't want to do that Trunks. I want to see where this relationship takes us. We owe it to our bond."

"Good I agree," said Trunks as the food arrived.

After dinner they walked around the city hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

"So, should we consider this our first date?" asked Goten.

"You have to admit it's the best first date you've been on," said Trunks as Goten rolled his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 27

Bulma smiled. "Isn't it nice to go out for dinner for a change?" she asked as she looked at her family around the table.

"Yeah mom," Bulla smiled, "this is great. Why don't we do this more often?"

"I can answer that," Trunks smirked.

"Shut up Trunks," said Vegeta.

"I know this isn't you're thing Vegeta," said Bulma, "but I appreciate you doing this for me," she smiled. "Besides I'm sure you'll enjoy the food here."

"Whatever you say woman."

"Well uh anyway," said Trunks as he looked Goten's way. "Goten and I have something to tell you."

"Really, what is it?" asked Bulma.

"Trunks and I have decided to start dating each other," said Goten.

"Well that's stupid!" said Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" exalimed Bulma.

"From what your mother has told me dating is to get to know each other better. You two all ready fit that requirement."

"Um I think dad has a point," said Bulla. "I mean Uub and I are dating to get to know each other better, so what is it that you'd be doing on these dates that you haven't all ready done together as best friends?"

"We've been friends forever that's true, but we don't know each other in the romantic sense. That's what dating would be a about for us," said Trunks.

"That makes sense," Bulma smiled. "Well I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Bulma."

"So Goten, have you told your family yet?" asked Bulma.

"No not yet but I'm planning to," said Goten. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Well you're not going to tell them without me, right?" Trunks asked as he held Goten's hand in his.

"That's so sweet," said Bulla as Goten blushed.

"Oh finally the food is here," said Vegeta as Bulma rolled her eyes but smiled.

The meal was more pleasant then Bulma thought. 'At least we didn't get kicked out,' she smiled and then looked to her son.

"Mom?"

"Oh sorry Trunks, what were you saying?"

"It's time to go woman," said Vegata.

Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Uub headed home while Trunks and Goten decided to take a walk around the city, hand in hand.

"So, you like hand holding?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, it makes me feel connected to you. So, have you ever been on a date where the night didn't end in sex?"

"No, I guess I'm new to this way of dating, but I like this. It's simple, but it means a lot to you. You want to be respected."

Goten smiled. "I like how well you know me."

"Well i didn't spend years with you for nothing."

"It's a nice night," Goten smiled as he looked around at all the lit up buildings.

"Yeah. You want to get some ice cream. I know this great place up ahead. Well that is if you're still hungry?"

"Sure, I'd love some ice cream Trunks."

The couple each ordered their own gigantic sundae and sat down at a booth near the window. Trunks knew how much Goten liked the views of the city buildings. He watched Goten eat for a while before he went to eat his sundae.

"This place is great Trunks."

Trunks laughed. "Maybe you should slow done chibi. You don't want to get brain freeze."

"Ow, oh! Too late for that," said Goten as he held his head.

"You'll be all right chibi," he said as he rubbed Goten's arm.

Goten smiled and held onto Trunks' arm until it passed. He could feel Trunks' carrying nature flow through his veins. It sounded silly, but it made sense because of their bond.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 28

A knock came to the Briefs home as Bulma had just come out of her lab. Walking into the living room, she answered the door and a huge smile came onto her face. "Mom, dad! It's so good to see you," she said as she hugged her parents.

"Well we couldn't stay away forever darling," said Bunny. "Our trip around the world was fun, but we missed our family."

How have you been sweetie?" asked Dr. Briefs.

"Great! It's been very peaceful around here if you can believe it. I got some of my unfinished inventions done. Well I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip. I've left your room the way it is, so I'll just have someone get your stuff and put it in your room. Goten!" she yelled.

Goten rushed into the room. "Hey Bulma, what's—Dr. Briefs, Bunny welcome home," he smiled.

"Would be a dear and get my parents' things from the car and put them into their room. You know where it is, right?"

"I sure do. I'll be right back," said Goten as he walked out the door.

"Is that boy here a lot?" asked Bunny.

"Well he lives here now and—

"Is everything ok at home?" asked Bunny.

"There's tension between his mother, grandpa, and him, but that's not the only reason he's staying here. Goten's family and—Goten came back into the room with their luggage and left down the hall.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to have another saiyan around," said Bunny.

"I'm quiet tired dear," said Dr. Briefs as Goten came back into the room.

"Thank you Goten," smiled Bulma. "You can get back to making lunch now."

"Sure thing Bulma. I'll make some more for your parents as well."

"Why thank you Goten," said Dr. Briefs as he patted his shoulder before walking down the hall.

"Well I can't wait to see those grandchildren of mine," said Bunny.

"Bulla's at school. Trunks won't get back until late tonight. I'm sure they'll both be excited to see you and dad."

"Oh and how is the sexy prince of yours?" asked Bunny as Bulma blushed from embarrassment while her mom beamed with joy about being back home.

"Mom, he's fine but I really wish you wouldn't talk about him like that and—

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Bunny as he came walking through the door only to find himself in the arms of Bulma's mother. "So, how have you been?" she asked as she let go of the saiyan Prince.

Vegeta looked to his wife, his face expressing his discomfort. "Fine I see you and the old man are back."

"Yes we just couldn't stay way any longer."

Vegeta nodded as he passed his wife on the way to the kitchen to see Goten hard at work in the kitchen. Sitting down, he waited for lunch to be done.

"She still makes you uneasy, doesn't she?" asked Goten as he turned from the stove and got the plates out for the food.

"That old woman doesn't know the meaning of personal space, and she has no filter of what comes out of her inappropriate mouth."

"She just likes you is all Vegeta."

"A little too much if you ask me," said Vegeta as Goten set out his portion of food before setting out the rest of the food for Bulma and her parents.

"Oh my wow!" exclaimed Bunny as she saw all the food on the table. "Well everything looks delicious Goten," she said as she sat next to Vegeta.

"Yes, very impressive," said Dr. Briefs. "I think you may have given my wife a run for her money in the cooking department," he said as he sat next to his wife.

"Well he is a baker," said Bulma. "Goten likes to cook as well. He's been very helpful around the house when he's not working," she said as Goten gathered his portion of food and sat down to face everyone.

"My daughter tells me there's chaos in your home," said Bunny to Goten. "I hope you'll be able to work things out with your family."

"Thank you Bunny," said Goten.

"Anyway that's not the only reason he's living here," Bulma said.

"Oh," said Bunny.

Goten was nervous, but he managed to pull himself together. "Trunks and I are dating."

"Well I would expect you two to be dating. Your young men after all and—

"No. I'm not sure you understand. Trunks and I are dating each other," said Goten as he looked to the reactions of Bulma's parents. They were shocked, but Bunny's eyes held disapproval.

It was late at night when Trunks made his way home. He was exhausted and hoped he could get enough sleep to function tomorrow. He sighed as he dragged his tired body to the house. The backyard came into view and so did the shadow of a figure in one of the trees. Curious, he made his way to the tree to see a sleeping Goten. 'Well that's peculiar,' thought Trunks and then his eyes came to a table and the smells from the foil trays let him now his mate had cooked for him. He smiled as he looked back to the man sleeping in the tree. 'You're sweet chibi,' he thought as he sat down to eat.

The rustling in the tree let Trunks know Goten was waking up. Looking down from the tree, Goten smiled. "Hey Trunks," he said as he stepped out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"Hi chibi," he smiled. "Waiting up for me?"

"Well there was a little bit of tension inside and I needed some air. I wrapped your portion of dinner and waited outside for you, but I fell asleep."

"You've been out here for hours. What could possibly cause so much tension?"

"Your grandparents came home today. I told them we were dating."

"Oh. Well think of my grandmother like your mother. She had all these plans for my life that she made up in her head. I didn't care about them then, and I don't care about them now. She probably gave you this look of disapproval," Trunks said as Goten nodded.

"Man I wish I didn't care like you do Trunks."

"Don't let my grandmother get to you Goten. I know what I want, I've always known what I want," said Trunks as he smirked, "and in case you didn't know it's you," he said as he took Goten's hands in his.

"And mom thinks I'm the sweet one," said Goten, smiling at Trunks. "So, am I going to have to give up the kitchen?"

"Probably chibi. You know how much my grandma loves to cook."

"Yeah and with her hating my guts, I'm sure I'll have to fend for myself."

"Well," Trunks smirked, "have you given anymore thought to finding a place together, just you and me? I know you were a little hesitant the last time we talked about it, but you'd be able to cook to your heart's desire."

"I guess I can't say no to that. Ok, lets do it," smiled Goten.

"We can start looking this weekend."

"Sounds good to me Trunks," said Goten as they both got up from the table. "Well you should go get some sleep. I'll take care of the dishes."

Trunks gave Goten a passionate kiss on the lips. "Goodnight chibi. Thank you."


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 29

"Trunks, Trunks! Honey wake up."

"Uh? What? Mom, what's—he looked at the clock. "Oh shit I'm late for work," said Trunks as he was about to get up only to be pushed down. "Mom?"

"Honey, you've been overworking yourself. You can take this day to recuperate. Besides I saw what was on your schedule for the day and moved some things around. You're all set for tomorrow."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks mom, you're the best," said Trunks as he lied back down.

"I'll let you get your rest sweetie," said Bulma as she came into the hall, shutting the door behind her.

"How is he Bulma?" asked Goten as he came down the hall.

"Tired so I'm letting him take the day," she shook her head. "You know I can't count the last time that boy took a day off."

"I guess he's really been working himself to death."

"Well hopefully you can help him relax every once in a while. I don't want him to be so tightly wound like Vegeta."

"I heard that woman!" said Vegeta.

"Let me guess the GR needs more repairs?" said Bulma.

"No. Your mother and father went out for groceries and Bulla and Uub are at school," he said as he looked to Goten. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Oh! Thanks Vegeta. Bye Bulma," he said as he waved before he disappeared down the hall.

"So?" Bulma smirked as she moved closer to Vegeta. "What did you have in my mind saiyan Prince?" she asked as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You know very well woman. I don't have to spell it out for you," he said as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

Trunks woke up to loud moans and immediately knew what was going on. He blushed as he got up from bed. "Well I guess I'm up now," said Trunks as he made his way down the hall and down the stairs. 'Why can't they wait until everyone's left the house?' he thought as the front door opened and in came his grandparents with some groceries, and Trunks smiled. "Do you need any help with that?"

"Oh sure. Thank you Trunks," said Bunny as Trunks made his way out to the car to bring the remainder of the bags inside.

Goten was hard at work at the bakery. It was very busy today, but he took it in stride. He was relieved that he got the chance to bake some pastries in the back room. He took his break and sat outside to get some fresh air.

"Goten."

Goten smiled. "Hey mom, what brings you to this side of town?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well I had some errands to run," said Chichi as she set her grocery bag beside her. "I also talked with your grandfather about his behavior. It's completely unacceptable for him to puts his hands on you in anger. I told him this, and he said he felt bad about it."

Goten shook his head. "I don't think he is mom."

"I agree, but I can't change your grandfather's mind. While I don't like what you and Trunks have done, we can't go back and change it. I'm trying to be accepting of the choice you both made."

"That's all I ask mom, and something has happened. I don't want you to freak out when I tell you."

"Trunks and I are dating, and we're looking for a place together this weekend. Trunks' grandparents are back and are not accepting of us, well at least Bunny isn't. I don't know about Dr. Briefs."

"I know that couldn't have been easy to say to me, but I don't want you to live under the same roof as that Bunny woman. It's a good decision."

"Thanks mom. So, how are things at home?"

"Well I'm trying new recipes and enjoying being a grandmother. I'm thinking of having your grandpa move out. There's tension between us, and I can't live that way anymore."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Honey it's not your fault."

"It was nice seeing you mom."

"You too Goten."

"I have to get back to work. See you around mom."

"Have a good day."

Goten felt a weight was lifted off his shoulders somewhat. He felt his relationship with his mom was getting back on track, and he couldn't be happier about it. His relationship with his grandpa was unknown at this point, but he had made progress with his mom. That's what mattered the most to him right now. After work Goten took the leftover pastries home.

It was 5'o clock in the evening when Goten made it back to the Briefs' home. Walking through the door, he saw Bulla and Uub relaxing in front of the TV.

"Hey Goten," said Bulla. "Good day at work?"

"Yeah you could say that," said Goten as he came over to the couple. "Pastries?" asked he opened the big pink box.

"Why thank you Goten," smiled Bulla as she took one.

"Yeah thanks man," said Uub as he took one. "It's just what I need after they day we've had."

"It went well Uub. My grandparents love you."

"Well it was nerve wrecking when they were asking me all these questions. I thought I was going to trip up and say something embarrassing."

"Sounds like you two had an eventful day," said Goten.

Goten made his way into the kitchen to see it was empty, but he could still smell the remnants of dinner. Looking into the fridge, Goten saw a couple of big plates in the fridge with a note posted on them. **_"Here's some food I had the robots cook up for you"—Love Trunks._** Goten took the plates, heated them up, and sat down to eat when he heard footsteps coming his way. "Hey Trunks," he smiled as he looked up from his food.

"Hey chibi," he smiled as he went to the fridge for a water and made 12 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "I hope you like the food. Grandma refused to make you dinner, and I refused to eat her food."

"Trunks, you didn't have to do that for me. I know how good your grandma's food is."

"So? She disrespected my mate, and I take that very seriously."

Goten blushed and looked down at his food. "Thank you Trunks it's very admirable of you," he said as he felt Trunks took his hand.

"Goten, look at me," he said as his eyes met his, "I love you. I'm not here to meet the expectations of my grandparents. I want to be happy, and I can't picture that without you chibi."

"Me to Trunks."

Trunks smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Well I told mom about us dating and moving in together. She's trying to accept it, I can tell."

"That's good news. You think she's going to tell your brother, Videl, Pan, and your grandpa?"

"Yeah I'm sure she well but I know my grandpa won't react well. That's something I'm willing to live with. I'm not here to meet my grandpa's expectations but to be happy with you."

It was late when Trunks and Goten made their way upstairs from joining Uub and Bulla in the living room to relax and watch TV. Trunks stopped at his door across from Goten's bedroom. Goten could sense Trunks' hesitancy.

"Trunks, I'm just going to be across the hall. I'm not too far away. Plus I don't want to give your grandmother anymore reason to hate me."

"Goten, this is stupid. You're my mate, we're bonded, and we're dating. Why can't we share a room?"

"Our relationship should be based on more than just sex. I mean I can feel your desire right now Trunks. Can you honestly say you can lie next to me and resist those urges to take me?"

"You know having sex doesn't mean I won't respect you Goten. I do. You're the most important person in my life, but it's hard not to want to be close to you everyday. It's physically painful, do you know that? You think I want to feel this way? I'm not normal, and I'm still coming to terms with it. It's this stupid bond."

"Trunks," he said softly, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it, but I'm not fairing too well. Why do you think I've been so exhausted? Between work and my urges, it's been challenging and I guess I should have told you. I'm sorry chibi."

"It's ok," said Goten as he took Trunks' hand and led into his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this Goten?" he asked as Goten closed the door. Trunks sat on his bed.

"Well we're not going to do anything tonight Trunks. It's really late, but I promise when we're both free we can have sex," said Goten as he sat next to Trunks.

Trunks lied down as Goten curled up on the side of his body. Trunks brought his arm around his mate and sighed. "Well this is better then nothing," he said as Goten kissed his cheek. Trunks turned to his face and kissed him back. "I love you chibi," he said as he turned off the lights.

"I love you to Trunks," Goten sighed as he nuzzled his mate's chest before closing his eyes.

Trunks swore his heat skipped a beat as he looked down to his mate resting on his body. "G—Goten, di—did you just say you loved me back?"

Goten's eyes opened and smiled at his stunned mate. "I've been thinking about it a lot, ever since we bonded. It just feels right to say."

"It feels good to hear," said Trunks as he held his mate closer.

"Well you definitely feel a lot happier. Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight Goten," Trunks said as he pulled the covers over their clothed bodies. He closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed then he had in a long time.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 30

Goten had gotten back from making deliveries for the bakery and walked inside the Briefs home to look for Trunks. There had been something on his mind all day that he wanted to talk to Trunks about. He was surprised to sense his energy in his lab instead of work.

Making his way into the lab, he saw Trunks working on his prototype plane. As far as Goten could tell, Trunks looked fine. He searched the geniuses's mind and was blocked out.

Trunks smirked. "Nice try chibi," said Trunks as he turned to face his mate. "So, what's been on your mind?"

"Why are you home so early? Aren't you usually at Capsule until late?"

"I got everything done early, and I've been thinking about this plane all day. Well I mean I've also been thinking about you to."

"I was thinking about you to Trunks. There's something I want to ask you about, and I know it's personal."

"We're bonded chibi. There's nothing you can't ask me about."

"Well I was just curious about your sexual history. After everything that happened last night I just want to understand your behavior."

"Yeah I'm not exactly proud about that. I've never acted desperate before. Anyway I guess we can talk about it," said Trunks as he sat down next to Goten on his couch.

"When I hit puberty, my sexual urges were stressful to say the least. I started masturbating frequently because I was to young to be having sex. I was frustrated and angry most of the time because I couldn't control it."

"That's why you were so mean to me."

"Yeah sorry about that chibi. Anyway when I turned 13 years old, I went to my parents. I couldn't take it anymore. I told them I needed to have sex. I figured one time would calm my urges. My parents said no, and I did it anyway. They were less than thrilled when they found out, and I knew they were disappointed. The urges became stronger after my first time, and I promised my parents I wouldn't have sex again until I was older. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop. I continued to have sex, figuring once I found the right person, my urges would be fulfilled. They never were until you."

"Wow," he said a stunned Goten.

"I did want you to be my first, but I didn't want to scare you away. Plus I didn't want our friendship to be ruined. Our bond has only increased my sexual urges."

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to go through that alone, but you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here for you," he smiled. "So what do think about going out to eat and then a hotel?"

Trunks was left sweaty and satisfied on the bed with a smile as his mate slept soundly curled up next to him. He felt better and much more relaxed then he had this morning. Looking down at his sleeping mate, he smiled. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Goten in his life. He thanked the gods everyday for it.

"Trunks, are you staring at me again?"

"I thought you were sleeping," he said as he kissed his forehead.

"No, just resting my eyes."

"So, how were deliveries today?"

"Fun, I met a lot of interesting people. It's pretty tiring to, but I like being outside."

"So, I've been thinking about our living situation? Do you want to live in the city or get a house outside the city?"

"Well both of our places of work are in the city. It's just a matter of whether we want to travel a little bit more to get to work. A house would give us more privacy."

"I was thinking about a house to, and I was thinking we could build our own capsule home. You know my company makes them, and we can customize our home to our liking. Plus it won't cost a thing."

"You mean it won't cost you a thing."

"Well," Trunks smirked. "You can give me sex in return. I'll call it even."

"Fine, I know I won't be able to argue my way out of this anyway."

"Smart decision. Of course with the home being built we'll have to stay with my family a little while longer."

Goten smiled. "That's ok," he said as he moved his hand to rest on Trunks' heart.

"We'll have to tell our families of course. I'm sure grandma will lose her cool and so will your grandpa and mother."

Goten laughed. "Do you just love when people are pissed off at you?"

"Sometimes it's fun, but this decision is about us. It doesn't matter what they say."

"You're right," said Goten before he found himself flipped onto his back with a grinning Trunks looking down at him. "Tru—Trunks?"

"Ready for round two chibi?" Trunks said as he leaned over his mate and kissed him passionately on the lips. His mate looked dazed. "I'm taking that as a yes," Trunks said as he pulled the covers over their bodies.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 31

Goten had just gotten off from work and decided to visit his family. He took off from a deserted location and was off to the mountain area. He had some free time because Trunks was off on a business trip and would be back on Saturday.

Landing a good distance from his mom's house, he suddenly felt a sense of dread come over him as he rushed to the house. He stopped before the door and sensed a fading energy coming from the backyard. Making his way there, he was startled to see his grandfather lying on the ground with a knife in his chest.

"Gr—grandpa!" exclaimed Goten as he rushed to his side. "Who—?"

"Yo—you did this to me," he breathed.

"D—Don't talk I'll—he took out his phone and dialed 911. "Hello, 911 this Son Goten. My grandpa's hurt," he said as he gave them the address. "O—ok I'll stay on the line just hurry!" he yelled as he looked to his grandpa who was unconscious. "Grandpa! GRANDPA! WAKE UP!" he cried.

Once he calmed down, he felt for a pulse. He was gone. Dropping to the floor next to his grandpa's dead body, he couldn't believe it. 'I—it's all my fault,' he thought and then the sound of sirens broke him from his thoughts.

The road to the closest hospital was long as Goten road in the ambulance with his grandpa. Looking at his phone, he knew he had some calls to make. The thought made his heart break. Waiting in the hospital, he knew things would never be the same.

"Goten! What happened?" asked Chichi as Gohan, Videl, and Pan came in right behind her.

"I—I found grandpa in the backyard with a knife in his chest, I called 911, but—mom he's gone. Grandpa's dead."

"Who did this?" asked Gohan as Videl consoled a crying Pan in her arms.

The doctors are finding out right now. They assured me they'd talk to me once they found out what happened."

They all sat in the waiting room. The only sounds were the cries of Pan and Chichi, who were being consoled by Gohan. When he felt Gohan's strong hand gripping his shoulder, Goten looked at his older brother and his heart dropped.

"Mr. Son," said the doctor as the Son family stood up. "I'm sorry for your loss, and we discovered cause of death was suicide. Did you know the Ox King had depression?"

"N—no," said Goten. "Mom?"

"NO!" she cried as Gohan held her tighter in his arms and it just broke Goten's heart to see her this way.

Gohan had put his mother to rest in one of his guest rooms. Walking down the stairs, he saw Pan holding onto her uncle as Videl decided to make them all something to eat.

"I can't believe it," said Gohan. "He must have hidden his depression from us. I wish he would have said something, so it didn't have to end this way."

"He seemed like such a happy guy," said Videl. "It's definitely hard to believe."

"He hated me," said Goten. "He died hating me, and it's my fault. Maybe—

"You can't think like that Goten," said Gohan. "He loved his family, but he was sick. What happened to him had nothing to do with you. He had his own problems that we apparently didn't know anything about."

"His last words were that I did that to him. How do I get over that? How is mom—?"

"Mom will mourn, and it may take some time. She'll be all right. We're here for her and each other," said Gohan.

"Gohan's right," said Videl. "Well dinner's done. Should we get your mom?"

"No, she needs her rest. We'll leave her some food for later," said Gohan.

"Mama, I can help you with the food and setting the table," said Pan.

"Thank you sweetie," said Videl as Pan hugged her uncle before she went to help her mother.

Gohan and Goten made their way to the living room, giving Videl and Pan the space they needed to put food on the table.

"It couldn't have been easy, seeing grandpa like that," said Gohan.

"I can't get it out of my mind Gohan. If only I had gotten there a few minutes earlier, I could have prevented this from happening."

"Goten," he sighed. "Maybe you could have today but you can't guarantee that he wouldn't have gotten away with it another time."

"I know you're right, but I feel awful for mom. You know what it's like to lose dad against that battle with Cell. I can't imagine what it's like for mom. I mean he raised her. They were so close. It's just not fair that he hurt mom like this by not telling her at least what was going on with him."

"I'd admit it was pretty selfish of him, but I guess in the end his depression got to him."

"Dinner's ready!" announced Vide.

"Come little brother,' Gohan smiled sadly, "lets eat and remember the good times."

"Ok," Goten said reluctantly.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 32

Trunks' plane had just touched down at the airport when he checked his phone for messages. His eyes widened at how many he had missed from his mother. Calling her back, he waited for her to pick up.

"Trunks."

"Hey mom, what's going on? You haven't called this much since I started taking over for you at Capsule Corporation."

"You didn't see the news then?"

"No, I've been pretty busy. Why, what happened?"

"The Ox King killed himself a few days ago. Goten was the one who found him. He's staying with his family for now. He didn't want to leave his mother."

"Oh my god. I'm heading over there right now mom. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome sweetie. Give the Son family my sympathies."

"I will. Bye mom," he said as he hung up the phone.

Once he got his luggage and made his way outside to a deserted area, he took off towards the mountain area. Searching his mate's energy, he could feel his pain, guilt, sadness, and anger. Trunks knew he had to concentrate, or he would let Goten's feelings consume him. He had to be strong for his mate and support whatever he needed right now. He had to put his selfish urges aside to take care of Goten.

Speeding up, he could feel the cool air calm his thoughts. 'Breath Trunks you're better then this. You're human to, and you're saiyan half doesn't define you,' he sighed. 'That's just great you have to talk yourself down.'

Looking down to distract himself, he took in the incredible views below him, remembering all the times Goten and him had admired these very views together as kids. While he cherished the memories they had together as kids, he wondered what the future held for them.

Thinking about the Ox King, he wondered why the man had killed himself. 'He was so angry and then he ends his life. It doesn't make sense. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to take his own life. I guess at the same time I didn't know him that well,' he sighed. 'I can only imagine what his family is going through.'

Seeing the Son home in the distance, he flew lower and lower until his feet touched the lush green grass. Sensing his mate's energy once again, he felt him in his bedroom. His energy was calm which meant he was sleeping. Making his way to the back of the house, he saw the backyard and looked away as he found Goten's bedroom window. Looking in, he saw his mate's sleep begin to become erratic, so Trunks let himself into his room, quietly closing the window. Walking towards the bed, Trunks sat down as Goten turned over in his sleep, his eyes opened.

"Trunks," said Goten as he sat up in bed.

"Hey chibi, I heard about what happened. I came over right away. How are you and your family holding up?"

"Mom's devastated, and Gohan and Videl are comforting Pan. I think Gohan is the most stable out of all of us. It's hard to tell sometimes how he's feeling."

"What about you Goten? Mom told me you were the one who found him."

"I was shocked. The doctor said he was suffering from depression and none of us knew, but he was alive when I found him. He said his death was my fault before he died."

"You know it's not your fault, right? Your grandpa had issues. I'm sure he loved you."

"Are you? I'm not so sure. Once he found out who I really was, he turned his back on me. He hated me."

"I think you're wrong. Even though he made our lives hell, you can't erase all the good times you had with him and all the times he cared about you in the past. He was sick, and it caught up with him in the end. There was nothing any of us could have done to save him unless he wanted help."

"God I hate how much sense you're making."

Trunks smirked. "It's one of my best qualities."

Goten rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you had any good qualities." Goten laughed as he lied back down on his bed.

Trunks smiled as he lied down next to his mate. He looked at him as Goten's eyes connected with his. "I missed you chibi."

"I missed you to Trunks," he smiled as he leaned into his body and kissed him on the cheek, feeling Trunks' arms around him. "Now don't try anything Briefs."

"It doesn't feel right with your mom in the next room," said Trunks, "especially with what she's going through."

"We can just cuddle," said Goten as he turned his body to face him.

"You know I'd only do this for you," Trunks smiled.

"Well with anyone else it might hurt your pride."

"True. Anyway you think your mom would mind if I stayed with you for a while?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked since grandpa died. I decided to stay, so she wouldn't be alone. She was starting to accept us, but I want you here," he said as Trunks kissed his cheek.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 33

Bunny Briefs was up cooking breakfast as Bulma came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down, she sighed as a cup of steaming hot coffee was out in front of her. She smiled. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome darling. Hey honey have you seen Trunks? I haven't seen him lately," she said as she placed her daughter's breakfast in front of her.

"He's staying at Chichi's to be with Goten."

"Bulma, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Don't worry mom he can run Capsule for a few days off his laptop. Plus he has his phone so—

"No, that's not what I' talking about."

Bulma sighed. "Mom, look I know you don't exactly approve of Goten for my son but it's his choice. I'm proud of Trunks, and Trunks loves him. He makes Trunks happy, and that is what is important to me."

"You won't have grandchildren, and I won't have great grandchildren."

"I don't care mom. They love each other. If you even think about interfering in my son's love life, then you and me are going to have problems mom."

"I have a problem with your parenting. I knew your belief in following your heart would get Trunks into trouble and don't get me started on Vegeta."

"There's nothing to start. You will not insult my husband. You can't begin to understand him the way I do, so you can take your assumptions and shove them up your—

"Bulma! That is no way to speak to your mother," said Dr. Briefs as he walked into the room.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call her my mother. The nanny practically raised me."

"How dare you? You're not exactly mother of the year."

"No, you're right I'm not but neither are you. I can admit my faults, but I love my children with every breath in my body. I would die for my children, and I support the people they choose to love because it makes them happy."

"Bulma makes a good point dear. Perhaps it's time to let go of what you pictured for our grandson's life and concentrate in supporting him," said Dr. Briefs.

"What could that boy possibly offer Trunks?"

"Unconditional love mom. He accepts Trunks because of who he is and not because he's the President of Capsule Corporation."

Bulma had lost track on how long she had been working in her lab, but she didn't care. When she felt like she needed to be alone, the lab was her solace. She sighed as she came out from under her latest space ship to see two familiar feet.

"Hey mom."

"Bulla, everything ok?" asked Bulma as she stood up.

"Grandma is in a strange mood. When I came home from school, she thanked god I turned out normal. Whatever that means."

"Oh the nerve of that woman!" yelled Bulma.

"Mom, are you ok? Are you and grandma fighting?"

"I—sweetie I don't want to involve you in my drama with your grandma."

"I want to help mom. You two shouldn't be fighting. It just seems wrong."

"It seems wrong to me to Bulla but when it comes to my children, there's nothing I won't do."

"So this has to do with Trunks?"

"Yes your grandma doesn't approve of Goten. She imagined your brother having a wife, kids, and the white picket fence."

"So she's criticizing you because she thinks you raised him wrong?"

"Something like that. I mean it wasn't easy having your brother and raising him, but I have no regrets about how he turned out."

Bulla smiled. "He's a great older brother."

"I just wish he didn't have to fight so hard to be accepted. I know what's that like."

"Yeah but he's a fighter just like dad. Plus Trunks never really cared about being accepted by the public. I think he only really wanted acceptance from you, dad, me and Goten."

"You're right sweetie."

"You're welcome mom. Well I have homework to do and I have to help Uub study for economics."

Bulma felt better after he talk with her daughter as she made her way upstairs. She felt like a hot shower was in order. Walking towards her bedroom, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Removing her clothes, she entered her bathroom and put them in the hamper. The warm water felt good on her skin. She let out a content sigh as she washed her hair and body. When she stepped out of the shower, she used her comfortable pink plush robe to wrap around her body.

Walking back into the bedroom, she came face to face with her saiyan prince and smiled. She couldn't help but admire her husband's shirtless, sweaty form. "Working hard?"

Vegeta smirked. "Vulgar women," he said as she pressed her body against his. His arms instinctively went around her waist. "So, what have you been up to besides arguing with your mother?"

"You heard all that, didn't you?"

"It's hard not to. Your voice really travels."

"The woman drives me up the wall when it comes to Trunks."

"You shouldn't let her get to you Bulma," he said as his lips met her neck.

"Mm Vegeta you stink," she said as she tried to get away.

Vegeta smirked. "Oh I don't think so woman. You're mine now," he said as he left her body off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist.

They held each other under the shower. Exhausted from their love making, Bulma leaned on Vegeta for support as her hand traveled across his chest, resting on his heart. When she felt his strong hand caress her back, she shivered.

"Bulma."

She looked into his eyes and softly kissed him on the lips before pulling away. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Chichi and her family."

"Yes it was quite at shock about the Ox King's condition."

"It makes me think about my dad. I can't imagine—

"Everyone has their time woman."

"True," she sighed, "I guess I have to try and reconcile with my mother. I mean who knows how much time we all have," she said as she felt Vegeta's grip tighten around her. "I love you Vegeta," she said as her wet hand caressed his cheek.

A knock came to the door, and the couple sighed in disappointment. "Mom, dad dinner's ready!"

"Thanks sweetie we'll be right down."

Walking down the stairs, the couple made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table with their daughter, her boyfriend, Dr. Briefs, and Bunny. The meal was quiet which made Bulma uneasy. She knew she had to figure out a way to get along with her mother. It was difficult when she thought about her son. She vowed if her mother tried to interfere in Trunks' love life, she would step in and defend her son. She sighed. 'He is a grown man, and I know he can handle handle himself, but he's still my baby.'


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 34

Goten woke up bright and early for work and turned over in bed to see Trunks working on his laptop beside him. Sitting up, he looked over at his mate before he got up from the bed and went to his closet, hoping to find some appropriate clothes for work. Coming out of the closet in a button up white shirt and black pants, he made his way into the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, he searched his mom's energy, surprised to find it in the kitchen. 'She must be feeling better or trying to keep herself busy,' he thought as he sighed. Sitting on the bed, he grabbed his shoes and put them on. Standing up, he looked at Trunks once again and smiled.

"Hey Trunks, you hungry?"

Trunks looked up from his laptop. "Yeah, but I'm not sure how your mom feels about me being here."

"Goten, Trunks. Breakfast!"

Goten smiled. "See she knows that you're here."

"Fine, let's go," said Trunks as he followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how are you doing this morning?" asked Goten.

"I miss your grandpa, but I can't sit around and mope. I know he would want me to be happy and to go with my life."

"That's a healthy attitude," said Trunks.

"Well sit down and eat. Goten i know you have work today so eat."

"Thanks mom," said Goten as they all sat down.

"Everything looks great Mrs. Son," said Trunks.

"Why thank you Trunks but I think we've known each other long enough to call me Chichi."

Breakfast was eaten in silence, and Trunks offered to do the dishes for Chichi, which she gladly accepted as she sat back down next to her son.

"I have to get going mom," said Goten as he stood up with his mother.

"Well have a nice day dear," she said as she hugged him.

"You to mom," he smiled.

"I will," she smiled. "I think I'm going to have Trunks help me with some things around the house, and I do have some errands to run," she said as Goten nodded before leaving.

Trunks had mowed the lawn, vacuumed the house, washed the windows, cleaned the kitchen, and the bathrooms. He smiled, glad he could help Chichi out. Plus he felt good working up a sweat.

"Very good Trunks I'm impressed," said Chichi as she inspected the house.

"Well I was glad to help. If there's anything else you need, just name it."

"We're going grocery shopping."

"Sure, no problem."

Grocery shopping went off without any problems. Loading the bags into the trunk, he shut it and got into the passenger seat next to Chichi.

"Well I think we worked up an appetite. Let's get some lunch."

"Sounds good Chichi," Trunks said as she pulled out of her parking spot abruptly and took off.

Trunks was still getting use to her chaotic driving and was thankful when she finally parked. He let out a sigh as they got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. Trunks opened the door for Chichi, which she kindly thanked him for.

"Trunks."

"Yes Chichi."

"What is your relationship with my son?"

"We're in love with each other. We were even thinking about building our own custom capsule home to have some privacy. It's not exactly easy living under the same roof with so many people in our business."

"I heard about your grandparents coming back home."

"It's great, but my grandma thinks me being with Goten is a mistake. I've never believed that, and I don't care what she thinks."

"Well that kind of attitude definitely comes from your parents," she smiled. "I know you wouldn't be fighting so hard for something if you didn't care about it. It's obvious you care about Goten, and I'm sorry I've stood in the way. I'm not proud, but I want you both to be happy."

"Thank you Chichi," Trunks smiled. "You don't how much it means to me and Goten that you support us."

"Life is too short to be angry, bitter, and sad. Oh and one more thing," she smiled dangerously. "If you hurt my son in any way, it will be the last thing you ever do! You here me?" she said as Trunks nodded nervously. Chichi saw the food coming. "Well you're in for a treat Trunks. This place has the best seafood around."

Goten came home from work with a big pink box of treats. Placing them on the kitchen table, he searched his mom's energy once again to find her at Gohan's house. Looking around the house, Goten smiled at how spotless it looked. 'She must have made Trunks work hard.'

Suddenly he felt a spike in energy. It was Trunks' so he made his way to him and stopped at the guest room door to hear Trunks talking to someone. 'He must be on the phone.'

"Look grandma I'll be home next week. Yes Goten is coming with me. Well because he's my mate and I love him."

"You should just let him be with his mother right now. You have more important obligations to attend to at home."

"I am, and you have some nerve telling me what my priorities should be. If you're worried about how I'm running Capsule, you have no say. I'm dedicated to the company."

"Well if you are, then come home right now and forget about Goten. He will only distract you from your potential. I know what is best for you Trunks. Obviously your mother has neglected—

"Don't you talk about my mother like that. She's a great mom, and I turned out fine if I do say so myself."

"You are a fine young man Trunks. I agree with that, but you're choices in romantic partners have been far from acceptable. All those women and Goten."

"I don't have to justify my choices to you. Goten is my mate, MINE! You understand what that means, don't you? If you even think about interfering with my relationship, you'll be sorry."

"Are you threatening me young man? Well I shouldn't be surprised. You are your father's son after all."

"I take that as a compliment. You don't know a damn thing about my life, but you think just because you live under the same roof as me, that you have say in my life. You don't. You never did. Mom taught me well."

"You shouldn't take it as a compliment Trunks. You know when your father found out that your mom was pregnant with you, he didn't even want you. He was so awful to your mother."

"I could care less about the past. I know the story between my parents. Mom told me, but you only choose to see the negative in my father. He's come a long way, even you can attest to that son don't you dare throw the sins of my father at me."

"Is that Trunks?" Trunks heard a male voice.

"Grandpa?"

"Your grandmother is quiet heated."

"It's probably because she didn't get her way. I'll see you later grandpa. Bye."

A knock came to the door and in walked Goten. "Hey Trunks," he said as he sat next to him on the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on Trunks' back, feeling how tense his muscles were.

"I know you were listening, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't come back home with me. Your mom might need you here and—

"My mom is stronger than people think. She'll be all right, and I want to be with you Trunks, even if your grandma doesn't like me being around. Besides we did want to have a place of our own. I didn't stop thinking about it because grandpa died. Life is too short, and I don't want to waste it separated from you," he said as Trunks smiled, and Goten felt his muscles relax under his touch.

"Well aren't you sweet chibi," he said as he took his hand in his, watching as his mate blushed. "So we'll continue with our plans then?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited about this capsule home."

"Me to. We can have our privacy and do whatever we want. I'm thinking we should start as soon as possible, next week. You can come by after work, and we can get started."

"Cool. So, how was your day with my mom?"

Trunks smiled. "It was nice. I told her about our plans, and my feelings for you when we went out to lunch. She's accepting but if I hurt you, she'll kill me. You know regular mom stuff."

"That's great. Now we just have to convince your grandma to accept us."

Trunks snorted. "I doubt we'll be able to convince her of anything," said Trunks as he got up from the bed. "I'm still angry at her for insulting me and my parents."

"Maybe I can try to talk to her," said Goten.

"I can't force you not to but maybe wait until she calms down."

"Ok," Goten said as he stood up from the bed as Trunks turned around to face him. Trunks smirked for a minute before he turned around and locked the door. "Oh no. Trunks, what are you—?" Trunks' lips were on his before he could say anymore.

They found themselves on the bed with Goten below Trunks. Their kisses became heated, and their arms craved each other's touch as they gripped whatever body parts they could get their hands on.

Trunks pulled back, looking at his flushed mate. "Oh chibi if we don't stop, I'm going to do unspeakable things to you on this bed," he said caressing the soft skin of Goten's cheek.

A loud knock came to the door, startling the two demi-saiyans apart. "I know you two are fooling around up there and if you don't come down for dinner, they'll be nothing left," said Chichi as the boys rushed passed her downstairs. "Works every time," smiled Chichi.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 35

Trunks had just come back from a meeting and entered his office to see his grandpa wandering around the room. "Hi grandpa, is there anything I can help you with?"

"It feels like years since I've been back here. It brings back all these great memories."

"I bet," smiled Trunks.

"Well if I haven't said it Trunks, I'm proud of you. I've been keeping a close eye on Capsule, and I couldn't be more pleased."

"Thank you grandpa it means a lot to me."

"I know you and Bunny have been butting heads lately, but she's proud of your work here to Trunks."

"Why do you think she has so resentment about my choice to be with Goten?"

"I don't know, but I think that is something you should talk to your grandmother about. Personally I have no problems with your relationship with Goten. You two have been so close since he was born, and I've observed it. It's quite extraordinary seeing your relationship develop into something deeper then friendship."

"I knew you would understand. Well it's good to see you but I—

"Have to get back to work. I know. See you at home Trunks."

Trunks was always happy to see his grandpa. He had learned a lot from him and his mother. His mother came to mind, knowing she was probably just as pissed off at his grandma as he was. He didn't want his mom and grandma to butt heads, and he knew he had to get to the bottom of this problem before it got out of hand.

It was the end of the day as Trunks locked his office door and made his way to the elevator. He was tired, but he promised Goten they'd get a start on their capsule home tonight. Just thinking about it got him back in an energetic mood.

Making his way outside the building, he made his way home. As he got to the front gate, he could sense two chaotic energies in the house. He sensed his father in the gravity room, his sister and her boyfriend in her room, and Goten waiting in the lab for him. Trunks sighed. 'It must be mom and grandma. Well I guess now is as good as time as any,' he thought as he entered the house. 'They're in the kitchen. Well good that's a great place to argue.'

Into the kitchen Trunks went as he saw them glaring daggers at each other. The scene was so unusual to him. He had never seen them at each other's throats like this.

"Uh mom, grandma we need to talk," said Trunks as he sat at the table. "This arguing can't go on. We need to get some things clear and then we won't talk about this anymore," he said as both women joined him at the table.

"All right son," said Bulma.

Trunks faced his grandma. "I love you grandma, and I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm at a point in my life where I'm completely happy with the person I choose to spend my time with. I love Goten, and we're going to be together forever. I'm not asking for acceptance because I don't need it. It would be nice though. All I ask is not to disrespect my mate or we're going to have some problems."

"Trunks," said Bunny. "Honey I will never approve."

"Why? What did Goten ever do to you? And why is a wife, kids, and the white picket fence so important to you for me?"

"I feel you'll be more happier, and I want grandkids to spoil."

"I am happy. I'm sure Bulla and Uub will be more then happy to give you grandkids when they're older."

"That's not the point!" yelled Bunny. "I want grandkids from my grandson."

"Well you won't be getting them from me. I don't want kids, even if I did have a wife."

"BULMA! Knock some sense into your son's head," Bunny demanded.

"It's his life mom, and I love Goten. He's the perfect match for my son."

"Mom, I love you," said Trunks, "but I want you to stop fighting my battles. I'm a grown man and saiyan. You've had enough of your battles to fight in your life. You shouldn't have to fight mine."

"I know, and I'm sorry Trunks. You'll always be my baby, and I just don't like seeing any of my children hurt. I promise I won't interfere."

"Thanks mom," he said as he looked at his grandma. "If grandpa can be accepting, why can't you?"

"Yo—you talked to your grandpa."

"Yes," Trunks smiled. "He likes Goten. Hell I'm not sure I've ever met anyone who had a bad thing to say against my mate."

"It's true," said Bulma. "Even Vegeta finds him an adequate mate for Trunks and we all know how Vegeta is with people," she said as she and Trunks chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that," said Vegeta as he walked right passed them and took some things out of the fridge to heat up.

"I love you to Vegeta," she laughed before she felt him behind her. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Uh ok well I'm going to go," said Trunks. "I don't want to see this."

Trunks made his way down to the lab, realizing he forgot about meeting Goten in the lab. 'Shoot well I hope he isn't too mad at me for keeping him waiting,' he thought.

Walking down the steps to his lab, he found Goten asleep on the couch in the living space he had created in his lab when he needed to relax. Kneeling down to his sleeping mate, he smiled as he shook Goten. "Hey chibi, wake up," he said.

Goten sat up. "Tr—Trunks, oh sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok. I kind of got side tracked with my mom and grandma at each other's throats, but I think I solved the situation for now anyway."

"Well that's good I guess but maybe we should start on our home project on the weekend when we're both free and more awake."

"Agreed," said Trunks as he sat next to Goten on the couch. "So, have you eaten dinner?"

"No, I was waiting for you. I thought we could eat together."

"All right," said Trunks as he stood up, "lets go upstairs. I'll order some food, and we can eat in the kitchen. I'm sure everyone's all ready eaten by now."

"Ok," said Goten as he followed Trunks upstairs.

The kitchen was empty as Trunks took out his phone and ordered dinner. Hanging up the phone, he turned to his mate who was siting at the table. Trunks joined him at the table. "The food should be here in half an hour," Trunks smiled. "Hope you won't die from starvation before then."

"Ha ha you're hilarious Trunks," he said as he smiled at him.

"So, how was your day? Better then mine I hope."

"Gohan came by the bakery today."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"Well mom told him about our relationship status."

"And he wasn't happy?"

"With Gohan it's hard to tell sometimes. I know he'll support me because he's my brother, but I think he worries about the bond we created."

"Well I guess if you're going to talk to my grandma, then it's only fair that I talk to Gohan."

"Ok, that sounds fair," Goten smiled.

Trunks smirked. "Now how much time do you think we have before the food comes?"


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 36

Trunks finished the work he wanted to get done today. It was early, and Trunks decided to track Gohan down to talk to him. Landing in a deserted area, he came upon the university where Gohan worked. Making his way to the dinning hall, he spotted Gohan outside reading a book.

"Hey Gohan."

"Trunks," said Gohan as he lowers his book, putting his bookmark in one of the pages, "what are you doing here?"

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure, I don't have another class for another hour."

Trunks sat down. "Thanks Gohan."

"So, what's on your mind Trunks?"

"Goten told me about your talk at the bakery yesterday."

"I guess I'm just worried about the bond. I mean you're both in the beginning stages, but I'm worried about what the future holds for you both."

"We'll be all right Gohan. If we need help, then we know we have friends and family to lean on."

"Mom told me that you and her had lunch," Gohan laughed. "I almost thought she was kidding."

"Chichi and I are in a good place. I have to admit it's nice that Goten has his mom in his corner."

"Well I'm in your corner to Trunks. I'm glad you're both happy with each other and are moving in together. I'm sorry if I made my brother or you feel any differently."

"I understand. You're his older brother, you're only looking out for him. I'd do the same with Bulla."

"I haven't been over to your mom's house lately. How is everyone?"

"Well mom likes to spend time in her lab for the most part. She's enjoyed spending more time with my father since she retired from Capsule Corp. You know my dad. He's still trains everyday, but I think he looks forward to spending time with my mom. When my sister isn't at school, she's at the mall or spending time with Uub. My grandparents are back to stay, so grandpa's likes to be in his lab. Grandma's been trying out new recipes, so she's back to cooking all the meals. Mostly she likes to tell me how being with Goten is a mistake. She wanted something else for me."

"The wife, kids, and the white picket fence," Gohan said as Trunks nodded.

"Goten wants to talk to her, and I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Goten had gotten some lunch after his shift at the bakery was over. Once he was done, he headed to the Briefs' home. He knew who he was about to talk to, and it made him nervous. Tracking her energy, he found her in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Um, do you need any help Mrs. Briefs?" he asked.

"No, I just finished," said Bunny as she was about to leave the room.

"Wait!" said Goten as he went after her down the hall. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You ruined my grandson's life."

"Trunks doesn't see it that way and neither do I. I love your grandson very much Mrs. Briefs."

"I knew you two were too close, but I just thought it was a phase. My daughter insisted I let you two spend time together because you made him happy. Why couldn't you two just remain friends?"

"Trunks and I have been through a lot together. We formed an attachment, and I didn't think anything out of the ordinary about it. We were just friends, but Trunks opened my eyes to something deeper between us after we mated."

"So what Trunks said was true? You two became saiyan mates."

"Yes."

"There's no separating you two now," said Bunny in disappointment. "It's too late."

"You can try, but you would only push Trunks further away from you. I don't want that Bunny. He loves you, and he probably won't admit how much this hurts him. I know when my mom wasn't accepting of Trunks and I that it hurt that she wasn't supportive, but she accepted Trunks because she knows how much he means to me."

"When I found out that my daughter was pregnant with Trunks by Vegeta, I was happy. I had a grandson I could spoil. I wanted the world for him. I wanted a wife and grandchildren from him, but you had to show up and destroy my dreams."

"They were your dreams Mrs. Briefs, not his. Even before he thought about me romantically, he didn't want to have kids."

"Don't you get it! Trunks thought about you romantically before he was old enough to walk. My daughter told me so, but I thought she was just being ridiculous. How can a baby know who they're in love with before their brain is even fully developed?" she sighed. "That grandson of mine is something else."

Goten was shocked by Bunny's confession, but he decided he'd talk to Trunks later about it. "Mrs. Briefs please, can you find it in your heart to accept us and let be Trunks happy with me?" he asked as he waited for her to speak. He watched as she looked him right in the eyes and walked away down the dark hall.

Trunks made it back home when the sky was dark and the stars showed themselves. Searching out his mate's ki, he found him in the backyard sitting on the outdoor couch, watching the flames of the fire. When he got closer, he saw his mate and dad making smores.

"Um, did I just enter the twilight zone?" asked Trunks as he made his way over and sat down next to Goten. "Are you and my dad having smores together?"

"Well I brought them home from work and it was a nice night for smores. Your dad came out of the GR and was curious about what I was doing and here we are."

"They're decent I suppose," said Vegeta as he put his marshmallow by the fire.

Trunks smiled and the looked towards his mate. "So I talked to your brother today?"

"Oh, how did that go?"

"He supports us completely, but he was worried about our bond down the line. I reassured him that we'll be all right."

"You're saiyans you'll be fine," said Vegeta as Goten smiled.

"I talked to your grandma, but I couldn't convince her to support us. I'm sorry Trunks."

Trunks smiled and squeezed his hand in Goten's. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We did what we could but now it's time to move on."

"There's just something she said that stuck out to me. She said you had feelings for me before you were even able to walk. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true. I didn't tell anyone. It would just sound crazy coming from a one year old," said Trunks who saw Goten's confusion. "Well I could form complete sentences at one years old."

"Oh," said Goten.

"It's rare for a saiyan to know their mate when their cubs, but it has been known to occur."

"Well it's nice to know that it's kind of normal with our race," said Trunks. "For a moment there I thought I was strange."

"You are strange. You have purple hair," said Vegeta as Goten laughed.

"Sure throw that in my face. It's not like I had any control over my hair color."

"I think it works for you. It looks very handsome on you," said Goten, who realized he just complimented his mate in front of his father. "Maybe I should have kept that comment to myself." Vegeta laughed as Trunks blushed in embarrassment. Goten laughed nervously.

"Probably but well worth my amusement," said Vegeta as he got up. "I'll leave you two alone," he smirked before entering the house.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 37

Goten was sleeping peacefully when he sensed his mate enter the room and head towards the bathroom. Hearing the door shut, the water from the shower turned on. Goten relaxed once again into sleep until he heard the shower turn off, Trunks stumbling into the room, and dropping his body beside Goten on the bed.

Goten smiled as he turned his body towards Trunks. "Tired?"

Trunks groaned. "You have no idea," he sighed.

"I guess you were too tired to dry yourself off and put on some clothes," said Goten as he blushed, realizing he couldn't stop looking at his dripping wet mate's nude body. "Well uh never mind we should get some sleep," said Goten as he turned his body back over to face the wall.

Trunks brought the covers over his body and brought his arms around his mate's waist and rested his head on Goten's back. "Goodnight chibi."

"Goodnight Trunks," Goten said, blushing in the darkness of the room before closing his eyes.

Bulma had gone downstairs in the middle of the night. She was in the mood for something sweet. As she opened the fridge, the phone rang. Picking up, she wondered who would be calling this late. "Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Bulma, it's Gohan."

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

"My mom's in the hospital. Satan Hospital. She fell unconscious. I sensed her ki weakening while I was asleep and found her on the floor. The doctors are running some tests to try and figure out what's wrong."

"I'll let Goten know right away. I'm sure he'll want to be there."

"Thanks Bulma, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye Gohan," said Bulma as she instantly hung up and raced towards her son's room, knocking on the door. She heard rushed footsteps coming to the door.

"Bulma," said Goten. "What is it?"

"We need to get to the hospital. Your mom had an accident. I'll drive, but we need to leave now."

"Ok," said Goten as he followed Bulma downstairs.

Putting on their shoes, they raced towards the door as Bulma grabbed her purse and car keys. The drive was making Goten anxious as he looked out the window. 'Please mom be ok,' he thought as he felt Bulma's hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him that his mother was a strong woman and could get through anything.

"Gohan!" said Goten as he ran up to his older brother. "Is mom ok?"

"She's conscious now, but I'm waiting to find out what the doctor have to say," he said as he noticed Bulma. "Thank you for bringing him."

"Oh of course it's his mom. Are you the only one here?"

"Yeah, Videl and Pan went to spend some time with Hercule. I just—I didn't want to call them yet until we know what's wrong with mom. I mean it may be nothing serious. I don't want to worry them for no reason."

"If that's true, why did you want me here?"

"I knew you would want to be here no matter if the news is good or bad."

"What do you really think Gohan? Do you think it's bad? Be honest with me."

"I think it's bad Goten."

"Oh," said Goten as he sat down.

Bulma sat beside him. "If it is, I'm sure your mom can beat whatever comes her way. She's Goku's wife after all," she laughed. "Tough as nails," she said as both Son brothers smiled.

"Mr. Son Gohan," said the doctor as he came out of Chichi's room.

"Yes, that's me. So, how is she?" he asked as Goten and Bulma got up.

"I'm afraid it's not good Mr. Son. Your mother has ovarian cancer. We want to do surgery on your mother to find out how much its spread. She made need chemotherapy as well. Your mother has all ready given me permission to perform the surgery. We will start in the morning. You may see her right now, but she needs her rest so make it brief."

"Thank you doctor," said Gohan as he and Goten headed towards their mother's room.

"Don't worry about a thing boys. I'll makes some calls."

"Thanks Bulma," said Goten.

Entering their mother's room, they saw her smile at them but it was a sad smile. "Gohan, Goten."

"How are you feeling?" asked Gohan as he sat by her bedside.

"I'm tired, but I feel all right otherwise. Now don't you two worry about me. I'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" asked Gohan.

"It's because she's mom Gohan. She's strong, like dad."


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 38

Goten felt his body being shaken as he opened his eyes to stare into a pair of blue ones. "Tr—Trunks," he said as he sat up in his chair.

"Hey chibi," said Trunks as he sat next to him. "My mom told me what happened. I wish I could have been here for you. I guess I really passed out last night."

"It's morning."

"Yeah, I guess you fell asleep here. Is there any update on your mom's condition?"

"She's having surgery this morning to see how severe the cancer is, and she'll probably have to go through chemotherapy. Mom seems optimistic about the whole thing, but I wonder if its just front so Gohan and I don't worry."

"And how are you holding up?" Trunks asked as he put his arm around him.

Goten leaned into him. "I don't know. I think I'm still trying to process what's happening, but Gohan is worried. He doesn't want to tell Videl or Pan until we know the full extent of her condition. I wonder where Gohan went off to?"

"I'm here," said Gohan as he walked into the waiting room. "I just went to get some coffee."

"Mr. Son," said the doctor as the Son brothers and Trunks stood up.

"So, what's going on with my mother?" asked Gohan.

"She's in the third stage. This means she has cancer in both of her ovaries, and it has spread to her abdomen. My recommendation for treatment is chemotherapy with radiation therapy. We'll wait a few days and go back into see if there is any improvement. For now she needs her rest. We'll start treatment this evening. I will explain everything to her."

"Thank you doctor," said Goten.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to let Videl and Pan know what's going on," said Gohan as he took out his phone. "I'll be outside."

"She'll be ok," said Goten. "I mean she's a fighter."

Trunks knew his mate was trying to convince himself that everything would be ok, but he could sense the doubt inside him. "Chibi," Trunks said softly. "I'm sorry."

"She'll be ok Trunks. She just has to be!" exclaimed Goten as he felt the tears running down his face.

Trunks held his trembling mate in his arms as he cried. It broke Trunks' heart to see his mate so upset. He would do anything to make it better, but he knew in this instance that there was nothing he could do but be there for his mate.

Gohan and Goten sat with their mother in her hospital room. The silence was unbearable for Chichi but before she could speak to fill the empty air, her doctor came into the room. Pulling up a chair, the doctor sat by her bed side.

"As I've told your sons Chichi, you are in stage 3 of ovarian cancer. The cancer has spread from both your ovaries to your abdomen. I recommend chemotherapy along with radiation therapy. We can get started right away if you would like."

"Thats sounds good doctor. Thank you," said Chichi.

"Keep in mind there may be side effects," said the doctor.

"I know, but I'm determined to get better no matter what," Chichi smiled.

"We'll keep you under observation during and after your treatment."

Chichi was administered chemo by injection. Right away she fell tired and as she looked at her two sons, she smiled. "Gohan, Goten you've both been quiet."

"Sorry mom I think we're both still trying to process what's happening," said Gohan. "I—I mean you could di—

"Now stop that kind of talk Gohan. I need your support right now. I know I'm going to beat this. It's just a feeling I have. I can't explain it."

"You can't possibly know that mom. This road you're on is going to be hard," said Gohan.

"Gohan, sometimes I think you don't know who you're talking to," said Goten. "She's our mom, tough as nails," he said as Chichi smiled.

"See your brother is optimistic and so am I. Gohan—" she said as she felt her son's arms around him. She felt him tremble and heard him cry.

"I—I don't want to lose you mom. You're an important part of my life."

"Oh baby I love you."

"I love you to mom."

Goten smiled at the scene as a knock came to the door. He watched his mom and brother let go of each other, and he opened the door, smiling. "Hey Videl, Pan."

"Grandma!" said Pan as she came up to her bedside and gave her a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you honey," said Chichi.

Videl held onto her husband, thanking her for coming. She smiled at him and kissed him. Goten watched the happy couple. 'It will be all right, it has to be,' he thought.

Only family was allowed in Chichi's hospital room for today, leaving Trunks alone with his thoughts as he walked around the hospital. Wandering down another hallway, he heard the familiar voice of his mate's ex-girlfriend.

"Trunks," she said before Trunks could turn the other way and leave. "What are you doing here?"

"Chichi has cancer."

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry. Goten must be a wreck."

"He's staying strong for his mom."

"Maybe I should come by and—

"I think you lost that privilege when you cheated on my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend. Goten and you—

"Yes. It's nice that your concerned, but I think you should stay away from him and his family."

"Trunks, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on him. I cared about him, but he couldn't give me what I needed."

"Then you should have ended it when you came to this realization."

"Hey! It's not like you're Mr. Perfect. You've slept with a lot of women I hear."

"I never cheated, but you're right. I'm not perfect, far from it, but Goten didn't deserve how you treated him. He's a good person with a pure heart."

"Hey Briefs, are you upsetting my sister?"

"Devin," Trunks as he noticed him in crutches.

"Goten's mom has cancer," said Valese.

"Oh wow that's unfortunate," said Devin. "How's Goten holding up?"

"He's fine he's got his boyfriend Trunks to lean on," said Valese.

"What!" exclaimed Devin. "You and Goten?"

"I know you had a crush on him Devin. Leave him alone and if I see you near him, you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you," said Trunks as he turned and walked away.

'Maybe wandering the hospital wasn't a good idea,' thought Trunks as he made his way back to Chichi's hospital room. Sitting down in the waiting room, he hoped Chichi would make it through or else he wasn't sure what would happen to Goten.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 39

Trunks had gotten back from a business trip he didn't want to go on. Goten had assured him that he would be all right, and it was only a few days. When his driver took off from the airport, he phone began to ring. "Trunks Briefs speaking."

"Trunks."

"Hey mom."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home from the ?"

"Chichi's taken a turn for the worst. How fast can you get to the hospital?"

"By car an hour but if I fly I should be there in a few minutes. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye," said Trunks as he hung up. "Driver, can you take my things home?"

""Why, where are you going Mr. Briefs?" asked the driver as Trunks rolled open the skylight. "Mr. Briefs.

"Just do as I say," demanded Trunks as he tipped his driver generously.

"Why thank you Mr. Briefs. I will do as you wish."

"Thank you," said Trunks as he flew out of the skylight and towards Satan Hospital.

A feeling of dread came over him and he tried his best to shake it away as he speed up towards the hospital. 'It's only been a few days. How can her condition decline so much?' he thought as he shook his head.

Thinking about his mate, Trunks suddenly felt Goten's feelings. Sadness, fear, anger, and hopelessness washed over him. 'Don't worry chibi,' he thought, 'I'm on my way.'

'Trunks?'

'Goten.'

'Th—the cancer came back. Its' spread even further. My mom's back in surgery right now to remove the cancerous growths.'

'I'm so sorry chibi. I''ll be there soon.'

'How was your business trip?'

'Successful but I thought about you the whole time. I love you.'

Goten smiled. 'I love you Trunks.'

Trunks walked down the hallway to Chichi's room and came across the waiting room to see his parents. "Mom, dad."

Bulma stood up and smiled. "Hi sweetie," she said as she hugged her son. Trunks couldn't imagine if it was his mother in that hospital room. He held her a little tighter. "Trunks?"

"Oh," he said as he let go of his mother. "Sorry, I just—I should see how Goten's doing," he said, surprised to feel his father's hand on his shoulder. "Thanks dad," Trunks said as Vegeta nodded.

Knocking on the door of Chichi's room, Gohan opened the door. "Hey Trunks. My mom's in surgery. They'll bring her back to this room when the procedure is done, but you can come in and wait with us."

"Thanks," said Trunks as he walked in to see Videl holding Pan on the couch. Goten was by the window looking outside until he turned around to face his mate.

"Hey Trunks," smiled Goten. "It's good to see you."

"You to Goten," he said as he walked over to him and took his hand in his.

"It's really bad Trunks. There were more cancerous growths than she came into the hospital with. Surgery is a risk, but mom's determined to beat this."

"Let's try and be hopeful. I think your mom would want it that way," he smiled.

"I feel better now that you're here Trunks," he said as he squeezed his hand. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"You've always been there for me to. Anything you need from me, just ask."

"I love you," said Goten as he hugged him.

"I love you to Goten," Trunks said as he held him tightly.

The sound of a bed being wheeled into the room broke the two demi-saiyans from their embrace. Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, and Trunks watched the nurse hook Chichi back up to an IV drip as the doctor came in.

"Doctor?" asked Gohan. "How is she?"

"The surgery went well. There were no complications, but there are some areas of her body where the cancerous growth is too dangerous to remove. We can monitor her condition, put her back on chemo therapy with radiation, and hope for the best. It's best to let her rest right now, so I'm going to suggest everyone to leave."

The Son family and Trunks were hesitant to leave Chichi alone, but the doctor assured them that this is what is best for her recovery right now. They left the room but stayed in the waiting room. The Briefs family went to get the Son family some lunch to keep them health and energized.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 40

Weeks had passed, and Chichi wasn't getting any better, she was getting worse. The doctor had given her the unfortunate news that she was at stage four of ovarian cancer. She knew she would have to tell her family today.

"Mrs. Son."

"Oh hello doctor."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Very tired I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm in a little bit of pain."

"I can give you something for the pain if you'd like."

"Thank you doctor," she said as the doctor left the room. Before she could shut her eyes and get some sleep, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Chichi."

"Bulma, how's my family doing?"

"Well," said Bulma as she sat by her friend's bedside, "they're hanging in there. You've got some pretty strong people in your family," she smiled. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm not doing so well Bulma. The doctor told me I'm at stage 4. Bulma, I—I don't feel well. I'm not going to make it. I—

Bulma hugged her. "It's ok Chichi. It's ok to be scared. I know you don't want to die, you don't want to leave your family behind. So what did the doctor say specifically?"

"I—I only have two months at the most. The cancer keeps growing back, and it's worse every time. I—I'm so tired and everything hurts."

"I—I'm so sorry Chichi. I wish there was something I can do."

"Yo—you can take care of my family when I'm gone.'

"We're family Chichi of course I will," she said as she held her hand.

"I—I have to tell them today, but I need some rest first. The doctor is going to give me something for the pain."

"All right well I'll let you sleep then," said Bulma as she walked towards the door. She turned around to see Chichi close her eyes and drift off. 'I can't believe this happening,' thought Bulma.

"Woman," said Vegeta as he waited for her outside the door. He looked in her eyes and saw her sorrow and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

Chichi awoke a few hours later to see her family in the room. She smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have them in her life.

"Mom?" said Gohan. "You wanted to tell us something."

"This isn't easy to say," said Chichi as she rested her hands in her lap. "I—I'm dying."

"A—are you sure?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, I'm in stage 4 and I know my body. I've have two months at the most," she said as Pan came over to her beside and cried as she tried to comfort her niece.

"Gohan!" yelled Videl as she felt her husband fainting in her arms.

"I got him Videl," said Goten as he helped his older brother to the couch. "You should go to Pan."

Goten was able to wake his brother up. Looking in Gohan's eyes, he could see the confusion. "This can't be happening. She can't—we all ready lost dad."

Goten sat beside him on the couch. "It is Gohan. Mom is dying, but that doesn't mean we can't make everyday the best she's ever had. She needs us to be strong right now because she's probably scared but won't admit it."

"When did you become the older brother?" Gohan joked.

Goten smiled. "You've always been there when I felt down and alone. I'm just returning the favor."

"Thanks little brother," he said as they both stop up and hugged.

"It's always nice when you two get along," said Chichi as they walked over to their mom. "I love you both, you know that, right?"

"Of course mom," said Gohan.

"We know you love us, and we love you to," said Goten.

"I don't want to be sad or anyone else to be sad. Your father always had a smile on his face and joy in his heart. Lets follow his example and live."

"That sounds like a great idea Chichi," said Videl.

"No more tears," said Chichi to Pan, who smiled. "There's that smile."

Gohan held onto his wife and smiled at her as she smiled up at him. They briefly kissed, earning a yuck from Pan and a laugh from Goten.

'It will be all right,' thought Chichi. 'They'll be ok. I raised strong children. They'll go on.'


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 41

Goten woke up in Trunks' room and in his bed, wondering how he got there. Looking beside him, he saw Trunks sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked while he was sleeping. Lifting the covers, he realized Trunks was naked which was no surprise but so was he. He sighed as he lied back down. 'Why can't I rememberer last night?' he thought as he didn't realize his mate was awake.

"Chibi."

"What happened last night Trunks?"

Trunks shifted his body to face his mate. "Well we left the hospital. Your mom was tired of people fawning all over her, so she told us to go home. You, Gohan, and Pan were hesitant but my mom convinced all of you that you could stay here because we're not that far away from Satan Hospital. You didn't feel like going home right away so while your family and mine came back here from the hospital, we went to a bar."

"Oh no," said Goten as he covered his face. "I—I got drunk, didn't I?"

"Yep, I tried my best to cut you off but you just got angry and threatened to make a scene if I didn't let you get plastered. Anyway I eventually got you here and upstairs to my room. You were surprisingly quiet as I got you in bed."

"We had sex?"

"You were so upset about your mom, and I told you I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were drunk. You didn't care. You told me that it would be comforting to you. I was trying my best to resist, but you make a good case when you're drunk. You wouldn't give up on it. You passed out right after we had sex."

"Oh man I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that. I'm sorry Trunks. I've never had alcohol, much less get drunk. Well I'm never drink again."

"It's all right. Luckily no one saw you embarrass yourself accept me. You know I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Trunks," Goten blushed as he sat up. "Well I guess I should shower, dress, and go see mom before I get to work. Hopefully she'll be in the mood for visitors," he said as he got up and rushed to the bathroom. In the shower he started to wash his body when he sensed his mate behind him in the shower. "Trunks?" said Goten as he turned to face his mate.

"I'm so sorry about your mom chibi, She doesn't deserve what's happening to her, and it's all right if you want to talk about it. You're not alone in this. I'm always going to be here for you whether there's times you want me to or not."

"I know," smiled Goten as he held his mate tightly under the water as he cried. He needed this, and Trunks knew this to. It was one of the things he loved about Trunks, how much he knew him better then he knew himself.

Goten was trying to piece the puzzle of what happened last night while he was working. His mom wouldn't see him this morning, so he had gone to the bakery. Some things came back to him that made him blush and shake his head.

While he was making sure the glass cases were fully stocked with product, he heard the door open and he smiled as in came Bulla and Uub. "Hey you guys, what brings you here on a school day?"

"It was an early dismissal day today, and we thought we'd come over and hang out," said Bulla.

"Of course not without ordering some pastries," said Uub, who got on line.

"I'm surprised you're at work, considering the news you got about your mom," said Bulla.

"Well she's expressed that she needs her space. I think me and my family were suffocating her. Gohan's back at the university, and Pan's back at school. We couldn't just sit around. We need to keep ourselves occupied."

"Sure, that's understandable. You think your mom will be up for visitors after you get off from work?"

"I hope so. I want to spend as much time with her as I can until—

"When do you get off from work?" asked Bulla.

"Why?"

"Well Uub and I were going to go out for lunch in the evening. You can join us if you want."

"I get off at 1pm."

"Great! We'll be here," she smiled as she sat down with her boyfriend.

"Thanks Bulla."

"Hey, what's family for?"

Goten worked in the back, making a five layered cake for a customer who needed it as soon as possible. It was an anniversary cake, and he started to wonder if Trunks thought about things like that. They'd been together as best friends for years now. 'I guess we deserve a anniversary cake to,' thought Goten as he chuckled. Just thinking about his mate made him feel better.

"Thank you so much young man," said the old man. "It was just a spur of the moment thing. My wife loves the pastries at this shop. She comes here at least once a week with her girlfriends."

"Oh yes I believe I've served them. They have some interesting stories to tell. I almost got so distracted from working. Well thank you for your purchase. I hope you both enjoy," said Goten as he bowed. Looking at his watch, he saw his shift would be ending soon as he made his way to the back room, checked out, and joined Bulla and Uub for lunch.

Bulma just came back from some errands to hear some noise going on in Trunks' lab. Walking down the stairs, she opened the door seeing her son working on blueprints for a capsule home.

"Trunks?"

"Oh, hey mom. What's up?"

"Um aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I was, and I've completed everything I needed to get done today. I came back here thinking about Goten. We really haven't had the time to start on our house, so I decided to take it on myself. I know what he likes, so it shouldn't be hard to complete the project and surprise him when it's done."

"Well that's good to hear. I think it's very sweet that you're doing this for Goten."

"Thanks mom. So, where have you been today?"

"After I dropped off your sister and her boyfriend at school, I went to the West City Hospital."

"What! Mom, are you—

"I'm fine sweetie. I just wanted to go in for a check up," she chuckled, "well more like your father wanted me to. I think he got a little spooked by what's happening to Chichi. The doctor will call me with the results."

"Well I'm glad he did it. To tell you the truth I wanted to ask you myself but I was afraid you might get offended."

"I take care good care of myself Trunks."

"That doesn't mean things can't happen. I think it's more to put father's and my mind at ease."

"Well I'm certainly glad your sister isn't that paranoid about my health," said Bulma as she looked at the house carefully. "The house looks very nice by the way," she said as she looked closer at the blueprint. "It's a bit smaller than this house."

"I want it to feel more intimate. It's two floors with the kitchen, living room, dining room, and half bath on the first floor along with the garage. The second floor has the main bedroom with a bathroom, and two guest rooms with their own bathroom plus an office and gravity room."

"I'm sure Goten will love the finished product. When are you planning to have this done exactly?"

"I want to finish it in two weeks, but it might take until the end of month with work. I hope you don't mind keeping this project between the two of us."

"All right Trunks I promise," she smiled. "So, how is your airline project going?"

"I'm close to finishing the prototype, and I have plans to make this airline a success."

Trunks came up from his lab hours later and made his way to the kitchen for something to satisfy his appetite. While he was thinking abut what to eat, he heard commotion going on as the front door opened and in walked Bulla, Uub, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan.

"Hey, did you all just get back from the hospital?" asked Trunks.

"Grandma didn't want to see us today," said Pan as she sat down at the table.

"Well I don't blame her sweetie," said Videl as she sat next to her daughter. "She needs her independence just as much as she needed it when she was healthy."

"I just don't like it," said Gohan. "She's distancing herself at the worst possible time."

"As hard as it is, I think you need to respect your mom's wishes," said Bulla.

"Easy for you to say your mom isn't dying," said Gohan.

"Gohan that was uncalled for and you know it!" said Goten. "You need to apologize to Bulla."

"It's ok Goten," said Bulla. "He's upset and understandably so."

"I—I'm sorry anyway Bulla," said Gohan.

"Apology accepted," smiled Bulla.

"Well I guess a large amount of takeout is in order for dinner," said Trunks as he picked up a random menu and ordered dinner.

Sitting around the table with dinner, the families reminisced as laughter and embarrassment went around the table. When Trunks put away portions of dinner for his parents and grandparents, Goten offered to wash the dishes.

The kitchen was quite as Gohan and Videl headed up to their room to relax, and Bulla and Uub relaxed in front of the TV with Pan.

"I can't imagine it's easy for you to hear that your mom needs space," said Trunks as he watched his mate wash dishes.

"I just don't want something to happen to her when I'm not there. I don't want her to be alone when it's her time," he said as he felt Trunks' hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"And she won't be alone chibi. She knows how much you and your family care about her. I don't think she would leave this world until she knew you were all there with her to say goodbye."

"Goodbye. Trunks, I—I don't know if I can say goodbye to her," he said as he hugged Trunks.

Trunks rubbed his back and sighed. "Well," he smiled. "What about until we meet again?"

Goten tighten his hold on his mate. He sniffed. "S—sounds good to me Trunks."


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 42

Trunks was working in his office when he got a call. Putting his paperwork and laptop to the side, he answered the phone. "Hello, this is Trunks Briefs speaking."

"Trunks."

"Chibi, are you—?"

"Are you busy?"

Trunks looked around at all the work on his desk that needed to be done. "No, where are you?"

"Outside your window," he smiled.

Trunks looked out the window and smiled as he got up and let his mate in. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Goten looked around the office and at Trunks' desk. "You look busy Trunks."

"Don't worry about it. You're more important, so what's going on?"

"The doctor called. Mom's deteriorating faster then he expected. She has a few days left, but I guess the good news is that she's ready to see her family again starting tomorrow."

Trunks held his mate close to his body in the middle of his office. "I—I don't know if there's anything I can say to make it better," he said as he felt his mate's grip him tighter. "Goten?"

Goten's eyes met his. "I love you."

Trunks smiled. "I love you to chibi."

Suddenly their lips met and their passion filled up the room as papers were forgotten on the floor along Trunks' laptop. Lying his mate on his desk, Trunks crawled on top of him and instantly removed his clothes along with his own.

The foreplay was skipped as Trunks entered his mate unprepared, but he sensed that his mate didn't seem to mind as he met him at every thrust. Their moan, groans, grunts, and breaths became one as they lost themselves in pleasure.

Coming down from their sexual high, they lied on Trunks' desk, trying to catch their breaths. Trunks felt Goten curl up against his body, and he smiled as his arm went around him.

"Y—you knew I needed this, didn't you chibi?"

"Yeah, but I did to. It feels like it's been too long since we've been like this. With work and being there for my mom I feel like I've put our relationship to the side and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You're going through a hard time right now. It's all right."


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 43

It felt like forever for the friends of the Son family, who waited outside Chichi's hospital room. The silence made Trunks uncomfortable, but there was nothing to say. Chichi was gone and everyone wanted to say goodbye to the wife of Son Goku. Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Pan were with her now, trying to conceive a world without Chichi in it.

"You think they'll let us say goodbye soon?" asked Bulla as she sat next to her brother.

"I don't know. I think her family are still in shock and disbelief that's she's gone," said Trunks.

"Well it doesn't matter how long we wait,' said Bulla. "They're going to need our support."

"They're more then welcome to stay with us," said Bulma. "I know it probably won't be easy for them to go back home."

Hours had passed and the sound of Chichi's door opened as the Son family came out. They were grateful that their friends had showed up to support them, but it didn't make today any easier for them.

"You can go in and say your goodbyes," said Videl to everyone in the hallway.

Friends had come and gone from Chichi's room, every face filled with sadness and memories they would never forget. All that was left were the Son and Briefs family. The Briefs family went in to see Chichi.

Bulma came up to her bedside first and grasped her friend's cold hands. "You were the strongest woman I've ever known. You made my best friend the happiest guy on the planet and raised two strong sons. You were always there to talk to when I needed you. I'll miss you, I love you my friend. Goodbye," she said as her warm hands slipped away from her cold ones.

Bulla was next as she sat on the chair by her bedside. "You always took good care of me when I came over to your house. I remember the kitchen always smelling like cookies. You use to tell me about your adventures with your dad and Goku. You were a great storyteller. I hope wherever you are, that you're happy. Goodbye Chichi," she said as she left her and found herself in her boyfriend's arms.

Trunks was last as he made his way over to Chichi's side. "I wish things didn't end this way. I think you had a lot more to give to your family. You loved them, and they will always love you. I wish we would have had more time for you to get to know how I really feel about Goten. At least you and Goten were able to patch things up between you two before you left this world. I promise to take care of him for you. You don't have to worry about that. Rest in piece Chichi."

The Briefs family left the room to see the Son family in the waiting room. The air in the room felt heavy with sadness as the Briefs family joined them in the waiting room.

"Y—you know you don't have to stay," said Gohan to the Briefs family.

"We're not going anywhere," said Bulma. "We're family," she said as Gohan smiled.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 44

The funeral had come and gone, and the Son family had taken Bulma's invitation to stay at her house for a little while. It was late when they arrived, so they all went to their rooms to try and sleep.

Goten came out of Trunks' closet wearing his pajamas as he saw Trunks getting the bed ready for sleep. When Trunks turned towards his mate, he saw the tears running down his face and rushed over to him, taking him in his arms. "Oh chibi."

"Sh—she gone!" he cried as held onto Trunks tightly. "Sh—she's never coming back. I wasn't ready for her to go. It just isn't fair."

"It's all right to feel this way Goten. It's going to be all right," Trunks said as he wiped the tears from his mate's face. "You still have family left that love you very much, and I love you. You're going to get through this Goten, and you'll remember the good times you had with your mother and keep them close to your heart. She loved you, and I love her for bring you to me."

Goten's eyes met Trunks' as he leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He pulled away, smiled, and came back to his lips with a hungry kiss. When he felt Trunks kiss him back with just as much hunger, he moved his tongue inside his mouth, memorizing every part of him.

Separating to breathe, Trunks took Goten's hand and led him to bed. Getting in beside Goten, he lied on his back and felt Goten drape his arm around his waist. Trunks moved his arm to hold him close while the other pulled the blankets over their bodies.

Trunks kissed his mate on the forehead. "Goodnight chibi."

"Trunks," he said as he blushed in the darkness of the room. "I—I want you Trunks."

"Are you sure chibi? You've been through a lot today. You could just be picking up on my feelings."

"I can separate your feelings from mine Trunks," he said as he sat up, talking off his clothes. He could feel Trunks watching him with want and desire as he became nude.

Trunks was surprised when Goten was on top of him, straddling his waist. He watched as his mate removed his shirt, boxers, and then pants, leaving them both bare. He looked up at the beautiful man above him as he rested his hands on his hips. Picking him up by the hips, he impaled Goten on his penis.

"Ah, uh," Goten moaned as he could feel the pleasurable friction between them. "O—o Trunks, it feels so good," he said as he felt Trunks let him go. Goten moved up and down on his member, hearing the contented sounds of his mate. It made him smile, knowing he could give pleasure to his mate. He could feel Trunks' love, lust, and happiness for him in this dark time in his life. "Oh, AH! God, I love you Trunks," he said as he slammed harder against his body.

"I—I love you—oh AH! I—I'm going to—he felt himself come inside his mate and eventually felt him pull out and lie right beside him. He smiled and took his hand. "I love you chibi."


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 45

Goten was coming home from a long day of work. He had requested more hours to keep himself busy, so he wouldn't have to think of his mom's passing. It had definitely been a hard time going back to work, but he loved it there.

Tired and hungry Goten made his way to the Briefs house but before he could get inside, he noticed a Capsule Corporation house right next door and stopped in his tracks. 'That house wasn't there before I left work,' Goten thought as he made his way over.

"Hello," Goten said as he knocked on the door. As the door opened, Goten's eyes widened. "Trunks?"

"You're right on time chibi," smiled Trunks as he led him into the house, closing the door behind them.

Looking around the house, Goten couldn't help but feel the house felt familiar to him. Every room Trunks led him to was amazing. He knew Trunks was talking, but he couldn't hear a thing as he thought about eating and getting some sleep.

"It's a very nice house Trunks but why are you—?" he looked closer at Trunks as he smiled and he understood. "Y—you mean this is our house."

"Yes. With everything that's happened, I thought this would make you feel like you have a place to come home to, a place that's yours."

"I—I don't know what to say," said Goten, who was trying really hard not to cry. "You work so hard for Capsule Corporation, and you work just as hard to keep me happy. I don't know how you do it, but I'm grateful for everyday you're in my life. I love this house, and I love you Trunks."

"I love you to chibi," Trunks smiled as he held his mate to him. "I know your hungry and tired, so—he heard the sound of Goten's snores against his chest. Picking his mate up in his arms, he carried him to their bedroom, put him down on the bed, brought the covers over his body, and kissed him on the forehead.

Making his way towards the kitchen, he looked inside to see a fully stocked fridge. He smiled. 'Leave it to mom to get the robots to make food fit for two demi-saiyans,' he thought as he closed the fridge, hearing his phone ring. "Hello."

"Hi sweetie," said Bulma. "So, how did it go?"

"Very well mother he loves it. He's sleeping right now. He's been working hard to distract himself."

"Gohan, Videl, and Pan aren't fairing any better. Chichi's death is hitting them hard. I just wish there was something we could do," said Bulma.

Trunks sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but how about we throw a house warming party. "It might be the thing to left their spirits," he suggested as Bulma agreed with him.

Trunks left his house as he walked over to his mother's house. He passed the GR but stopped and turned towards it as he sensed his father's energy as well as Gohan's. Peeking in from the window, he saw the intense sparring session. He could tell by the look in Gohan's eyes that he was relaxed and focused.

Before he could walk away, he heard the door hiss open and turned to see his father and Gohan step out of the GR. "Hey Trunks."

"Hey Gohan," said Trunks. "I can see my dad dragged you into a spar session."

"Yeah," Gohan smiled, "but I really needed it. It feels good to spar, it feels like forever since I've done this," he said. "Well I need to wash up. I have a night class to teach. See you later."

Trunks faced his father. "Thanks dad."

"The boy was just lying around the house feeling sorry for himself. It was a disgrace."

"His mom passed away. I think he's allowed some down time."

"Yes, I suppose so. The bond between a child and their mother seems to be sacred on earth."

"Well there is usually an attachment that forms when a woman carries her own child for 9 months."

"Female saiyans weren't afforded the luxury of bonding with their cubs. The cubs had to be sent off to take over planets as soon as they were born."

"I don't know if I can ever imagine not having my mom in my life. She's been such a big part of who I am today."

"Only a part?"

"Well yeah I like to think I got the best of both worlds, part mom and part you," Trunks smiled.

"You're as sentimental as your mother."

"You know she would say the same thing."

"Yes, I'm sure she would."

"Anyway I showed Goten the house today. He loves it. I'm sure you'll be glad to have a two less people in mom's house."

"It's about time."

"Mom and I were thinking of a house warming party to get everyone's spirits up."

"Of course you were," smiled Vegeta. "I wouldn't expect any less from you two. I guess I have no choice but to come because you know you mother will throw a fit if I don't."


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 46

"You know I think you wanted to throw a party so everyone could see what you've built," smiled Goten at his mate.

Trunks smirked. "I don't need validation that my work is great, and that's not the reason I decided to throw the party. I thought it would be a positive thing, and we get to spend some time with our family and friends. Besides I think your mom would have loved this. You know she would have suggested to cater the party."

"You're right. Mom would love this," he sighed. "Sometimes I can't believe she's gone," he said as Trunks moved his hand to his shoulder.

"You know she's never really gone. She lives through you, your brother, and Pan. Sometimes when you're angry, you remind me of her."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"It was meant to make you feel better but if it makes you feel better, you can punish me later," Trunks smirked.

Goten blushed. "I—

"Hey Trunks, Goten nice place," said Krillin.

"Thanks Krillin," said Trunks. "Are you here with 18 and Marron?"

"Yep, my daughter is as jealous as ever of your relationship. I just hope she can get over it like my wife has," he smiled.

"I'm sure she will," said Trunks as Pan came over with a blond haired, blue eyed boy.

"You've really out done yourself Trunks," said Pan. "This place rocks!"

"Thank you Pan."

"So, whose your friend?" asked Goten.

"Oh this is Shane, my best friend. Mom and dad have all ready met him. His parents are Sharpner and Erasa."

"They went to high school with my brother and Videl," said Goten. "It's nice to meet you Shane."

"You to Goten," said Shane. "Pan tells me how much she admires you."

"Does she now?" Goten smiled at an embarrassed Pan.

"Yeah well," she said as she leaned in and whispered in her uncle's ear, "don't tell mom and dad that I want to marry Shane someday and travel the world together. They'll think I'm weird."

Goten laughed. "Sure Pan I promise," he said as Pan dragged Shane away.

"She's determined to marry him, huh?" Trunks smiled.

"Yeah. She reminded me of mom then. She was determined that she'd marry my dad someday, and that's what happened."

"You see what I mean then?" said Trunks.

"I do, but I'm still going to punish you later," Goten smiled.

"I look forward to," Trunks smirked.

"You look forward to what?" asked Gohan as he came over with Videl.

"Oh nothing you need to concern yourself with," said Trunks.

"The place is great," said Videl. "It's about time to. You don't want to be living with your parents forever."

"I hear that," said Trunks.

"So, we're going to head back home tonight," said Gohan. "While we do appreciate Bulma's hospitality, it's time to go. It will be hard seeing mom's house, but we'll be ok."

"I understand Gohan. It's been great having the whole family under one roof," said Goten.

"Don't be afraid to come back and visit us," said Gohan.

"I won't," smiled Goten as he hugged his brother.

"Hey Gohan! Videl!" said Erasa as the couple turned around to see Sharpner and Erasa.

"Hey Erasa, Sharpner," said Videl. "I didn't know you two were invited."

"Well our son Shane is here and he's best friend's with your daughter Pan," said Sharpner.

"We thought we'd come by and congratulate the happy couple," said Erasa as she looked at Trunks and Goten. "Wow, look how grown up you two look and so cute to."

"Uh thanks I guess," said Goten as he blushed.

"It seems like yesterday you were two mischievous boys at the World Marshal Arts Tournament," said Erasa as she looked at Trunks, "and now you're men," she smiled as Sharpner frowned.

"I think we should catch up," said Videl as she dragged Erasa away from the couple followed by Gohan and Sharpner.

Goten laughed as Trunks shook his head in annoyance.

"Thank you for coming," said Goten as he and Trunks said their goodbyes to the last guests leaving their house.

Shutting the door, Trunks sighed as he made his way to the couch and sat down. "Well that was fun," he smiled.

"And exhausting. Who knew it was so exhausting hosting a party? Honestly I don't know how our moms did it," said Goten as he joined his mate on the couch.

"I think they just like entertaining people," said Trunks as he smirked and looked at his relaxed mate. "Now I believe you said something about punishing me tonight."

Goten blushed. "W—well I mean—th—that is to say I was just flirting. I—I've never actually punished anyone before. I—I mean if you're into it, I can try. I can't promise anything, but—

"Relax chibi," Trunks said, lying his hand on his shoulder before he got up, "you'll figure it out." Trunks disappeared into the bedroom.

Goten was nervous with the butterflies, but he got up anyway and headed towards the bedroom. Seeing Trunks sit in the middle of the bed, it made him blush. "Well show me what you got Goten," he challenged.

"A—all right but don't blame me if this ends up being embarrassing for the both of us," said Goten as he got on the bed, sat in Trunks' lap, straddling his waist. Feeling Trunks' hands resting on his waist, he sighed before his lips me his mate's in a passionate kiss.

Moving from his position on Trunks' lap, Goten could see Trunks' confusion. "I—I think we should tale off our clothes."

"Good idea," Trunks said as he got undressed. When Goten was undressed, he looked to see his mate waiting for him. "So, what do you want to do to me know?" Trunks smirked.

Goten sat on the edge of the bed. "I—I uh want you to lie on my lap on your stomach."

"You're going to spank me."

Goten blushed. "I—it's the only thing I could think of at the moment."

"All right I'm curious," said Trunks as he came over to his mate and got in position. "Ready when you are chibi," he said as he could smell Goten's arousal.

"Ok, here it comes," said Goten as he heard Trunks laugh before he even got started. Goten got annoyed and slapped Trunks right on his ass.

"Oh," Trunks gasped in surprise as he felt his own arousal. "G—god keep going Goten!" Goten smiled, feeling his mate's pleasure by their connection. Trunks screaming his name over and over gave him a satisfaction he had never felt before. When he felt Trunks come on his lap, he sensed Trunks' lust and desire. He was surprised when Trunks forced him on his back, kissed him passionately on the lips, and entered him roughly without any warning. Goten was pleased.


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 47

Trunks came home from work to see Goten cooking dinner in the kitchen. He could sense his mate's happiness, and it made him feel happy. Taking off his shoes, he put them in the closet along with his jacket.

"Did you have a good day at work?" asked Goten as Trunks came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Yep," Trunks smiled. "I found out my prototype for Capsule Corporation airlines was accepted by the manufactures. I'll be working closely with them to make sure the planes are as safe and reliable as my prototype. Hopefully then they'll be flying in and out of airports around the world soon."

"Wow! That's great Trunks, congratulations."

"Thanks chibi. So, how was your day?"

"Well the sellers of the bakery were looking to retire and sell the bakery. They offered the bakery to me, and I said I'd think about it. I know it's a good opportunity, but I don't know anything about running a business."

"Wow, that is a big deal Goten. I think I know someone who is qualified to run the business while you bake. The baking is what you love to do after all."

"Yeah, so who were you thinking?"

"Well I would suggest my sister but she wants to run Capsule Corporation when I retire. She also had a part time job after school that she loves. Anyway I was thinking Videl would be the next best candidate. Gohan told me she minored in business when she went to her university."

"That's a great idea Trunks," said Goten as he took dinner off the stove and dumped what was from the pots and pans onto plates that were all ready lied out on the dinning room table. "I guess I should call the sellers and tell them I accept and then I'll call Videl."

"Why don't you wait until after dinner chibi. You don't want the food to get cold," said Trunks as he sat down at the table.

"Right!" said Goten as he sat across from Trunks. Goten looked at his food and then his mate. "Thanks you Trunks," he smiled.

"Anything for you chibi," he smiled. "Anyway I thought later I could show you what a real punishment looks like," Trunks smirked.

"I—I don't think that's fair. I don't think I did anything that warranted punishment." He blushed.

"I don't think there needs to be a reason. Besides with pain comes great pleasure. Aren't you excited about the possibilities?" he asked as he saw a bit of curiosity in his mate's eyes that let him know he was willing to go anywhere with him.

The morning sun came through the window of where the two demi-saiyans were sleeping. The light hit Goten's sleeping face, and he frowned as he turned over in bed. Feeling sore on his body, he woke up to see some bruises and bite marks all over his chest and inner thighs. There were also bruises on his waist.

Startled by what he was seeing, he stood up from bed and made his way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he gasped. He looked battered. 'What happened last night? It seems like it was all a blur.'

"Chibi?"

Goten turned around and saw Trunks' rough appearance. "Wh—what did we do last night?"

"We had sex, and I think something happened and one of us triggered the other. It must have become violent at some point."

"That sounds plausible but why don't we remember? Is this some ridiculous saiyan thing?"

"It's possible we blacked out. Maybe it's some form of coping mechanism because we're half human."

"If we knew the trigger, do you think we can prevent this from happening again?"

"I think we should talk to my dad," Trunks blushed. "I know it will be embarrassing, but we need some answers."

"I agree," Goten blushed.

"I'm sorry chibi," Trunks said as he looked his mate over. "God it looks like I beat you pretty bad."

"You didn't mean to, just like I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, but you look worse then I do. I can't believe that I would do this intently."

Goten smiled. "It will be ok. We'll talk to your dad and figure this out."

"Maybe I should shower in the guest room. Who knows what will happen if we shower together right now," said Trunks as he left the bedroom.

Goten hated to see Trunks so down on himself. 'We'll figure this out and everything will be ok,' thought Goten as he stepped into the shower.

Trunks had a gut feeling this wasn't gong to go away anytime soon, and he felt guilty. He had remembered everything that happened, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from beating Goten. It was like he was seeing it happen and was frozen in place. He had no control over what happened. He just needed to figure out what triggered him and prevent it from ever happening again or else he didn't know what was going to happen to their relationship. Hopefully his father could help.

Trunks sensed his father in the GR as he made his way over to the backyard of his mother's house. Knocking on the door, he knew his father would not be pleased with the disruption of his training.

"Trunks?"

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I need to talk to you. It's important."

"All right," said Vegeta as he shut the door to the GR.

"Really? I thought—

"Don't make me regret this decision Trunks."

"Ok. Can we talk at my house?"

Vegeta followed his son inside his house to see Goten sitting on the couch. He could feel his nerves, and it made him uncomfortable. When Vegeta looked at him closer, he was surprised by his appearance.

"Goten," said Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going?"

"I assume better then you right now. What's going on?" asked Vegeta as he turned to his son.

"Well Goten and I had sex last night and we woke up this morning looking like we beat each other up."

"It's not uncommon for saiyans to get violent during sex," said Vegeta.

"Y—you mean it was normal," said a shocked Goten.

"Yes. Since you're both half human, this is quite a shock to you. It doesn't seem normal to you."

"It's only happened this one time," said Trunks.

"You have your own home now. It's possible you both feel more free to express your saiyan urges," said Vegeta.

"We don't even remember it happening. How do you explain that?" asked Goten.

"Your human half can't cope with what happened," said Vegeta as he looked at his son, guilt written all over his face. It was then that it clicked in his head. "You remember, don't you son?"

"What!" yelled Goten. "Wh—why didn't you—

"I—I couldn't. I can't explain it. It was like something inside me was frozen. It was like I was watching someone else do this to you, and I had no power to stop it. I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough," said Goten as he looked away from his mate.

Trunks turned to his father. "How do we stop this from ever happening again?"

"There's nothing that can be done Trunks. You will both have to learn that this is a part of a saiyan's life."

"Wait a minute, what about you and mom?"

"If your mother and I were both saiyan, then it would be possible. I've never beaten your mother in my life, and she is human. I know she would not be able to handle it during sex, so it is ingrained in my mind that she is human and I am saiyan. I've never crossed that line. You're both saiyan, so you both can handle the pain that you inflict on each other."

"This is just not right at all," said Goten as he stood up. "I mean do you hear yourself? Accepting beatings as a part of our lives is insane. If we even try to explain it to other people, they'll think we're insane, that we're people who like to beat each other for the thrill of it."

"It's nobody's business but our own Goten. No one has to know what we do behind closed doors," said Trunks.

"Are you seriously trying to make this seem logical in your mind?" asked Goten. "Our bruises, bite marks, and scars will draw suspicion. I mean sure we can cover them with clothes, but the face is harder to conceal. They'll be a constant reminder of the brutality we give to each other."

"I did tell Trunks that by bonding with you, life would not be so easy," said Vegeta. "We make decisions and now we must live with them."

"I know this is my fault father. Thank you for throwing it in my face."

"Maybe there's a solution," said Goten as Trunks and Vegeta looked at him in curiosity.

"We just don't have sex anymore," said Goten.

Vegeta laughed. "Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea Goten. You shouldn't give into your urges because it's not possible that they will boil over, leading you to eventually snap and become violent anyway," said Vegeta, his voice dripping of sarcasm. "It's too dangerous. You must be who you are."

"Is that why Trunks remembers? He's giving into his saiyan urges. He's trying to accept this as our way of life from now on."

"Yes," said Vegeta. "Now you both have to decide where to go from here," he said as he headed towards the door but paused as he turned to face his son and his mate. "Just now that Bulma and I will always be here when you need us."

"Thanks dad," said Trunks as he watched his father close the door. He couldn't look at Goten right now. He felt so ashamed and knew his mate needed some space to think about everything he had heard today.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 48

"I can't thank you enough Goten. Running this bakery will be a great opportunity," said Videl.

"Well it was actually Trunks who suggested you would be perfect so I would thank him."

"Is everything ok between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Goten as he went into the backroom. "We'll be opening soon. Is there anymore information you need about the place before we open?"

"Nope," smiled Videl. "I have everything I need. Oh and Goten."

"Yes Videl," he said as he gathered the ingredients he needed for the day.

"Whatever is going on between you two, life is too short to hold grudges," said Videl as she left for her office.

Goten was on deliveries for the day as he drove all over the city giving customers their orders. It was an exhausting day, but he found happiness from satisfied customers. Looking to the last delivery on the list, he sighed. 'It's Trunks.'

Pulling up to Capsule Corporation, he got out of the car, shut the door, and walked through the entrance. Stopping at the front desk of the receptionist, he smiled. "Delivery for Mr. Briefs."

"Oh yes, Mr. Briefs has been expecting you. He told me to send you right up. You know where his office is, right?"

"Yes, but can't I just leave the order here. I'm sure—

"I do what my boss tells me to, and he was adamant that you deliver right to him. I'm to looking to get fired."

"Ok," said Goten as he took his pink box filled with sweets to the elevator.

Being inside the elevator with a bunch of suits made him nervous, but he was especially uncomfortable with the stares he was getting. He hoped the elevator opened soon, and he sighed when the elevator came to a stop on his floor.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, he walked his way down the long hall to Trunks' office. He could feel his emotions coming to the surface with every step closer he got to his office, but he took a breath in and out, trying to calm himself. He sighed. 'The last thing I want to do is make a scene.'

Coming closer to his destination, he felt himself beginning to sweat. 'All right Goten you need to calm down. It's no big deal you just drop off his order and leave. You're on the job, so you can't stop and talk to him,' he thought as he got to the door and knocked.

"Come in," said Trunks.

Opening the door, he let himself in, and placed Trunks' order on the tray right beside his desk. "Thank you for your order Mr. Briefs. I better get go—he felt Trunks' hand around his arm.

"Chibi, wait. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this?"

"Now is not a good time Trunks. I just I can't do this right now because I'm not about to lose my cool at your office."

"This is your last delivery. Besides I called Videl before you got here and let her know we need to sort some things out. She said it was all right. I'm also done with my work for the day, so we can go home and talk."

"I don't know if I want to talk about this now."

"I want you to hear me out Goten and then you can decide what to do."

"Ok."

Setting on the couch in their living room, Trunks turned to face his mate who wasn't even looking at him. Trunks sighed. "I—i didn't tell you what happened because to be honest it scarred me."

"So, you wanted to protect me?"

"I needed some time to process what happened. I know what my dad said is something you don't want to hear. I didn't either, but there's just some things as saiyans we have to accept."

"I can't accept it. I mean it's one thing when we spar and fight in battles but to beat each other up to fulfill some kind of sadistic sexual pleasure is not who I am. It may be in my blood, but that doesn't mean I have to embrace it."

"I understand what you're saying, but it's not something we'll be in control of if sex is involved. We need to be fully aware of what we're doing and accept it on some level, so we can control what damage we inflict on each other."

"I—I don't want to beat up the person I love most in this world, and I don't want to be beaten."

"You think I want to beat you. I promised myself that I would never hurt you, and I have. I'm just trying to find a way to deal with this. It's something we can't fight, and I'm sorry. I know it's not enough. Maybe your solution was right. Maybe we shouldn't have sex."

"No. Your dad was right about what he said. It's too dangerous to not give into those urges. Maybe we just don't have it as much." He sighed. "I guess you're right about accepting this as a part of who we are, but it's just going to take some time for me to embrace."

"We'll be all right chibi," said Trunks as he took his mate's hand in his, "but I need you to be honest with me the whole time. I promise to be honest with you as well. I love you."

"I love you to," smiled Goten as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
